Promise Me
by Starsearcher
Summary: 30 years after a tragic moment, a time portal gives Hoshi Sato a chance to go back, to make things right, and to change the fate of the people she loves most. Newly formatted, edited, and rewritten. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Promise Me**

**by  
Starsearcher  
**

_Rating_: PG-13 for violence/language  
_Category_: Romance, Angst, Action  
_Codes_: Tu/S, R/S, A/S.

_Summary_: 30 years after a tragic moment, a time portal gives Hoshi Sato a chance to go back, to make things right, and to change the fate of the people she loves most.  
_Disclaimer_: Paramount owns all. I own nothing, not even the clothes on my back. Don't sue me! (unless you want my lint collection, which is rather extensive by the way, and quite the find really...I'd be willing to trade for, oh say, 10 bars of gold? No? All right, I'll be generous, 5? But really...I digress...on with the fanfic!)  
_Betaed by_: CJ.

Author's note: I didn't know the date for Hoshi's birthday, so I put my own instead. Please keep in mind that this fic is written with lots of flashback scenes, as well as action in the present. So if you're not sure of the times, check the dates I've put on the top of each section. I think they're all right. I had to resurrect this fic and repost it, and after a few months of leaving it in the dust, I'm glad to say it's been updated a lot. I'll post the updates for you a few days at a time. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_Earth: May 20, 2186_

Hoshi Sato lay in a crumpled heap upon the cold, hard floor, her arms wrapped around the body of the man she loved, her shoulders shaking with every sob.

_This is not supposed to happen...it's all my fault...why? _

Why?

A terrible cough wracked her slim figure with pain, and as she brought a hand forward to cover her mouth, she tasted the bitterness of her own blood.

She had aged gracefully through the years, her skin just as soft as it had been in her twenties, but now there were small signs that age had finally caught up with her. Age and her illness.

Another cough shook her body, so much that she fought to remain steady as she held onto his body.

Slowly, her eyes rose to stare in desperate grief at the man standing before her, phase pistol in hand. He was shaking, the hard lines of his aged face softened by the deep sorrow in his eyes. Those eyes had once made her knees weak, but now, with the coldness of his piercing glare, she felt only fear.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hoshi. It was for you, you know that, right? Always for you."

Hoshi bit back her angry cry, glaring at him with a fierce intensity.

"I never asked you to do this! Do you have any idea of what you're doing? You're destroying history! Malcolm...God, what have you done? You killed them both, and for what? For me?"

She gave a bitter laugh, still shaking from her earlier coughs.

"I'm not worth it, Malcolm. I'm not-"

"No!" He cried out, the pistol trembling in his grasp.

Hoshi stared at him stubbornly, not caring that his shaking hand still held the pistol at her.

"I'm not worth the destruction of the world, Malcolm. I'm not worth their lives!"

Malcolm Reed shook his head sadly, his eyes sparkling with tears. He had never loved another more dearly, never cared more. He stared almost in disbelief at his own hand, which still held the gun, and he shuddered at his own cruelty.

But it had to be done...for her.

"You don't understand, Hoshi. Trip and I worked our whole lives to do what we did; even Daniels couldn't foresee this! Neither of us could live without you, so we worked, we worked to bring you back, forsaking everything else, while that...that BASTARD went on with his life as though nothing that had happened mattered. He got his honors, went on with his life. WHILE WE SUFFERED."

He sobbed aloud, his pain as unbearable as his guilt. His sorrowful gaze turned to the man in Hoshi's arms, his chest covered in blood. He was still breathing, but he was quickly fading away. Malcolm closed his eyes to shut out the sight.

"He shouldn't have tried to stop me." Malcolm whispered softly. "I'm so sorry, Trip. I only hope you can forgive me."

Hoshi turned away from Malcolm, holding onto the man in her arms, whispering his name as she rocked him back and forth. "Come back to me, baby. Come on...no, no don't close your eyes. Stay with me...stay with me! Dammit! Stay with me!"

Charlie's eyes lingered on hers for a moment, his dry lips moving ever so slightly as he whispered to her.

She bent down her head, tears rolling from her cheeks onto his. He looked at her again, the corners of his mouth turning into a weak smile.

Malcolm turned to the portal.

Charles Tucker III stirred with the last of his strength, reaching for the pistol behind him. With one deft move, he fired at Malcolm, his best friend, and then dropped the gun, his sky blue gaze fixed on the dark pools of Malcolm's eyes. An unspoken friendship, hatred, and sorrow lingered between them as Malcolm dropped to the floor, staring in disbelief, his pistol slipping from his hands.

"Hoshi?" Malcolm uttered, his body shaking as the initial numbness wore away. "I could have changed everything, darling. Everything..."

Hoshi looked at him in so much pain, her tears stinging the cuts on her face.

"No, Malcolm. I couldn't live knowing so many died because of me..."

Malcolm shook his head, the movement making his face contort in anguish.

"No, love. Because of me. And I'd do it again."

He gave her a smile and fell back, his hand clutching the wound on his heart.

Hoshi sobbed as she buried her face in Charlie's arms. He stroked her hair with what strength he had left, whispered again to her.

"Darlin', you gotta change this. Go on, it's still working. I...I didn't shut off the energy flow." Guiltily, he turned his eyes away from Hoshi's shocked expression.

"You didn't destroy it? That means...you were going to go along with it all along. I thought...he thought..." She tilted his head to make him look her in the eye. Weakly, he nodded, unable to look away from her watery gaze.

"Yeah...well, in the end, he and I had the same reasons for doing what we did...I'm sorry, darlin'. I guess we both just couldn't face life without you. But what we did...I'm so sorry. But you can still change it. And you have to."

Hoshi's breaths came out in ragged sobs. Before she knew what was happening, she was in his embrace, locked in a fierce and passionate kiss, one everlasting kiss that seared his memory to her heart. She felt their tears mingle, their faces molded into one. And then, she felt him slip away from her, felt her world slip away from her grasp.

"Charlie..." she whispered, moving away from him.

His hands were cold, but the smile was still on his bruised lips.

Hoshi Sato stood from her lover's body, her face distorted with grief.

She ran towards the gateway, leaping into the portal.

Her last thought was of the three men who had given up everything for her, forsaking love, careers, wars, and even the fate of the universe.

All for her.

She was determined to save them all.

* * *

_Enterprise: May 19, 2154  
_  
Hoshi Sato sat sullenly at her console, oddly unaware of the daily bustle around her. She sighed for the eleventh time in five minutes, her fingers rubbing her temples in an effort to soothe her growing headache. She was so focused on relieving her headache that she didn't even notice Captain Archer walking over to her.

"Hoshi? Are you feeling all right?" he said softly, concern clearly written on his face.

_Wow, I must really look like hell_, Hoshi thought bemusedly, lifting her head to smile at him.

"I'm fine, sir."

Jonathan Archer gave her a knowing look, tilting his head expectantly. Hoshi sighed. It was no use lying to the man; he had known her for too long to be deceived by her innocent looks.

_Occasionally though,_ she thought to herself, _I can still fool him_. But today, she was too tired to bother. Strong Hoshi will be back tomorrow. Right now, tired Hoshi doesn't really care.

"Okay, so I'm slightly stressed."

"What's the problem?"

"The Eshian language."

Archer glanced at the screen at her console, not sure of what he was looking at.

"What's wrong with it?"

Hoshi sighed in frustration, leaning forward to prop her arms up, her hands covering her face.

"That's just the problem. There's no 'it.' The Eshians have over two hundred dialects, each with a different syntax and structure. The slightest variance in pronunciation and spelling can utterly change the meaning of the word. I can't seem to isolate them; they just keep blending together. It's probably the most complex language I've seen in a while...or maybe I'm just losing my touch."

Archer sighed.

The Enterprise had been orbiting the M-Class planet Eshe in the Feyikemi system for two days, taking scans of the planet and recording local speeches in order for the UT, and Hoshi, to get a fix on the language. Eshe was a pre-warp planet rich in mining ores, and as such, most of the planet was covered with mines and factories. Deep scans revealed a wealth of materials beneath the surface, along with underground caverns of crystal rock and deep wells going miles down. The Vulcan Database had no record of the system.

Archer had been delighted to come across the planet, but he had managed to refrain from going down, allowing Hoshi more time to study the language. However, after two days, even he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Well, have you gotten anything yet?"

Hoshi nodded, though her expression was still frustrated.

"I've managed to translate a few lines from one of the villages, but with all the variations, I can't be sure I'm piecing the information together correctly."

Archer nodded in reply.

"Okay, what have you got so far?"

Hoshi glanced at her console and played a piece of the conversation she had recorded earlier.

_"-E taiinw dtid dtai Haic'adevil ec'a juerj du bai-  
_  
"What does it mean?" Archer asked.

"Something about a tri-solar eclipse. Apparently, every 50 or so years, the three moons of the system line up perfectly and cover the sun, right about here," she pointed to a map on her screen.

"The Eshians still follow an ancient tradition of celebrating the nine-day period of darkness, which is called _Dtai Kaic'adevil uh dtai C'adinnc'a Fnumenc'a-ai_, or roughly translated, The Festival of the Lover's Promise". It involves some sort of ritual to summon a "prophet" in order to learn the wisdom of love."

Archer raised an eyebrow, almost perfectly imitating T'Pol.

"So...what else did the locals say?"

Hoshi turned back to her console.

"Something about the date of the festival. And I'm not sure, but I think the words _mle-aidt_ and _laijairw_ mean something like "myth" or "legend". Apparently, there's a story behind the eclipse."

"If I am not mistaken, Captain, it is very similar to the Earth story of Romeo and Juliet."

All eyes turned to T'Pol, who had spoken up from her seat.

"T'Pol? You know of the story?"

Archer glanced at Hoshi, his eyebrow raised even more.

"I believe so. In my earlier travels I encountered a similar planet by the name of Zygaron. Their peoples had a festival resembling that of the Eshians, celebrating a day of darkness they called "The Day of the Everlasting Promise"."

"Why would you say that they're related?" Archer asked.

"They might not be, Captain." T'Pol replied calmly. "However, I recall that while Zygaron only has one moon, their myth and festival involved the rare appearance of a tri-solar eclipse."

"And that's unusual?" Travis piped up.

T'Pol nodded.

"It is extremely rare for orbiting moons to arrange in a perfect line, and in this instance, three moons is almost unheard of."

"You say you encountered the Zygaronian festival?" Archer asked. "What was it about?"

"Yeah, how does the story go?" Travis added, interested.

"I do not know much, except that it revolves around a doomed love. A man and a woman in love were torn apart by the impending destruction of the world, and the man sacrifices himself to save the woman and the world."

"Sounds like a good ol' sappy romance film to me."

Commander Charles Tucker III's cheery voice rang throughout the bridge. Hoshi smiled warmly at him, her eyes sparkling at his presence.

T'Pol stared at the commander impassively, tilting her head in recognition.

"Perhaps," she said.

"Commander, what brings you to the bridge?" Archer asked, moving away from Hoshi's console.

Trip grinned broadly at Archer, winking.

"I, uh, have those engineering schematics you were asking me for."

"Oh." Archer grinned back. "Okay, thanks, Trip. Bring it to my ready room. All senior staff, please follow me. Ensign Rayes, please take over for Ensign Mayweather."

Curious, Hoshi stood from her console and stepped in line with Malcolm and Travis. As she entered the room, she saw Dr. Phlox already standing in the back. He smiled brightly at her, then turned his attention to the Captain, who began speaking.

"As most of you know, we've been out on this mission for almost two years now. Lots of disasters and triumphs have occurred along the way."

"Not to mention a lot of bumps and bruises," Malcolm added.

"It's your own fault, you know," Trip replied, grinning. "No one told you to go get shot on every away mission."

Archer laughed with the rest of the crew but raised a hand to silence them.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. But as I was saying, I think that we've learned to work together not only as a team, but as a family. Each one of us is vitally important to this mission, to this family, but I'd like to propose a toast to one special individual whom we could not do without. No matter how much we could try, we just wouldn't be able to live without her. And as fitting, we celebrate her birthday today."

Hoshi gazed around the room, confused.

_Birthday?_

Her eyes widened as she realized everyone was smiling at her, and she felt her cheeks grow pink as Archer placed his hand on her shoulder.

She had completely forgotten her own birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Hoshi!" They all screamed in unison, even T'Pol, though she looked fairly confused. Trip, ever smiling, brought forth a giant cake laced with chocolate and strawberry icing, on which was written, "Happy 27th Birthday, Hoshi!".

Tears filled Hoshi's eyes as she accepted hugs and kisses from her fellow crewmen, her friends. Archer enveloped her in a tight embrace, whispering, "You're the best, Hosh. Don't worry about the Eshians for now."

Trip lifted her up and spun her around the room, kissing her cheek and saying, "We all love ya, darlin'."

Finally, Malcolm gave her kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Hoshi."

Hoshi could not have been happier.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

**CHAPTER TWO:**  
  
_Earth: February 14, 2162_  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Tucker," Charlie whispered into her ear, his arms wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"Same to you, Mr. Tucker," Hoshi replied, smiling as he kissed her lips softly. It was snowing outside, a sight Hoshi welcomed as she leaned against him, her skin glowing from the light of the fire.  
  
Charlie had found the cozy lodge years back, tucked away in a little hill in the mountains of northern Vermont. The fire danced merrily among the heavy logs, its flames flickering with small crackling sounds. Outside, the endless waltz of gentle snow moved along with the fire, sparkling as they covered the earth with a light, fresh blanket of down.  
  
Charlie looked down at his wife, the woman whom he loved more than anything, and smiled wistfully. Her dark lashes fluttered gently as she glanced out the window, her beautiful almond eyes laughing with glee as she watched their dogs bark at the falling snow. But even as he smiled at her joy, he saw terrible sadness in her eyes as well.  
  
Charlie knew why. He too felt the ache in his heart. No matter how content he was with Hoshi, he wanted more.  
  
_Children..._  
  
It was a heartbreaking thought.  
  
He looked away from Hoshi, his eyes wandering to Chappie and her puppies outside. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a little boy with sandy blond hair running after the collies, chased by a little, dark-haired girl who threw snowballs at them delightedly. But the vision vanished quickly, leaving only pain behind.  
  
He never spoke of it to Hoshi, for he was terrified that it would shatter her. He knew of how much the thought tore at her, clawed at every part of her soul.  
  
He traced the thin marks on her small wrists, tears coming to his eyes as he felt the ridges of the not-quite-healed-skin.  
  
She was home finally, after months away, and she would be fine now.  
  
Charlie silently promised himself, promised her, that he would never let her get hurt again. Even now, he felt the frail form in his embrace shiver, and he shuddered to think of her becoming weaker, more fragile.  
  
No, he never spoke of children.  
  
He looked at her again, his eyes tracing the outline of her smooth red lips.  
  
Red...  
  
Blood red...  
  
Her body shook violently, each cough creating splatters of bright red on her white sweater. Shiny drops splashed from her lips to the ground, her hands trembling suddenly. Charlie held the woman he loved in his arms, biting back tears as she shuddered uncontrollably, the illness wracking her slim figure with pain.  
  
"Shhhh... it's okay, it's okay. I love you, baby...you're okay..." Charlie whispered to her, rocking her gently in his arms. He sighed as he felt her grow still, her breath ragged.  
  
No, he never spoke of children to her. But he would...  
  
He would change this.

* * *

__

_Enterprise: May 19, 2154_  
  
"Hey, Hosh! Wait up, darlin'!"  
  
Hoshi turned around in the hall to see Trip running after her, a bright grin on his face. Hoshi couldn't help but smile back. Trip could always do that to her. He brought out the best in her. Whenever she was with him, she felt her problems melt away. The man practically exploded with confidence and joy, and it was infectious.  
  
Today, however, she didn't need his cheerfulness to make her happy. The birthday surprise had kept her mood up all afternoon, and despite her frustration with the Eshian dialect, she was still feeling light hearted.  
  
"Commander." She nodded in acknowledgement, waiting for him.  
  
Trip gave her a wide grin as he slowed to walk beside her, several PADDs in his hand.  
  
"Heh, ya know, when you talk like that, you act so much like T'Pol it scares me."  
  
He made a face that Hoshi couldn't help but giggle at.  
  
Trip looked at the woman walking beside him, his eyes traveling over her slim form. She looked tired, but very happy, and he couldn't help but notice that with her hair down, slightly tossed about, she looked...  
  
Well, 'gorgeous' was the only word he could think of at the moment.  
  
"So what are ya wearing to dinner?" he asked, shaking the thoughts aside. "The red dress ya got on Risa? Or that little black one that I've heard you and Cutler talk about? I've heard some things about that one." He grinned at the very thought of it.  
  
Hoshi looked at him, confused for a moment.  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
Trip was surprised. "Didn't Jon tell you?"  
  
"No...tell me what?"  
  
Trip smacked himself lightly on the head.  
  
"I guess he must have forgotten. We're having a celebration dinner tonight, for your birthday. Captain's mess; just you, me, T'Pol, and Capn' Archer."  
  
"Oh," Hoshi said, smiling. "Okay then, what time?"  
  
_Damn, she looks good when she smiles like that_, Trip thought.  
  
"1900 hours. I gotta run; I have to give T'Pol these upgrades or she'll skin me alive." Trip grinned at her again and turned to the right. "Oh, and Hosh?"  
  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
  
Trip's smile became mischievous, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Wear the black dress tonight. Liz says it makes you look hot."  
  
Hoshi blushed tomato red at Trip's retreating form.

* * *

"To Hoshi!" They all spoke in unison as their wineglasses clinked together.  
  
Jonathan Archer beamed at the young, dark haired woman sitting across from him. For the millionth time, he thanked God that she was here with them, for he couldn't imagine being without her. He watched her smile at something Trip said, her almond eyes twinkling with laughter. Jon found himself lost in those eyes, found that her every movement seemed magical to him. She was wearing a black satin dress, the fabric shimmering as it hugged her body, shifting with every move she made. She turned her smile to him, her ruby lips moving to speak to him, but all he heard was the thumping of his own heart.  
  
"Captain?" T'Pol gave him a look that promptly snapped him back from his trance-like state.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It is not polite to stare."  
  
Archer smiled sheepishly. Damn, to have been caught staring at his linguist by his first officer was utterly embarrassing, and he couldn't help but notice that T'Pol was looking very amused.  
  
"Right. What were you saying, Hoshi?"  
  
Hoshi was beaming. "I meant to tell you earlier, but I was a bit preoccupied. I think I've finally narrowed down the Eshian dialect, and I'm having the UT process it as we speak. By tomorrow, we should be able to get down there and explore the eastern city of Phidai, which is where the main ritual takes place."  
  
Archer was extremely pleased, and he could feel his heart speeding up even more. _That's my girl_, he thought.  
  
"Have you figured out the specifics of the festival yet?" he asked, taking a sip of wine.  
  
"Somewhat," Hoshi replied. "You remember the story T'Pol told about the Zygaronian festival?"  
  
"Yeah, the one about doomed love, right?" Trip asked.  
  
Hoshi nodded.  
  
"Apparently, the Eshian myth is slightly different. Instead of one doomed love, it speaks of three. One for the past, one for the present, and one for the everlasting future. In the legend, the three lovers fought for the survival of the woman, but their battle resulted in the apocalypse of that age."  
  
"What happened then?" Archer asked curiously.  
  
Hoshi shook her head. "I'm afraid all I got was that after the apocalypse, the 'prophet' was summoned. There's not much after that."  
  
"Hmm," Archer said, "Perhaps we can find more from the locals tomorrow. Right, Hoshi?"  
  
"I suppose so, sir."  
  
"Nice job, Hosh. I knew you could do it." Trip gave her a warm smile, his hand gently resting over hers for a moment. Hoshi smiled back, her own fingers grasping his.  
  
Jonathan Archer felt a knife twist in his heart.

* * *

"I think Liz was right." Trip said softly as he walked Hoshi back to her quarters after dinner.  
  
"About what?" Hoshi asked, slightly sleepy.  
  
"The black dress does make you look hot."  
  
Hoshi giggled at his suggestive grin, playfully hitting his shoulder.  
  
"You better watch out, Commander. It's inappropriate to be talking to subordinates that way." She stopped at her door, turning to face him.  
  
"And how should I talk to subordinates, Ensign?" Trip whispered.  
  
His face was very close to hers, his breath warm on her skin. Hoshi's breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening as her own inappropriate thoughts swirled around in her mind.  
  
Fueled by the dark passion so clearly written in his eyes, Hoshi leaned forward, her lips tentative touching his. They tasted each other for the first time, their bodies seeming to fuse with one another as they kissed in the hall.  
  
Trip felt himself losing all sense of reality. Was this Hoshi he was kissing? Here? It was something he had only dared to dream.  
  
He felt every curve of her body, his hands grasping her bare shoulders, his mind exploding with emotion. It was so easy for him to love her, so easy for him to let loose with her, and as he savored the sweetness of her lips, he felt himself shudder with the new feelings.  
  
Hoshi was surprised at her own audacity, but she realized as his fingers caressed the small of her back that this moment felt right. They had been through so much together, their friendship and relationship maturing over the course of two years. As she led him into her quarters, she found how natural it felt to love him, to hold him, to touch him. They were in their own world now, all thoughts of careers, missions, and the outside life fading away until all that was left was sheer bliss.

* * *

Malcolm Reed watched them enter her quarters, his face impassive. He gave no sign that his heart was breaking, no sign that his very soul was being torn from his body.  
  
He watched the door slide shut with a soft hiss, lingering for only a brief moment before turning and walking away, tossing the flowers he had brought for her to the ground.  
  
_Forget-me-nots._  
  
The delicate pale blue flowers lay forlornly on the cold floor, the lights casting a shadow over their smooth petals.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**  
  
_Earth: December 24, 2148_  
  
"Merry Christmas, Hoshi!"  
  
Hoshi Sato's eyes widened at the smiling face in front of her. Crying out in glee, she ran forward, leaping into his ready arms. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before backing away to get a good look at him.  
  
Jonathan Archer.  
  
_He looks happy,_ Hoshi thought, smiling at him. And she was right; he had a bright smile on his face, one that lit up his solemn eyes and made his forehead crinkle slightly. He was dressed in a warm-looking sweater, his face youthful and healthy still. _He's not that old, you idiot_, Hoshi thought to herself. _I mean, honestly, he's only just reached his forties. He only looks a little older than you.  
_  
Hoshi couldn't believe that he was actually here, and she was, for once in her life, at a loss for words.  
  
"How..? I mean, what? I...you...what are you doing here in Florida?" She finally managed to get out.  
  
Jon grinned at her, offering her the bouquet he had been holding in his hand. Hoshi took them gratefully, breathing in the scent of the faded blue flowers, and pulled him inside as her colleagues peered down the hall to catch a glimpse of the son of the famous Henry Archer.  
  
"I have some time off until the new year, before Admiral Forrest wants me back at command, so I figured I should visit some old friends. I heard you were having a party over here, so I thought I'd drop in. I haven't seen you in a few years, Hoshi. God, you've grown." He took a step back and stared at his friend, and he realized that he had missed a large part of her life.  
  
She was taller now, though not nearly as tall as he. She had allowed her raven black hair to grow long again, and it hung loosely off her shoulders, highlighted with shades of brown from days in the sun. He remembered when she had been younger, she used to love wearing it in short pigtails, tied off with navy blue ribbons. He grinned as he saw that today, she was wearing her hair partially up, fastened with a long blue satin ribbon.  
  
She was no longer the girl he had met at the university but a woman, and a beautiful one at that. Her eyes, which once had been mischievous, now were matured, wiser, and more solemn. However, he could still see a sparkle amidst the rich brown depths, and her whole face seemed to brighten with every smile.  
  
Jon sighed. He had really missed her. The letters she had sent him were not nearly as good as the woman standing before him in the flesh.  
  
Hoshi sighed as well. She had really missed him. He looked just the same as he had in San Francisco, when she had been visiting the university there. But there was something that wasn't quite right, and she looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. He had changed, but she couldn't figure out how.  
  
"So I've been told. Dad says that I've grown too fast, and that I should try to slow down."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "He also said something about me being as brown as a monkey, but I think I might have heard him wrong."  
  
Jon laughed with Hoshi. He had never met her father, which was surprising as he had known Hoshi for years. Hoshi had only recently mended her relationship with her father, whom she had avoided most of her life. Jon was glad that she could now speak of him to her friends. She looked so much happier for it.  
  
"Come on," Hoshi gestured, leading him to the dining room. "I want you to meet some of my colleagues."  
  
"Are you still teaching here?" Jon asked in surprise. Hoshi made a face.  
  
"For the time being. I've put in a request to be transferred. A new facility sanctioned by Starfleet has opened in South America, and I am hoping to get a position there. That is," she said, frowning slightly, "if Professor Guprint ever brings my request to the admirals in charge. I know I'm not Starfleet, so there's probably some bias there, but honestly, that man is insufferable."  
  
Jon gave her an encouraging smile. "I'll see what I can do. Forrest owes me a favor, anyway."  
  
Hoshi practically squealed and she couldn't help but hug him again. Jon pretended to choke under her embrace, and she hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Hoshi, aren't you going to introduce us to your charming friend?" A red- haired woman in her mid-forties smiled at Jon, her eyelashes fluttering suggestively. Hoshi rolled her eyes at Jon, who blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
"Sure. Emily Popkin, Jonathan Archer."  
  
Jon shook hands with her, smiling politely. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, darlin'," Emily responded, and gestured for him to sit by her. Jon gave Hoshi a look, glaring at the very amused expression on her face, and reluctantly allowed himself to be guided to his seat.  
  
Hoshi laughed.  
  
She had really missed him.

* * *

The next morning was hectic.  
  
Jon had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang, and he shuffled behind Hoshi as she opened the door.  
  
A young man stood outside, dressed in a Starfleet uniform. His light brown hair was streaked with hints of gold, and he smiled at Hoshi when she asked him who he was.  
  
"Commander Charles Tucker III. Professor Sato, I presume?"  
  
"Do I know you?" Hoshi asked. He looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Not yet, Professor. I'm looking for Jonathan Archer."  
  
Jon came up from behind Hoshi to get a glimpse of the man who was speaking. He grinned in recognition, shouting out to him.  
  
"Trip! What the hell are you doing here? How'd you find me?"  
  
Hoshi looked at the man whom Jon had referred to as "Trip". So this was Jon's best friend, finally in the flesh. That's why he had seemed familiar; Hoshi had seen pictures of him in Jon's room. She remembered hearing countless stories about their "adventures" together, most of which had ended with bar fights over women or stomach pains over exotic foods.  
  
Charles Tucker III had a nice smile, Hoshi decided. He looked only a few years older than Hoshi, his bright blue eyes shining with a glee that Hoshi could only describe as being childlike. He was tall though, with a strong jaw and a slim, well-built body. Hoshi realized that she was blatantly staring at him, and she quickly looked away, blushing.  
  
"It wasn't so hard," Trip replied, smiling. "When I heard that you were heading to Florida for vacation, I figured you'd be visiting some old friends. Admiral Forrest wanted me to give you something, since I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop in. Have I, uh, caught you at a bad time?" He gestured towards Archer's half-shaven face and Hoshi's bathrobe and pink bunny slippers. Both of them turned red.  
  
"Uh, no. Of course not." Hoshi replied. "Please, Mr. Tucker-"  
  
"Call me Trip, please, Professor," Trip interrupted. "The only times I hear "Mr. Tucker" is when I know I'm getting in trouble."  
  
Hoshi smiled at that.  
  
"Ok, then. Trip it is. And it's Hoshi. "Professor" makes me sound too old."  
  
Trip grinned at her comment.  
  
"Please, come in," Hoshi added, gesturing inside.  
  
Trip nodded his thanks and stepped into the apartment.  
  
Hoshi quickly tightened her bathrobe and gestured to the living room. "Would you like some coffee? Tea?"  
  
"No thanks, darlin'." Trip replied, flashing her another brilliant smile. His soft accent caught her off guard slightly. It was definitely southern, though more gentle than Emily's deep drawl. Hoshi felt her ears perk up at the sound of his voice. She hadn't noticed the accent earlier, though that was probably because she had been too busy staring.  
  
"So what did you need to give me, Trip?" Jon asked.  
  
Trip reached into his pocket and pulled out a data PADD and a small box. He handed the PADD over to Jon first.  
  
"Forrest wanted me to give you that in person, still being classified and all." He gave Hoshi a wink. "It's the schematics on the new ship they're currently building for us. Starship _Enterprise_. She's a real beauty."  
  
Jon looked over the PADD, smiling as he looked at his future home.  
  
"_Enterprise_?" Hoshi asked, looking confused.  
  
Trip looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Surely Jon told you?"  
  
"Told me what?" Hoshi looked at Jon, waiting.  
  
"I was going to tell her today, Trip, but you sort of ruined my surprise there." He grinned at his friend, who blushed sheepishly.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Jon."  
  
"So, what is it?" Hoshi asked, getting slightly impatient.  
  
Trip gestured to Jon to speak.  
  
"Well, Hosh...you remember how I said I was on break until after the new year, because Forrest wanted me back at command?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, the reason is because I've been promoted. I've been assigned to a special mission, as Captain, and Trip here is going to be my chief engineer."  
  
"Oh my goodness! Congratulations Jon! You too, Trip!" Hoshi gave Jon a big hug, and then turned to Trip. She hesitated, and then awkwardly shook his hand. Trip blushed, but he shook her hand back firmly. Hoshi felt her cheeks redden as well, enjoying the warmth from his touch.  
  
Hoshi let her hand linger in his grasp, unable to look away from his gaze. A small cough from Jon startled Hoshi, and she withdrew her hand quickly with a small gasp.  
  
Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, Hoshi sat back again, turning her attention back to Jon, who had an odd expression on his face.  
  
"What's in the box?" Jon asked, looking over at the small item next to Trip.  
  
"Oh that," Trip grinned. "I thought you'd like to have it. Sort of a Christmas gift, I guess."  
  
Jon smiled and delightedly opened the box to reveal ten small data chips. He looked at Trip, confused.  
  
"They're the last ten championship games. I figured you of all people would appreciate that."  
  
Jon looked at the chips in his hand as if they were gemstones. He almost had a tear in his eye.  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Trip. He coughed slightly to cover up his laughter, his eyes shining. Hoshi grinned back, trying to suppress her own giggles.  
  
"So what's the mission going to be for _Enterprise_?" Hoshi asked, gently tapping Jon on the shoulder to snap him back from his dazed state.  
  
"Exploration. She's amazing. The first warp five vessel in Starfleet history." Jon was beaming.  
  
"Wow." Hoshi said, looking at Trip, who was swelling with pride. "How many crew members?"  
  
"We're counting on around eighty, but it could change a bit within the last few months."  
  
"Ya know," Trip said, this time giving Jon a wink. "Almost all crew positions have been assigned, but we still need a comm officer."  
  
Hoshi didn't catch on at first, and she looked between the two of them, puzzled. Jon smiled at the thought of his close friend onboard with him.  
  
"He means you, Hosh." Jon clarified for her. "You're a linguistic genius, and we definitely need the best."  
  
Hoshi was taken aback by his proposal. Her, on a spaceship? It was absurd. She shuddered to think of how her claustrophobia would react to the confined settings of a vessel.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Hoshi replied. "I'm just not the spaceship kind of girl. Besides, I'm not Starfleet personnel; your superiors would have a fit."  
  
Trip grinned at her again, and for some odd reason, Hoshi grinned along with him. Really, did the man ever stop smiling?  
  
_But it's a nice smile..._  
  
Hoshi shook the thoughts off again.  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure about that." Jon said, putting an arm around Hoshi supportively. Hoshi smiled at him, but shook her head again.  
  
"Well," Trip announced, rising to his feet. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to be leaving now. I'm here visiting family too, and they're gonna roast me alive if I'm late for church and all."  
  
He extended his hand to Hoshi, shook it firmly, smiled at Jon, and then walked to the door. Jon and Hoshi followed him, stopping at the door to say their farewells.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Jon. You too, Hoshi." Trip said, flashing them another brilliant smile.  
  
"Take care, Trip." Jon replied, still clutching the data chips. "And thanks for the gift."  
  
"No problem." Trip replied, turning to leave. "Oh, and Jon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Trip winked again at Jon. "Promise me you'll make her think real hard about joining us before she turns it down."  
  
Hoshi laughed at that. "I don't know about that, Trip. As Jon well knows, I can be awfully stubborn."  
  
Trip made a face. "Yeah, well, Jon's also a persistent guy. And for that matter, so am I. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again, Hoshi." He grinned at the both of them, and then waved them off. "Merry Christmas to ya."  
  
With that, Charles Tucker III walked away.  
  
Hoshi sighed, closing the door as she faced Jon. He had a serious look upon his face, as if he were deep in thought. Hoshi gently touched his arm, drawing his attention back to her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Hoshi asked, eliciting a small smile from Jon.  
  
"It was nothing." He replied, taking her hand gently and leading her back into the living room. "Just thinking about the future. That's all."  
  
He sat on the couch, pulling Hoshi closer to him as their heads rested against one another. Tenderly, he stroked her long hair, his fingers brushing against her cheek. Hoshi sighed, content.  
  
"You mean the future on _Enterprise_?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, taking a deep breath. "And about what my dad used to tell me. 'You can't be afraid of the wind, Jon'. I used to dream about commanding my own ship, taking it to the stars, where no man has ever gone before."  
  
"Or woman," Hoshi added, smirking.  
  
Jon laughed.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I guess I never imagined it could actually happen, you know? I don't know how to explain it, but I think that seeing Trip in uniform, here of all places, sort of thrust the whole future idea right in my face. It's a reality now. I don't know if I should be glad or scared."  
  
Hoshi was silent, knowing that she had to let him keep talking, to let it all out.  
  
"You know, I was also thinking about what Trip said. About you coming with me."  
  
He shifted slightly so that he was looking into her eyes.  
  
"I want that to happen, Hoshi. Promise me you'll think about it? For me?"  
  
Hoshi looked into the depths of those eyes and saw utter sincerity. It frightened her a little, seeing such seriousness in the eyes of a man she had known to be so lighthearted in the past. She saw responsibility settle on his shoulders, a weight she recognized in the tired lines of his face. It was a different man who was asking her to come with him, a different man that she was almost afraid of.  
  
Jon blinked, shaking his head somewhat. A smile appeared on his face, a genuine expression of happiness. Hoshi sighed in relief. He hadn't changed that much. He was still her Jon.  
  
"Hey, what do you say we watch some of these right now? Make it a movie day." Hoshi groaned jokingly, snatching up the box and running off.  
  
"No way! Not boring water polo matches!"  
  
Jon realized a second too late that his precious box was now being taken away from him. He jumped up from the couch, chasing after her.  
  
"Hey! Give that back, Hosh, or you'll be sorry!"  
  
Hoshi giggled, circling the kitchen counter. "How sorry?" She called out to him, making a leap for the stairs. She ran up the steps, moving towards her room. Jon ran after her, diving for her feet. With a devilish grin on his face, he tackled her to the bed, his fingers searching her body until he had found the right spot.  
  
Hoshi burst out in laughter, her body shaking as he tickled her furiously. Gasping for breath, she raised her arms in surrender.  
  
"I give up! I give up!" She managed to gasp out in the midst of her laughter. "Oh come on, that's no fair! I said I give up!"  
  
Jon finally relented, scooping up the box and giggling like a child. Hoshi lay on the bed, breathing heavily but grinning wildly.  
  
Jon finally tossed aside the box, a better idea coming to him. He dropped to the bed next to her, propping his head up with his arm.  
  
Hoshi looked at him, her heart ringing loudly in her ears. Slowly, cautiously, Jon leaned closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Their lips touched for the first time, their bodies gently exploring one another. His mouth lingered on hers for a moment as they drew the moment out. Finally, he lifted his head away, a smile on his lips. Hoshi's face was flushed red, but she leaned closer again, inviting more.  
  
The box of data chips lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

__

_Earth: May 19, 2177  
_  
Malcolm Reed sat in the garden alone.  
  
The loose soil beneath his feet was a deep red, the small pebbles shining in the sun amidst the darkness. The heat of the sun felt hot on his bare neck, and his vision was blurred by the glaring rays.  
  
He held a small flower in his hands, his rough fingers feeling the smooth surface of the petals.  
  
_Forget-me-not.  
_  
Hot tears spilt from his eyes to the ground, wetting the soil and splashing against the tiny stones. His shoulders shook with each sob, his cries echoing through the garden, though no one heard his weeping.  
  
He was a man completely broken, a man utterly devoid of spirit.  
  
He sobbed in the garden he had planted for her, a dark figure surrounded by the pale blue of forget-me-nots.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Hoshi," he whispered to the wind, placing the flower on the ground.

* * *

Charlie looked through the cold glass door at the woman he loved, a woman who was slowly dying. Men dressed in stark white swarmed around her, frantically trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
There was so much blood.  
  
It stained her pale skin, her white gown. _She doesn't deserve_ this, he thought, his hands clenched into tight fists at his side.  
  
He felt a presence move behind him and come to stand next to him.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." Charlie said quietly, though his voice was laced with anger. The other figure nodded, but he did not move to leave.  
  
The two of them watched the doctors moved about her frail body, binding her wrists with thick bandages.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Charlie turned to glare at the man, sorrow and fury mixed in his brilliant blue eyes. "You're _sorry_? She never deserved this. She did this for you. And you just walked away." He gave a bitter laugh, waiting for him to reply.  
  
"I know," was all he said. He sighed, looking longingly at the figure on the opposite side of the glass.  
  
"God keep you safe," he whispered, and then turned to leave.  
  
"To hell with God," Charlie spoke through clenched teeth. "To hell with it all."  
  
Charlie stared one more time into the eyes of his former leader, hero, and most importantly, friend. But there was no kindness in Charlie's eyes now, no sign that they had once been almost like brothers. Only hatred remained.  
  
"And to hell with you." Charlie spat out, and turned away from him.  
  
President Jonathan Archer sighed, taking one last glance at the woman he had once loved more than anything, at the woman he now regretted leaving. He thought back on all the choices he had made, all of the decisions that had taken him away from her. Taken him away from life.  
  
But it was too late now.  
  
"Goodbye, Trip," Jon whispered, and he walked away.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**  
  
_Enterprise: May 20, 2154  
_  
Trip woke up to the smell of lavender.  
  
He lay confused for a moment, eyes blinking hard as he looked about his surroundings. Neat but small, the room he was in was decorated with small personal touches. As he turned his head to one side, he could make out the blurry shapes of a few picture frames here and there, some data PADDs scattered across the desk, and an oriental vase with a bouquet of dried flowers.  
  
_And lavender...  
_  
The smell was still there. Trip turned around, seeking the source of the fragrant scent.  
  
He found himself staring at the sleeping form of Hoshi Sato.  
  
Suddenly, the room didn't seem so fuzzy anymore, nor did his eyes droop with drowsiness. All of his senses came alive, his body tightening as he looked at the woman lying next to him. Moments from the night before came back to him in a hurry, and he almost groaned with pleasure at the memories in his mind.  
  
It had been real...  
  
He leaned closer to her, breathing in her warmth, and he smelled the faint scent of lavender again. It was Hoshi...she smelled heavenly.  
  
Slowly, as quietly and gently as he could, he propped his arm up, turning his whole body to face hers. And he watched her sleep.  
  
Her black tresses were down, richly dark against the pale of her sheets. The bare crème of her skin glowed in the dim lights of her quarters. Trip gasped a little as his gaze wandered lower, to the curves of her body that were now covered in her blankets. He had gotten to know those curves well the night before, and despite his previously tired state, he felt the hunger seep into his thoughts again.  
  
She stirred, shifting her body slightly. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip, giving a small sigh that Trip loved hearing. He almost wished she would wake up, just so that he could hear her sigh once more.  
  
Trip had never admitted to anyone the way he truly felt about love. He thought back briefly to the last few relationships he'd had, the ones that had had the potential to be serious loves. He thought about Natalie most of all.  
  
She had accused him for being too immature, for leaving her for his career, for not taking their relationship seriously enough. But Trip knew that if anything, he had been too serious with her. The jokes, the little gestures, the sometimes annoying charm; they were parts of him that he couldn't deny, but yet they meant so much more when his heart was in them. None of the women could understand that, Natalie most of all. She had wanted drama, wanted lust, wanted a romance that would bring down the world, so to speak.  
  
Trip ached for someone to share his life with.  
  
He had always envisioned himself as a father one day. He wanted a person whom he could grow to love so deeply, so profoundly, that he would feel utterly contented and satisfied. He wanted a soul mate.  
  
Trip shook his head softly. What the hell was he thinking about that for?  
  
_Because you want Hoshi to be that person.  
_  
Trip smiled at his own foolishness. _She's an Ensign, I'm a Commander. It wouldn't be right...  
_  
Suddenly the weight of what he had done fell upon his shoulders. God, what had he done? He frowned, trying to remember the exact details of the night before. They had been drinking, hadn't they? God...what if he had taken advantage of her? He tried to remember what had happened, but the conversation the night before was only a blur. All he could think about was the smell of her body, the feel of her skin against his, and he found himself dizzy with just the thought of it.  
  
_Dammit...you know that there are regulations against this sort of thing. T'Pol's gonna have a heart attack...and the Captain..._  
  
Trip frowned. He hadn't realized earlier that the effects of his involvement with Hoshi would reach Captain Archer. Jon and Hoshi had always been close. Trip could even remember the first time he had met Hoshi, and Jon had been there. In fact, wasn't Jon the one who had convinced Hoshi to join Enterprise?  
  
Trip shook his head again.  
  
_Dammit all again...now you're gonna have your best friend and captain ready to strangle you. What the hell were you thinking?_  
  
Trip couldn't help but grin. He could put the blame on the alcohol, that he hadn't been thinking clearly, but the honest man in him, the man who felt his heart move as he looked at the woman beside him, that man knew that things had never been clearer. He had acted upon thoughts he had only dared to think about, but it had been his decision. He loved Hoshi, he was sure of it. And for what he knew, he hadn't even been close to being drunk.  
  
So the problem now came to secrecy. He hated the thought of lying to his friends, to his Captain, when what he really wanted to do was jump on a table and shout out to the world, "I made love to Hoshi Sato last night!". Hell, part of him actually thought about doing just that, but then he figured he would have to add Hoshi to the list of people wanting to strangle him.  
  
Trip sighed. It wasn't doing him any good thinking about this.  
  
He didn't realize that Hoshi had been awake for the last few moments, watching him as the thoughts had swirled around his mind. Trip suddenly focused upon Hoshi, and a smile touched his lips at the tentative expression in her warm brown eyes.  
  
"Mornin', sleepin' beauty," Trip teased, grinning even more.  
  
Hoshi offered a bright smile in return. She moved a little, wriggling into a more comfortable position, and promptly propped her arm up in a similar fashion to his.  
  
"Good morning," she replied, sighing a little. Trip almost jumped at the sound. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"About 0700 hours."  
  
Hoshi groaned. "My shift starts at 0800."  
  
"There's still an hour left. You have plenty of time." He grinned at her.  
  
Hoshi smiled back at him.  
  
"Did you sleep all right?" Trip asked, seemingly calm. The truth was, he was nervous about how she would react.  
  
Hoshi mumbled something incoherent, and Trip leaned closer to her to try to hear.  
  
"Say that again?"  
  
Hoshi grinned, blushing slightly, and then promptly covered her face with the blanket.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Trip complained, moving to uncover her head. "What did you say?"  
  
Hoshi giggled. Sighing again, she pulled down the blanket that had been covering her head, looking at him with an amused twinkle in her eye. Trip recognized the look; he often had the same expression on his own face. He grinned at that. The feelings of uncertainty were fading fast, replaced by untold happiness.  
  
"I said, 'fine, except that you stole all my blankets'," she said, smiling even more.  
  
"No way! I am not a blanket hog," Trip protested, sitting up a bit. "Look at you; you have tons of room and you're fully covered."  
  
Hoshi giggled again. "That's because I had to kick you in the middle of the night to get you to loosen your grip on them."  
  
Trip gave a playful growl and promptly dove for the blankets, pulling them around himself and leaving Hoshi clinging to a thin sheet.  
  
"Hey!" Hoshi cried out, scrambling to pry the blanket from him.  
  
Trip stuck out his tongue at her, grinning from ear to ear. "Heh. If you think I'm a blanket hog, I'll be a blanket hog."  
  
Hoshi glared at him.  
  
"Okay, then. This means war."  
  
Giving a mock battle cry, she grabbed her pillow and lunged at Trip. Trip looked shocked, but his surprise quickly faded as a means of revenge crossed his mind. Grinning wickedly, he dove back at her, his sheer weight pressing her against the bed. He made sure that he wasn't hurting her, but he held her down, his face inches from hers.  
  
"Now, Ensign. I believe that you've lost this war. Surrender, and I'll make it easy for ya." A sly grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Never," Hoshi said breathlessly, grinning as well. "You'll never beat me, Charles Tucker."  
  
Trip grinned even more. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, eliciting a bout of laughter from Hoshi, and then promptly moved closer to her.  
  
Hoshi's eyes widened in shock as his lips moved suddenly across her body. She gave a small gasp as his mouth gently pulled at her skin, teasing the bare flesh. He was awakening feelings she had never thought existed, his every movement deliberately and excruciatingly inducing waves of pleasure throughout her body.  
  
"Oh, Trip," she moaned, as he left a trail of kisses along her neck.  
  
"Surrender?" Trip murmured to her.  
  
Hoshi placed her hands to his face, taking him away from his present task. Gazing into his eyes, she pulled him down to her, drawing him into a warm and passionate kiss.  
  
"Surrender..." she whispered back, and brought him in for another kiss.

* * *

"Ensign Sato has informed me that the main festivities are to be taking place in the city of Phidai, on the eastern coast of the northern continent. We'll take Shuttlepod One down, land approximately half a mile off the city, and hike our way back. Sub-commander T'Pol has informed me that while the Eshians are a pre-warp civilization, their technological advances are rapid and ongoing. Upon initial scans, we found several energy emissions running up and down the coast. Because we don't know just how advanced they are, I want everybody to be ready in case we are detected. Understood?"  
  
There were several nods from the various officers on the bridge. Captain Archer nodded to Hoshi, who moved to speak.  
  
"I have managed to translate the local Phidian dialect, but there are still some holes to the translation. However, I've found through my research that the Eshians have so many dialects that few from one city understand the language of another, even if the two cities are fairly close. Therefore, if there are any brief lapses due to the UT, simply explain that you are traveling from a different area. The locals should be satisfied with that answer."  
  
Archer nodded in agreement.  
  
"Everybody clear? Good. Now, Dr. Phlox is waiting in Sickbay to aid in our disguise. Travis, you're driving. Trip, T'Pol, and Hoshi; you're coming as well. I'll meet you all in one hour. Dismissed."  
  
"Sir, if I may."  
  
"Lieutenant Reed?"  
  
Malcolm looked towards Hoshi, and then quickly back at Archer, who was gazing at him expectantly.  
  
"Permission to join the away team as well, sir?"  
  
Archer thought for a moment, then nodded briskly.  
  
"Fine with me, Malcolm. Just don't go in there guns blazing. Remember, these are primitive peoples. They probably scare easily."  
  
"I'll try to keep that in mind, sir."  
  
"Good. Now, let's not keep the doctor waiting."  
  
They followed Archer into the turbolift and headed down to Sickbay. Hoshi found herself standing next to Trip, who was doing everything in his power not to reach out and hold her. He thought back to their morning, to the conversation they had had while wrapped in each others arms.  
  
_"Trip...what will happen if the others find out? I mean, there are rules about this. You could get into serious trouble."  
  
Darlin', I really don't give a damn about the rules right now. We have each other...does anything else matter?"  
  
"No...I guess you're right"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Trip?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"No matter what happens, you'll still think that about me, k?"  
  
"Hoshi, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing...never mind. I guess I'm just still sleepy."  
  
"Hosh..."  
  
"It's okay, never mind."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I promise."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
_Trip frowned slightly. It wasn't like Hoshi to be so mysterious. Something was bothering her, he could feel it.  
  
As they stepped out of the lift and walked down the corridors, he allowed himself to look sideways at her. A wide smile broke out onto his face as he noticed a faint bruise on the bottom of her neck, partially hidden by her uniform, partially covered by some sort of makeup. He grinned even more as he saw that Hoshi had noticed his staring, and that her cheeks were tainted a soft pink.  
  
Checking to see that no one was looking at them, he reached a hand over and touched hers, sensations shooting through his body like electricity as his skin moved against hers. She shuddered a little, as if feeling the same way, and she let her hand remain in his. Trip marveled at the power she had over him, the way her every move could affect him.  
  
The Sickbay doors slid opened with a hiss, and Hoshi jumped slightly, pulling her hand quickly from Trip's and blushing. Trip grinned, but managed to get himself under control as they stepped into Sickbay. They were the last to enter, and both made an effort to avoid eye contact as Phlox began to speak.  
  
"Ah, wonderful. Let's get started, shall we?" He gestured to the screen as the officers crowded about him. "Now, based upon the pictures provided to me by Sub-commander T'Pol, I have managed to find a close up of a typical Eshian male and a female. Observe, please."  
  
He pointed to the screen, which was displaying two separate shots of the Eshian people. Trip was surprised at the appearance of the man and woman. They were dark-skinned, the female a lighter tan than the male, and there were a series of bony ridges encircling their foreheads, almost like crowns. The male had a more prominent ridge in the center of his forehead, giving him the appearance of having a horn. The female, on the other hand, had a flattened, circular plate in the center of her forehead, which resembled a large piece of jewelry.  
  
"Well, looks like you'll blend right in, Travis," Archer grinned, looking at the darkened skin of the young ensign, who was grinning back.  
  
"Yeah, but what about the rest of us?" Trip asked, looking at Phlox expectantly.  
  
"I was getting to that, Commander. Here." He placed a small jar into Trip's hands, and proceed to give a container to each of the officers except for Travis, who was grinning broadly. Hoshi opened it, looking at it suspiciously.  
  
"Doctor, this looks like decon gel," Malcolm spoke up, reaching a finger in to tentatively touch the substance.  
  
"Not quite, Mr. Reed," Phlox replied. "It is actually a pigment, designed to temporarily dye your skin to the appropriate color. I need you all to apply them thoroughly about yourselves, and then come back here for the application of the ridges. I'll have the quartermaster send up your clothes to your quarters. Please be prompt; the gel is designed to last forty-eight hours before reapplication is necessary."  
  
"Won't it wash off when we shower?" Malcolm asked, rubbing a little of the gel between his fingers.  
  
Phlox shook his head. "As I said, Lieutenant, it is semi-permanent. You'll find it to be much like your own skin; waterproof and environment- proof. Now, if you'll excuse me. Ensign Mayweather, we may begin the application of your facial ridges."  
  
Trip made a mental note to get Travis back for the annoyingly smug grin on his face.  
  
"Well, I guess it's off to our quarters now," Trip said, walking out the door. An idea suddenly came to him, and he almost giggled with anticipation.  
  
"Hey, Hosh..." He gestured for her to walk with him, away from Archer and Reed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you say to you, me, and a little of this gel...?" He grinned devilishly.  
  
Hoshi blushed furiously, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Not this time, Trip. I'll see you in an hour."  
  
She smiled her own little smile and simply walked away, leaving Trip with his mouth open, staring after her.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:  
**  
_Enterprise: January 28, 2153  
_  
"No, no. You're still aiming a bit far to your side. Don't think about adjusting your aim for the phase variance. You're overcompensating for the shift. Just point to where the target is, not where you think the pistol will fire."  
  
Malcolm Reed sighed as he saw the look of frustration cross the young ensign's face. It had been weeks since the captain had requested that Malcolm enhance Hoshi's weapons training and lessons in self-defense. Hoshi's marksmanship had been improving over the course of their training, but she still made the same mistakes that often threw off her accuracy.  
  
"Lieutenant, can we try something different? I'm tired of the shooting game. My arms feel as they're about to fall off."  
  
Malcolm sighed again. Hoshi was trying, he could tell she was. But he also knew that she would rather be anywhere but here in the armory training area.  
  
Maybe even anywhere but here with him.  
  
Malcolm frowned at that, not sure of where that thought was leading him. Out of the blue, the events regarding his birthday came into mind, and he allowed a small smile to play across his features.  
  
Malcolm knew that while he commanded the respect of the crew, most were either afraid of him or disliked him outright. He didn't blame them. He had never been the type to make himself known among his peers, nor did he thrive upon gossip and companionship. Thus, other than the senior officers and a few of his armory crew, no one really knew Malcolm Reed that well, and not surprisingly, not many tried to get to know him better.  
  
However, Malcolm mused, almost grinning, there were some exceptions to the rule. Trip always teased him tirelessly about what he called the "Target Practice Fan Club", a group of younger ensigns who had taken a sudden interest in weapons handling after news of Malcolm's private lessons with Hoshi floated around the ship.  
  
"Lieutenant?" Hoshi asked again, waving her hands lightly in front of Malcolm's face in an attempt to get his attention.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, my apologies, Ensign," Malcolm said, turning away from his thoughts and focusing upon Hoshi. "Now, what were you saying?"  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
"I was saying that your fan club is waiting outside and are naked and screaming 'Target Practice! Target Practice!'"  
  
Malcolm spun around in terror.  
  
"What?! Hoshi, are you-"  
  
He stopped as he noticed Hoshi's wide grin, and then he too felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He realized then that he was blushing, his cheeks hot as he tried to avoid her eyes.  
  
"You know, you've been hanging out with Commander Tucker far too much these days."  
  
Hoshi grinned again.  
  
"Keep yer shirt on, Lieutenant. It was just a joke."  
  
It was Malcolm's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Oh Christ, don't do that ever again. You almost sounded like him."  
  
He grinned at her, and Hoshi laughed aloud at that. Shaking her head softly, she murmured quietly, almost to herself.  
  
"You should smile more often, Malcolm," she muttered to herself, not aware that Malcolm had heard her quite clearly in the quiet of the armory.  
  
Malcolm chose not to comment. Hoshi was a friend, a colleague, someone with whom Malcolm could feel at ease. He looked at her now, the remnants of her bright smile still adding a glow to her face, and he offered a small smile in return.  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?" Hoshi asked, this time being more serious. "I really can't stand the sight of a phase pistol now, so can we do something different?  
  
"Of course," Malcolm replied. "You do need to work on your martial arts. We haven't done that in a few weeks. Hand to hand combat is sometimes necessary on missions."  
  
Hoshi nodded, pulling her hair into a tighter ponytail.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"Good. We'll start with stretching and breathing techniques."  
  
"Ok. Same routine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They did not speak much for some time. Hoshi was concentrating hard on following Malcolm's moves as he led her through the stretching and yoga- like exercises. He could hear her trying to control her breathing, and her quietly muttered "damn " when she almost lost her balance brought a smile to his face, though it was hidden from her view.  
  
Malcolm didn't really understand why, but for some reason he could not help but be happier when Hoshi was around. He had noticed it with the other officers as well, in that they all seemed to be more optimistic when Hoshi was with them, even if it was purely for the sake of comforting her insecurities about space. Malcolm smiled at the thought. He had never thought he and Hoshi would become close friends, not after the way she had panicked on the very first mission. He remembered thinking that it was a mistake for her to be out there, as she clearly feared the dangers of starship life.  
  
It was a different woman standing next to him now. Hoshi was as terrified of small spaces as ever, and he knew that she still secretly loathed away missions, but somehow, she had grown past that. She had put aside her fears, willing to risk everything in times of danger for her crew and her ship. It was something Malcolm deeply respected.  
  
Malcolm let the calming motions clear his head, trying to place all stray thoughts in the back of his mind. However, to his surprise and annoyance, he simply could not stop thinking about, well, everything.  
  
He sighed, his frustration slipping out as he dropped the stance he had been holding. Hoshi followed suit, but her sharp ears had missed nothing, and she looked at him with curiosity and concern in her eyes.  
  
"Malcolm? Are you all right?"  
  
Malcolm did not reply, but instead gestured to the mat on the floor and the markings upon it.  
  
"First one to knock the other out of the ring loses. Fair?"  
  
Hoshi shrugged, looking slightly uneasy.  
  
"No. You know you'll take me down easily, so why bother?"  
  
"Because you need to learn, Hoshi. Now come on."  
  
Hoshi reluctantly assumed an attacking position, and Malcolm did likewise. At a signal from Malcolm, they began to circle one another.  
  
Malcolm was impressed by how light her footsteps were, and how limber she was when moving. However, he saw that she was still watching his face, searching for signs in his eyes of how he was going to attack.  
  
"Watch my body movements, Hoshi. They'll let you know how I'll come at you. That's it, keep your eyes focused."  
  
Malcolm leaned to the side suddenly, moving to tackle her from the left. Hoshi, surprised by the move, rolled off to the side, pushing herself off the floor to face Malcolm again, who was smiling.  
  
"Good," he said, shifting his balance from foot to foot. "I think I recognize the move. T'Pol taught you that one, didn't she?"  
  
Hoshi nodded, allowing a grin.  
  
"All right. Again."  
  
This time, Malcolm feigned a right tackle, then proceeded to lash out with his leg, tripping Hoshi as she dove away and rendering her defeated on the floor. Hoshi glared at him, her eyes sparkling with the challenge.  
  
Malcolm stood, reaching a hand to help her up.  
  
_THUD.  
_  
Malcolm winced as he found himself lying flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him as a triumphant Hoshi leaned over him, a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Are you all right, sir?" Hoshi asked, amusement in her voice as she patted his shoulder sympathetically.  
  
Malcolm groaned, but then deftly grabbed her arm and with a thump, pulled her down next to him.  
  
They lay like that for a few moments, side by side, until Hoshi propped herself up on one elbow and turned towards Malcolm, who was still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"So who won that one, Lieutenant?" Hoshi asked, her eyes gleaming with mischief. She giggled, and Malcolm allowed a smile to take over his features. He felt so comfortable here, lying next to her on the floor.  
  
"Honor in defeat, Ensign," Malcolm lectured mock-seriously, his face still smiling. "Never let your ego get the better of you."  
  
Hoshi laughed at that.  
  
"Of course, Lieutenant."  
  
Malcolm rolled over on his side so that he was looking at her, his deep blue eyes searching her own. His gaze lingered on hers for a moment before moving to her bare arms, his eyes roaming over the smooth skin. He almost gasped at the sight of the exposed skin of her stomach as the fabric of her workout clothes shifted.  
  
Hoshi seemed to shudder slightly.  
  
"Hoshi? Are you cold?"  
  
She shook her head, not speaking, and laid quite still.  
  
Malcolm's gaze fell upon the edge of a thin scar on her stomach, half covered by her top. Tentatively, almost unaware of the daring of his actions, he reached a hand to her shirt, lifting the fabric away from the scar.  
  
Hoshi's breathing quickened, and she shuddered again.  
  
Malcolm traced the scar with his finger, marveling at the feel of her skin under his hands, at the fact that she was letting him do this. He looked at her and she smiled at him, answering his unspoken question.  
  
"It was from a hiking accident a long time ago. I fell against the rocks and hit my own pack against my stomach. The metal left a scar."  
  
Malcolm nodded, though he didn't reply.  
  
Hoshi looked at him, her eyes now leaving his face and traveling down his body, to the areas of exposed skin. She found a similarly thin scar on his arm, partially visible under the T-shirt he wore. Without a word, she pulled the sleeve up, exposing the scar. She then ran her fingers down his arm, creating sensations in him that he had not known to be possible. He now shuddered as well, surprised at the sudden movement of his own body in response to her touch. A questioning look came in her eyes, and Malcolm almost smiled.  
  
"Fencing scar. I was a bit too slow."  
  
She grinned at that.  
  
They continued to lie there, utterly comfortable with each other, their fingers roaming over old scars, learning of the stories behind each one. Malcolm had never felt so at ease with another person. He had never simply lain with a woman, never allowed his defenses to fall down, never let someone else in so deeply like he was doing now.  
  
He was fiercely thankful for her, thankful that he had finally found someone who could connect to him, to see beyond the calm exterior to the vulnerable person beneath.  
  
The man with the scars.  
  
Hoshi's fingers slid over the material of his shirt, tentatively touching his shoulders, his chest muscles, and finally stopping to rest upon his heart.  
  
Malcolm breathed deeply, almost afraid to move. He thought about saying something, and then decided against it, forcing his tense muscles to relax. He wondered if she knew the effect she was having on him. He wondered if she even knew what she was doing.  
  
Hoshi's hand did not move from its position over his heart, her whole body seeming still. Slowly, she leaned in to him, placing her ear to his heart. Malcolm sucked in a deep breath, unsure of what to do next. He settled upon placing his arms around her body, drawing her closer to him as she listened to his heartbeat.  
  
No words were exchanged between them, for none were needed.  
  
Malcolm enjoyed the quiet, enjoyed the utter stillness save for their breathing and the soft beat of his heart. In his mind, there was nothing better than this.  
  
"Takin' a break?"  
  
The rougher Southern voice made Malcolm jump up, the relaxed and comfortable state of mind now gone.  
  
Commander Charles Tucker III was standing over them, an amused expression on his face. However, Malcolm's keen eyes saw the glazed look in Trip's eyes, and he realized the Commander was trying to control the other emotions that were burning in him.  
  
Malcolm didn't know what to make of it. He shrugged at Trip's comment, moving to stand. He slipped back into the persona of the unapproachable armory officer, his back stiffening as he stood. Next to him, Hoshi stirred, looking at Trip with a smile on her face. Malcolm moved to help Hoshi up, his arms around her bare shoulders. He didn't see Trip wince ever so slightly, nor did he hear the softly muttered curse slip from the commander's lips.  
  
"I think we're done here, Ensign," Malcolm said softly, moving to put away the phase pistols. Hoshi nodded, giving him a sweet smile, her hand straying over his heart again. However, as if sensing the rising surge of emotions from the Commander, she let her hand drop to her side, not looking at Malcolm or Trip.  
  
"Thank you, sir." She said softly to Malcolm, and then turned and walked out the door.  
  
Trip gave Malcolm a glare, but it was one that Malcolm didn't even notice. He was too busy watching Hoshi's retreating form, new and dazzling thoughts spinning in his mind.  
  
What had just happened?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**  
  
_Enterprise: May 20, 2154_  
  
"Archer to Sato."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"We're all here in the shuttlebay, Hosh. Are you coming?"  
  
A pause, and then a softly muttered "damn" came over the comm. Three equally amused grins appeared on the faces of the officers.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir! I lost track of time."  
  
Archer grinned even more at the apologetic tone in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Hosh. Just get down here as fast as you can, ok?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Sato out."  
  
Archer looked over at the other officers who were smiling with him. They all knew that Hoshi was probably chewing herself out at the moment for being late, and they couldn't help but laugh a little at the common image in their minds.  
  
Travis was already situated at the helm, his dark skin even darker against the pale cream of his robes. Trip, Malcolm, and Jon were all various degrees of dark tan, the pigment having varied with their own skin type. Malcolm looked the darkest of them, though even his tan was no where near the richness of Travis' natural tone.  
  
All four were dressed in loose robes of various cream colors, the sleeves long over their hands. In addition, all now had the bony ridges of the Eshians upon their foreheads, brilliantly put on by Phlox only moments ago.  
  
They heard the sound of footsteps outside the shuttlepod and Trip immediately went to open the door. Hoshi stepped in, taking Trip's hand gratefully to steady herself as she moved to her seat. She looked extremely displeased with herself, and as soon as she settled in, she turned to the Captain and spoke.  
  
"Sir, I really am sorry. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
Archer waved a hand at her, brushing the apology aside.  
  
"It's okay, Hoshi."  
  
Hoshi gave him a weak smile, and then leaned back against the seat next to Trip. It was now that Archer finally managed a good look at her, and his jaw dropped.  
  
Hoshi was gorgeous.  
  
Her long dark hair was half up, plaited in elegant braids and loops that encircled her head. The horns on her forehead were delicate, looking like tiny gems.  
  
But the most shocking part was her skin.  
  
Her graceful neck, her thin, lithe arms, and her shapely legs were now all a deep tan, golden and rich. Her white robes were low in the neck, revealing just enough curves to make Archer's head spin.  
  
Archer then realized that he had been staring, and he cleared his throat and looked to the others. He found to his amusement, and partial annoyance, that with the exception of Travis, who had his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him, all of the officers were staring at Hoshi in a similar manner. Malcolm had a hungry look in his eyes, while Trip was merely staring in awe.  
  
And speaking of Trip...  
  
Archer frowned as he looked at his commander and best friend. His hand was on Hoshi's thigh, his fingers rubbing the smooth fabric as Hoshi blushed slightly.  
  
Part of Archer wanted to tell Trip to get his damned hands off his Hoshi, but the other part stopped him, controlling his wild emotions.  
  
_She's not yours anymore, Jon. You were the one who saw to that, remember?_  
  
He sighed, taking a deep breath, and focused his thoughts on the upcoming first contact. Meetings with new aliens always took his mind off of other, more troubling thoughts.  
  
The shuttlepod was quiet for the rest of the trip down.

* * *

"Aiveli, the preparations are almost ready. I still need to go into forest to gather some flowers. Can you come with me?"  
  
The young priestess looked out the door for her sister, but the older maiden was no where to be found. Frowning slightly, the young girl turned back to the ancient stone of the altar, her fingers running over the decorative carvings on the wall.  
  
No matter how many times she looked at the altar, she could never suppress the childish wonder that filled her heart. The altar was tall; three twisting columns encircled the centerpiece, where offerings were placed. The space enclosed by the columns was large, towering above the young girl like a cage.  
  
There were pictures upon the white stone, so many pictures. Scenes of war and suffering converged upon the center plate, a symbol of salvation and peace.  
  
Ainuc'a, the young girl, was a priestess of Phidai, and she had been to the temple hundreds of times. As a child, she had made stories for the pictures on the altar, creating her own tales of magic and battle and heroes. Now, at almost eighteen winters old, she had finally come to understand the story behind the runes, and the story of her creation.  
  
The temple of Phidai was one of the last remaining temples in the provinces of the east, built in the time of the Great Ones, a race of power and intelligence surpassing that of the Eshians. They had left eons ago, entrusting their world to three brothers, left to guard the temples. The First, the Great One who was the guardian of the temple of Phidai, was granted a mate, while his brethren were left to live alone. From the First and his mate, who was known as C'adin, the Eshians had been born. The First ruled all, for the beauty of C'adin ensured his power.  
  
Many of the walls of the temple were covered with paintings of these stories, of how the loneliness had driven Naiar, the youngest brother, mad. He sought to make the beauty of C'adin his own, and in a rage he attacked his brother.  
  
Doshain, the middle brother, also loved C'adin, but his love was pure, not tainted by the power of the First, nor by the dangerous passion of Naiar. Doshain sought to appease his brothers, but in the midst of the battle, he was mortally wounded. Grief stricken by the battle she had caused, C'adin wasted away by his side. Naiar destroyed the First, but when he came to claim his love, he found her dying next to the still form of Doshain.  
  
Naiar endured untold suffering for his reckless passion and the murder of his brothers. However, it was said that the spirit of C'adin would return one day and ease his pain, lifting him to his place in the stars with his fallen brothers. It was her promise, a promise that would place all their love into the heavens forever.  
  
Ainuc'a's fingers brushed against the three stones set into the altar, her eyes running over the smooth surfaces of each. They surrounded the centerplate, each a different color. One glowed bright blue, another red, and the last was as black as night.  
  
Ainuc'a shook her head softly. Stories and tales would have to wait. Now, she needed to gather more flowers so that the altar would be prepared in time for the ceremony. Casting one last look at the gleaming stones upon the altar, she walked out in search for her sister, her thoughts centered upon the upcoming festivities. The legend was all but forgotten by the time she found Aiveli, and together, the girls headed towards the forests of Phidai.

* * *

Shuttlepod One landed gently in a clearing in the outer forests. As Archer stepped out, he took a deep breath, smiling at the rich smell of this foreign air. He had noticed this on his trips before, that the air on each planet smelled different, and this one was no exception. There was a sense of age in the air, a sense that the world has seen many long years. Archer breathed deeply, allowing the air to fill up his lungs, and then he exhaled and walked towards the others, who had also disembarked the shuttle.  
  
"Sir?" Malcolm spoke, his brows furrowed in confusion and concentration. He had his scanner out, and also his phase pistol.  
  
Archer had learned long ago to listen to Malcolm when that expression appeared on his face. The armory officer had an unearthly ability to detect trouble.  
  
"What is it, Malcolm?"

"I'm reading a high unknown energy emission coming in that direction, sir." He pointed east.  
  
"It's probably the city, isn't it?" Hoshi asked, taking out her own scanner.  
  
"That's what I thought. But according to the sensors, we landed south of the city, so the energy should be coming from the north. I think there's something else back there, but our research showed nothing south of Phidai for at least several hundred kilometers. Whatever this is, it is closer."  
  
"Why hadn't we been able to detect it from Enterprise?" Archer asked.  
  
Malcolm paused for a moment, looking to Trip for help. The engineer had been silent for the past few moments, his eyes focused on his own scanner. At the look from Malcolm, Trip spoke up.  
  
"I'm not sure, Cap'n, but I think that the energy pattern may have been mixed with the patterns from the city. They're close enough that from Enterprise, they were probably lumped together in the scans we took. Damn...there could be a village or something there, and we wouldn't have been able to distinguish it from the city."  
  
Archer took it into thought. If there was another settlement that they had not known about, then the risk of the shuttlepod being found was high. Perhaps they should find a new place. Then again...  
  
"All right. Malcolm, you and Travis go check it out. Be careful. Hoshi, you and Trip are coming with me to the city. Keep your communicators close. I don't want any bad news, you got me?"  
  
The others nodded. Malcolm and Travis took off, and with a sigh, Archer gestured to Trip and Hoshi to follow him.  
  
"All right. Let's get going."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Planet Eshe: May 20, 2154

Ainuc'a walked along the rich moss-covered path, her bare feet enjoying the cool velvet of the soil. She gazed upwards at the beauty of the sky, the horizon now aglow with the brilliant hues of the afternoon sun. She was happiest here, she decided.

For the hundredth time, she wished the feeling could last, but it faded quickly. The happiness seemed so ephemeral, something she could barely remember feeling after the moment had passed. It was strange really, but it seemed as though she could never be happy, as if there was some weight upon her shoulders that prevented joy from seeping in.

"Ainuc'a! Hurry along! We have to get back before the sky darkens."

Aiveli's sharp voice cut into Ainuc'a's thoughts, and the younger girl picked up her speed as she followed her sister. They were returning to the temple, their journey fruitful as both maidens now carried armfuls of fresh flowers. They were both tired, their minds occupied with different thoughts, and Ainuc'a could tell that her sister was getting annoyed with her dawdling.

"Coming!" Ainuc'a called out, almost tripping over some loose roots and vines on the ground.

The festival was to begin at dawn tomorrow, though the sky would darken this night. Ainuc'a shielded her eyes as she gazed to the sun, and she could make out the faint outline of the three moons, quickly moving in. Darkness would soon fall.

Suddenly, her sister stopped, her eyes darting around her. Ainuc'a froze. She had learned long ago to trust the instincts of her sister.

The forests of Phidai were relatively safe, but lately, the Protectors had been roaming the paths more often, searching for unsuspecting travelers.

Ainuc'a shuddered instinctively, looking around her for any sign of danger. The Protectors were dangerous; she remembered all too well Aiveli's encounter with them seasons before, and of how her sister had wandered back to the temple, bruised and bleeding, her jewels and hard earned coins stolen. She knew Aiveli hated them with a passion, and even more, she knew that Aiveli hated the Prime Lord.

Ainuc'a remembered a time when the Prime Lord had visited the temple, bestowing his blessing upon the sacred altar. She had only been seven or eight winters old, but she had remembered that the Prime Lord seemed so powerful, so awe inspiring. The Prime Lord had even kissed her forehead, as a father would to his child, and had given her a gift. Ainuc'a fingered the thin silver chain around her neck As she grew older, she had come to understand that not everything was as it appeared. However, she kept the necklace, though she herself was unsure of why.

"Aiveli?" Ainuc'a whispered, her voice barely audible.

Aiveli's sharp eyes bore into her suddenly, willing her to keep quiet and listen.

There was silence for a long moment, the wind rustling the leaves gently. Far in the distance, a bird's cry echoed through the trees.

Then, Ainuc'a heard it.

The soft thudding of heavy footsteps resounded in her ears.

Aiveli gestured to her to move slowly to the side, seeking shelter in the largest nearby tree. At her signal, Ainuc'a began to climb, her lithe frame easily and noiselessly scaling the massive trunk. A moment later, Aiveli was crouched beside her, peering through the leaves.

Two men had entered the clearing where the maidens had been a moment ago. One was exceptionally dark, his leathery muscles gleaming in the sunlight. The other was almost as tan, though more of a softer glow. They held some sort of device in their hands, and they paced the ground cautiously.

Ainuc'a held in a deep breath. It would do no good to draw attention to themselves. The strangers didn't look like the Protectors, but she could not be sure. Then, the darker one spoke up, his voice young and sounding worried.

"Are you.....this.... ...working?"

Ainuc'a looked confused as she glanced at her sister. Aiveli seemed to be listening very carefully to them speak.

"Try...variance....here..."

The lighter skinned man moved to the device in the other's hand, and he pushed a few buttons on it.

"You........it...ah, see, it works perfectly. Hoshi wouldn't let us down."

The darker one nodded, then stared around him. Ainuc'a was almost sure he couldn't see them in the tree.

Suddenly, the lighter skinned man looked up, staring right into Ainuc'a's eyes. Ainuc'a blinked, not sure of what to do, but decided to remain as still as possible and ignore the man. Beside her, she heard Aiveli breathe sharply. There was a soft hissing as Aiveli slid her dagger from its hidden sheath in her robes, holding it out and waiting.

The lighter man spoke suddenly, and his voice had a decidedly clipped accent. Ainuc'a had never heard of someone with that kind of voice before, and she decided she liked it. It sounded funny to her ears, and she instinctively leaned forward slightly to hear better.

"Please come down. We mean no harm."

Aiveli made a scoffing sound next to her, and before Ainuc'a had time to react, her sister had leapt from the branch, landing on the lighter skinned man.

She wrestled the man down, holding the dagger point only inches from his neck. The man looked surprised, but he managed to grasp her arm and keep her from slitting his throat. They rolled over in the moss, both battling for control of the dagger. The darker skinned man looked shocked, but he suddenly moved to help his companion.

Ainuc'a then dove down, pinning the dark skinned man with the sheer force of her weight. She seemed to have taken him by surprise as well, because he stumbled and they fell to the ground. Ainuc'a did not have a dagger with her, but she managed to hold the man back as her sister continued to fight with the other.

The lighter skinned man finally gave a grunt of annoyance and flipped Aiveli on her back, her dagger in his hand. Aiveli was breathing hard.

At that moment, Ainuc'a froze again, and she found herself pushed off and on the ground next to her sister.

The darker skinned man stood, brushing off his robes with his hands. He was breathing fast, beads of sweat on his face. The other man seemed quite calm, and his blue eyes looked fierce. He was the first to speak.

"Who are you? I mean you no harm, but I don't appreciate being attacked after I assured you we were peaceful. Speak."

Aiveli glared at the man.

"I answer to no Protector," she spat out to him.

The man looked confused for a moment, but he let the emotion slide right off his face, leaving nothing that could give away his thoughts.

"I don't know what a Protector is, nor am I one. My name is Malcolm. This is my companion, Travis."

"Strange names, even for strangers to these parts. How do I know you are telling the truth?" Aiveli looked at him with doubt in her eyes.

Malcolm shrugged, and with a flick of his wrist, he handed the dagger to her, hilt first. It was a sign of trust, as he was holding the blade towards himself. Had Aiveli chosen to do so, she could have grabbed the handle and thrust the blade into his chest before he would have had time to react. Malcolm kept his eyes fixed on hers, daring her to make a move.

Aiveli did not, and she accepted the dagger. Sliding it back into her hidden sheath, she stood, brushing the dirt from her own robes.

"Now that you know who we are, may I ask your names?" Malcolm asked, looking over their clothing and the now forgotten flowers on the ground.

"Yeah," Travis added, casting a doubtful glance at the two girls. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Aiveli still looked suspiciously at Malcolm, but she answered stiffly, "I am called Aiveli, and that is my sister, Ainuc'a. We are priestesses of the temple of Phidai."

"We were on our way home when we met you." Ainuc'a added, pointing towards the distant shadow of the temple.

Malcolm nodded, looking over at Travis.

"So the temple must be the energy emission we encountered." He murmured to Travis, who only nodded.

"Energy emission?" Aiveli asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Malcolm glanced at her, giving her a once over. "It is nothing. We are travelers from far north. We would like very much to see this temple of yours. Would you lead us there?"

"We are preparing for the upcoming Festival of the Lover's Promise," Aiveli said quickly. "The eclipse will occur very soon, and we are not yet finished our tasks. I am not sure if visitors would be appropriate. You understand, of course."

Malcolm looked annoyed, but then a hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"Of course," he replied.

Aiveli turned to leave, but Ainuc'a stayed a little more. She was a curious girl, and she didn't want to leave just yet. She looked back at Malcolm and a thought sprang into her mind.

"Aiveli, surely they must be tired to have traveled so far to see our temple. I am certain the preparations for the festival will be done in time, even with visitors."

The older girl sighed.

"Please?" Ainuc'a added, hoping her voice did not sound terribly pleading.

There was a pause as Aiveli seemed to be deep in thought.

"Very well. Follow me." She didn't even look back at them before moving ahead.

Travis gave Ainuc'a a grateful look, while Malcolm merely stared after the retreating form of Aiveli, a small frown on his face. He snapped out of his thoughts quickly though, and the three of them hurried along a bit to catch up to Aiveli, who was quickly moving out of sight.

The last drops of the sunlight twinkled in the sky, the soft glow casting a shadow over the forest beneath.

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the three moons moved closer, soon to cover the world in darkness.

* * *

"Do you think Travis and Malcolm are okay?" Hoshi asked, looking worriedly at the fading sun. It had been a few hours since they had made contact with the others, and Hoshi was starting to feel nervous. An uneasy feeling had been eating away at her for the past two days. She supposed she could blame it on stress and this new language, but she knew that the true source of her emotions was far more disturbing.

_That dream..._

"I'm sure they're fine." Archer replied, smiling at her. "I told Travis and Malcolm to use the communicator if there is any sign of trouble. In any case, I trust Malcolm to take care of himself, and of Travis. They'll be okay, Hoshi."

Hoshi managed a weak smile in return, but his words did nothing to comfort the sinking feeling in her stomach. Her thoughts turned back to her dream.

Ever since she had encountered the legend of the festival, she had been having trouble sleeping. Her dreams seemed focused upon the legend, though her thoughts were always mixed and confused. But one clear image stood out in her mind, and she hated the fear it awoke in her. For the one image was of her, standing alone amidst the bodies of everyone she knew. Alone, and full sorrow.

And guilt...

Yes, it had been guilt in that dream, hadn't it? As if she had been responsible for it all.

Hoshi shook her head, mentally scolding herself for being so silly. It was, after all, just a dream. There was no use in worrying over something as trivial as that.

And yet...

And yet she had made Trip promise her that, hadn't she? Because it had felt real, it had felt as if she had changed and that everything about her had been torn into sorrow. It had felt as if everything had gone wrong, and she was the reason.

That she had failed.

_But at what?_

She frowned. She hated admitting defeat; it was the stubborn streak inside of her that always sought perfection. It was something she shared deeply with Malcolm, an understanding of that fear of failing the ones she cared about.

Hoshi was so deep in thought that she was barely aware of her surroundings. On any other day, she would have been thrilled to be walking along the wide, bustling street of an alien city, but for some reason, the rich smell of exotic flowers and foods did little to tempt her. All she could feel was the heaviness in her.

Later though, she would have to admit that Phidai was extraordinary. The city was gorgeous, the buildings carved from shiny, iridescent stone that shimmered in the sunlight. The street was covered with business; men and women bartered over goods and food and all sorts of things. Young children scampered around the town, chasing each other around. Hoshi did notice that a group of the children was dancing off to the side, as if practicing for a performance.

All around the three officers were signs of festivity. Banners were streaming high in the afternoon sky, the wind making the fabrics come alive. Every conversation they heard revolved around the eager excitement of the festival tomorrow. Everyone looked so happy, but an uneasy thought still tugged at Hoshi's mind. There was something wrong with this scene; the children looked too thin, the men were hunched over, and she could see tired circles beneath the women's eyes.

A few moments later, as they were rounding a corner, they heard the clear sound of horns. All of the people in the street froze, their movements stiffened. Mothers moved to take their children away from the center of the road, and Archer, looking alarmed, signaled Hoshi and Trip to follow him. They moved to the side of the road just in time.

A dozen black, huge beasts galloped past, their teeth ferociously barred as their riders slowed them. Hoshi bit back a cry. These monsters were covered with thick scales, their beady eyes hidden by large cloth flaps from their riders. They were broad shouldered, with no sign of hair on them, and they blew out puffs of steam as they paced the street. The riders were just as fearsome, their bodies cloaked in thick black robes. A single white star ornament adorned their helmets, which almost completely covered their faces.

Hoshi felt Trip grasp her hand protectively, and she smiled a little, squeezing his hand gently.

The lead rider then spoke, and his voice was harsh.

"The Prime Lord approaches. Make way!"

Hoshi craned her neck slightly to get a glimpse of this Prime Lord. The ranks of riders parted as another beast, larger and fiercer than all the others, moved forth. The rider was a large, powerful looking man, his robes and armor glistening with wrought silver. He held a staff in one hand, and his very presence inspired fear and awe. But the most remarkable thing about him that was unlike all the other riders, he wore no helmet. His fair hair was wavy, his brilliant violet eyes shining. Beside him, Hoshi saw another rider, one with darker hair and much younger. He too lacked a helmet, though he wore a thin circle around his head.

The larger man, who was indeed the Prime Lord, spoke.

"Tonight the darkness will cover our fair city, and the festivities may begin. To all of you, I give warning. Enjoy your days of darkness, and the days of this honored festival of love, but do not let the bliss turn your thoughts impure. The First must be honored above all else. Therefore, before the festivities can commence, each of you must pay a tribute to the First. Your Protectors shall collect this honorable sacrifice on your parts, and we shall deliver it to the temple. In the name of the First, I thank you!"

The crowd of people looked angry, but Hoshi noticed that the riders were now scattered among them, their spears menacingly pointed at those who dared protest. The crowd unwillingly applauded the Prime Lord, and one by one, they placed their tribute into the chests carried by each rider.

A sudden cry made Hoshi jump, and she could tell that Archer and Trip were both on high alert.

A blurred figure leaped past them, throwing himself into the ranks of soldiers. As the riders were scattered collecting the tribute, the Prime Lord was left alone with the younger rider beside him.

The boy, for it truly was a boy and not a man, dove for the Prime Lord, a large knife in his hand. The Prime Lord turned just in time, though the blade nicked his shoulder. The crowd suddenly burst into noise, yelling and cheering the boy on.

With a wild cry, the boy turned again, going back at the Prime Lord with blood shot eyes.

Another figure suddenly tackled the boy, pushing him to the side. In the blur of movement, the other figure knocked the dagger from the boy's hands and held him back.

Hoshi looked at Archer and realized too late that he was no longer by her side. Instead, he was trying to hold back the boy, who was fighting viciously to get to his weapon. Hoshi looked at Trip, who was tense and frowning. He looked as if he was ready to join in, but Hoshi stopped him, shaking her head.

"He shouldn't have done that," Trip hissed, looking quite angry with his captain.

There was a sudden silence in the crowd, and Hoshi almost cried when she saw why.

Archer was holding the boy up, his face in shock and disbelief.

A jeweled knife lay embedded in the boy's back. Blood seeped from the wound, staining Archer's robes a brilliant crimson hue. The boy whispered a few last words to Archer, who was using his weight to support his body.

"I'm free..." the boy whispered, and his eyes rolled up as death shook his slender frame.

All eyes moved towards the thrower of the knife, who stepped off his beast and moved to Archer. Hoshi gasped, unaware that she was clinging to Trip in apprehension.

The young man who wore no helmet casually pulled the knife from the boy, wiping it three times on the back of the boy's tunic before sliding it back into his sheath. He smiled at Archer, extending a hand to him.

Archer glared at him, letting the boy's still body fall to the ground. Archer stood up by himself, not taking the other man's hand. The man frowned at first, but then the smile appeared again.

"I thank you, stranger, for saving my father's life."

Archer looked in disbelief at the man, who was utterly calm.

"I am Kaf, son of the Prime Lord, and his bodyguard. Please, tell me your name, stranger. You do not bear the looks of those of my fair city. Few here would leap to battle to save my father's life. Tell me, who are you, and where are you from?"

"My name is Jonathan Archer. I come from a city far north of here."

Kaf's smile was even wider.

"It is good you have come to Phidai at this time, at the eve of our most holy celebration. Come, please, let us show you the hospitality of the Prime Lord. Your robes are stained and you are tired. Please, it would be our honor. We could do no less for the man who saved my father's life."

He gestured to his riders, and another beast came forward. Archer looked back at Hoshi and Trip, who were still standing off to the side.

"May my companions share in your hospitality?" Archer asked, gesturing towards Trip and Hoshi.

Kaf smiled even more, displaying rows of perfect sparkling teeth. It stuck Hoshi as too perfect, as if there was something forced or fake about his smile. His eyes were dark violet, and she found herself troubled by the expression in them.

"Of course! Please, join us. Your names?"

"Charles Tucker, and Hoshi Sato."

"Ah...a pleasure to meet you." Kaf said, taking a step closer to Hoshi. Trip almost growled as Kaf took Hoshi's hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on her skin.

Hoshi shuddered. She didn't like this man, of that she was sure.

"Come, let us go. Father?"

The Prime Lord, who had been watching the entire exchange with an unreadable expression in his eyes, finally spoke.

"Yes, let us go, my son. We shall return to the hall, and feast. Once our guests have rested, perhaps they shall join us to the temple?"

Archer nodded politely.

"Of course."

"Wonderful!" Kaf exclaimed, and turned to mount his beast.

Archer gave a wary look to Trip, his eyes showing his clear distrust of Kaf and the Prime Lord, but he moved to mount the beast that had been brought for him. Looking concerned, but fighting back his emotions, Trip helped Hoshi up as well, and together, they rode off, unsure of what they were heading into.

The sun was now fading fast, the shadows moving ever closer.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Earth: December 12, 2172 

"Mr. President? Admirals Reed and Tucker are here to see you, sir."

The petite secretary smiled at the two men standing in front of her desk, though

both men seemed to be ignoring her. They were standing quite still, similar stern expressions on their faces. The secretary's smile faded, and she looked very uneasy as she waited for an answer.

"Send them in." A deep voice sounded through the comm. The secretary looked at the men and then gestured to the door. They walked briskly past her, then the doors slid shut.

"Malcolm. Trip. Long time no see."

President Jonathan Archer gazed at the two men standing before them, his thoughts turning nostalgic as he paced the room. It had been a long time, hadn't it? He could remember a time where they couldn't go two weeks without running into each other, even after their careers on Enterprise had ended. Now, it had almost been seven months since he had seen them last.

They had changed in those last few months. Archer saw the lines of age upon both their faces, though they still held themselves as young, proud men. He remembered when he had stood beside them then, making jokes and laughing about past adventures. It seemed so impossible now. Things had changed; that was the way of the world, and Archer had grown to accept it.

He imagined that he too had changed. His hair was thinner, his forehead marked by creases from constant stress and pressure. His eyes were losing their brilliance, though they still held some of their youthful ferocity.

Malcolm did not reply to his address. Trip only nodded, keeping his expression serene.

"I take it from the looks on your faces that this isn't your average friendly visit. What can I do for you two?"

Malcolm kept his voice even, though his eyes were bright. Archer marveled at how the man could have aged twenty years and still look as fierce as he had the day they had first met.

"Mr. President-" he began.

Archer raised an eyebrow. Years with T'Pol had left its mark on him. He winced slightly at the memory of his old adversary and close friend. God, how he missed her at times. He had always wondered if he should have stopped her from going back to Vulcan, of convincing her to stay with him. It had been two years since he had seen her last, and he wondered if she ever thought of him. He shook aside the thoughts. It was no use thinking about past history. As T'Pol would say, it was illogical. A faint smile touched his lips at that.

Back to the matter at hand, he thought.

"Are we being formal, Malcolm?"

Malcolm stiffened.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Please, Admiral. Continue."

"Mr. President, Admiral Tucker and I wish to inquire as to why you rejected our proposal for the Gateway Project."

"Ah." Archer frowned. He should have known that was the reason for their visit.

Malcolm had always been obsessed with the idea of time travel, especially after...the incident. Archer had always pushed it aside, wishing it was only a dream. He should have known better than to underestimate his former armory officer, especially considering Malcolm had teamed up with the best engineer in the system. Malcolm and Trip had worked for two years on their plan, and four weeks earlier, Archer had received their proposal.

It was genius, something far beyond their age of thought and technology. It scared Archer to think that perhaps this was possible, that perhaps somehow, they had jumped ahead of their times. Using the energy generated from warp fields, the Gateway Project conceived the idea that time travel was possible. It was an idea that had been laughed at by the modern science councils, but Archer knew, deep down, that it was entirely credible.

Why had he turned it down?

He thought back to the adventures on Enterprise, to the threat of the temporal wars, and to Crewman Daniels' last words to him.

Above all else, the past must be protected to save the future.

Archer knew that if Malcolm and Trip succeeded in their task, they would change the past, molding it to their shape. That, he was sure, would mean the destruction of the future.

"Mr. President?" Malcolm asked again, looking Archer square in the eye. Archer came back from his thoughts, looking at Malcolm with a stern expression.

"I thought I had explained myself already in my letter, Admiral. The project is simply too risky."

"Sir, with all due respect, we have already weighed the risks of this project against its benefits, and I assure you, those risks are acceptable."

"I'm afraid I don't agree with that, Admiral Reed. In my eyes, the reshaping of the past is extremely dangerous. Who knows what could happen?"

Trip looked at Malcolm, who was shaking slightly from his growing anger.

"Sir, will you not open this case up for appeal in the Federal Council?" Trip asked, a similar tone of anger in his voice.

Archer shook his head. "I'm sorry, Admiral Tucker. This is just something that isn't meant to be."

At those words, Malcolm lost the cool mask he had been wearing.

"No...this wasn't meant to be. How can you sit there so calmly and reject this, when you know it is for her? After what she did for you, after what she means to all of us, how can you just sit there and do nothing? You don't even give a damn about what is happening to her, do you?"

Deep sorrow and anger now replaced the polite expression on Archer's face. Every word Malcolm had said dug into his flesh like knives, cutting into his very soul.

The bastard...didn't he see that the very thought of her tore at his heart? Didn't he know that if there was one thing Archer regretted, it was letting her go?

It was all for her...

He shook his head, his gaze meeting Malcolm's enraged eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Trip looked pale, as if he would rather be anywhere but here. Archer wanted to turn to him for support, but he saw quite clearly that there was no kindness in Trip's eyes either. Archer felt his blood boil suddenly at the accusing look on Malcolm's face.

"I think, Admiral, that you should consider your words a bit more carefully before you speak. Do you even have to ask me those questions? Of course I give a damn. She meant more to me than anything in this world. You couldn't even begin to grasp what we shared. But that's in the past, and I can't risk altering time for one person, no matter how important."

It was Trip's turn to glare at Archer. His face looked dark and frightening as he spat out every word through clenched teeth.

"You'd do it in a second if it were your skin you were saving."

Archer was furious now, making no attempt at courtesy. He was no coward; he hated himself for what had happened then, and every day, he wished he could be the one dying. Didn't they see that?

"And what if I did?" He taunted, though his words were hollow. "What if she dies? She's not mine anymore...maybe you're right, Malcolm. Maybe I just don't give a damn."

Shock hung in the air as he uttered those words. He was ashamed instantly that he had even said that, and he couldn't look at the other men.

Without warning, Malcolm leaned forward and hit him

Hard.

Archer tasted blood as he fell back into his chair, caught completely off guard with Malcolm's fist. Malcolm leaned forward again, landing another blow onto his left cheek. Trip, yelling at Malcolm to stop, finally managed to pull the other man off, leaving a bruised Archer wiping up the blood on his chin. Malcolm was breathing hard.

"You bastard," he spat out, and then walked out of the room.

Trip turned to follow him, but he was stopped by Archer's voice.

"Trip...I still love her...you know that, right? I don't want this any more than you do. God, it kills me...it kills me every day. I don't want her to suffer...but I can't let you, can't let him...I can't..."

Archer's voice broke, and he leaned on his arms, blood flowing from his cut lip. Trip stood at the door, his own voice lost as he watched his former best friend try to control the feelings inside him.

"I'm sorry...so sorry..." Archer whispered, more to himself than to Trip. Almost as if he were trying to convince himself that it was the truth. "I have to do what I think is right...can you understand that?"

He looked up from his desk, his face red and full of fear. His eyes searched Trip's for some sign of comfort, of forgiveness, but they were still cold.

Very slowly, Trip nodded, turning to leave. He stopped then, just as the doors slid open, and he spoke, not glancing back to look at Archer.

"She still cries for you sometimes...at night. If you could see her cry, see her shake in her nightmares...maybe then, you'd change your mind."

He sighed, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"You do what you think is right, Jonathan Archer...you do that."

With that, he stepped out.

Archer sat back in his chair, shaking slightly. He found it hard to breathe, but when he finally did, his breaths came out in sobs. Tears mixed with the blood on his lip, leaving a salty, stinging taste in his mouth. With no one to see him, he collapsed onto his desk, the torment within finally let loose.

* * *

An hour later, his secretary came in cheerfully and informed him that his escort had arrived for the dinner banquet that night.

Archer smiled at her, though his eyes were dull. His secretary looked concerned, but he waved aside her questions. She shrugged, and then helped him to the door.

Hours later, President Jonathan Archer stood in front of the hundreds of eager reporters and colleagues, a wide smile on his face as he addressed his nation.

* * *

Planet Eshe: May 20, 2154

Malcolm stared in awe as he stepped closer to the temple of Phidai.

Beside him, he heard Travis gasp softly as both men stopped at the foot of the temple.

It was magnificent.

Malcolm remembered stories from his youth about the strange lands that ancient sailors had come across, filled with antique and beautiful buildings and peoples. He had seen pictures of old cities, ruins that were still impressive in their aging.

He had never seen anything like this before.

The walls of the temple gleamed in the fading sun, a glimmering silver that winked at him as he drew closer. There were so many carvings on the walls; scenes of war and peace, of happiness and sorrow. It was absolutely breathtaking, and for a moment, Malcolm felt as if he were in another time, as if he was part of this majestic beauty of old. He felt swept away by the rich history of the carvings, by the very emotions that seemed embedded into the stone.

He almost felt...

_I belong here... _

Realizing his mouth was hanging open slightly, Malcolm quickly snapped out of his thoughts, clearing his throat as he followed the two maidens up the stairs into the temple.

The lighting inside was dim, but there was plenty of light to see the glorious carvings within the temple. Again, Malcolm was at a loss for words.

Aiveli spoke then, and her voice sounded cold.

"There. You have now seen it. Please, follow me."

Her sister, the younger one name Ainuc'a, seemed annoyed by her sister's rudeness, but she sighed and gestured for Malcolm and Travis to follow her.

"How'd you like to live in a place like this, Ensign?" Malcolm murmured to Travis, who was still gaping unabashedly.

Travis grinned. "Are you kidding me, sir? It's gorgeous enough, but I'd be completely creeped out by the darkness and the feeling of the place. It'd be like living in a church; not exactly my idea of a good home."

Malcolm chuckled good naturedly at that.

"I suppose so. I wonder how they do it."

"We don't live in the temple," Ainuc'a spoke up, slowing her pace so that she was walking beside them.

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked, curious.

"It is a sin to live in such a holy place. We are simply its guardians."

"But where do you live? I didn't see any houses around here." Travis looked curious too.

Ainuc'a smiled.

"Did you not see that we were walking down the passageways? We live below the surface, in the caves that were created many moons ago by the raging waters."

She led them through the winding tunnels, going down several flights of stairs before they arrived at a large wooden door.

Aiveli opened the door, lighting the inside with oil lamps, and gestured for the men to sit. Ainuc'a hurried to light the rest of the lamps in the large opening room.

Malcolm looked in wonder at the smooth walls of the cavern.

"These caves, how old are they?" he asked.

"Centuries," Aiveli responded, and then moved to the wood door again. "These tunnels extend far beneath the forest, and the city itself. There are miles and miles of them, but we only use these that are under the temple."

She turned to the door, looking back at her sister and the strangers.

"Aiveli, make sure they are well fed and rested. I must finish the preparations. He will be here soon."

She didn't pause for an answer before walking out.

There was a moment of silence as the three stared at each other. Then, Travis spoke.

"Who is 'he'?"

Ainuc'a shuddered slightly, a fact that Malcolm noticed right away.

"The Prime Lord," she replied, and turned away.

Malcolm and Travis looked at each other, both uncertain of what they would soon face.

Outside, Aiveli stood on the steps of the temple, her arms spread out as she breathed in the scent of day. In the distance, the shadows moved ever closer, until all the sky was covered in a deep silence. The sun's last rays glowed in Aiveli's eyes, and then they disappeared.

"It has begun," she whispered, and a smile touched her lips.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE:**

Eshe: May 20, 2154

Hoshi looked out of the balcony window at the darkening sky, her arms wrapped around her body. She had bathed and rested for a few hours, and had been given fresh clothes to wear for the festival that evening. Absentmindedly, she smoothed the fluid fabric of her white gown, her fingers then moving to touch the cool metal of her armbands and necklace.

Her sharp ears picked up the sound of soft footsteps behind her. Expecting Jon or Trip, she turned with a bright smile on her lips, only to find herself facing the son of the Prime Lord, Kaf.

Hoshi gave a small gasp and backed up instinctively, but she composed herself quickly and spoke to him with a polite tone in her voice.

"Good evening."

He smiled that perfect smile of his, his eyes dancing.

Hoshi did not trust the man. She had heard the whispers and mutterings of the crowds as they had ridden to the Great Hall of Phidai, where the Prime Lord dwelled. She had not forgotten the intense hatred in the eyes of the people, nor had she forgotten the name that had been whispered along with Kaf's.

Kaf...the High Chancellor of Phidai, son of the Prime Lord... 

..._the Assassin..._

Hoshi shivered at the thought. She moved away from the balcony, coming to sit on the hanging chairs in the room, swinging slightly as she watched Kaf move.

The room she was in was round in shape, large and open. Elegant drapes were hung across the ceiling, falling down in great billowing shapes. Among these drapes were beautifully carved wooden platforms, covered with rich rugs and cushions that served as seats. They were hung from the ceiling, though some were also built into the walls. Hoshi was perched on top of a small, oval shaped seat, her gown intertwined with the fabrics of the drapes.

Kaf paced the room slowly, his eyes continually focused on Hoshi. She mentally prayed that either Jon or Trip would walk in, but the door remained closed, and she was still stuck in this elegant room, trapped with the Assassin.

"Have you ever witnessed the days of darkness?" he whispered to her.

"No." Hoshi replied, her voice sounding small and weak.

"Neither have I," he said, turning to look out the window. "My father has lived through two."

"Your father must have seen many years." Hoshi said, not sure of where this conversation was heading.

"Yes...perhaps too many. The people are starting to sense weakness in his rule. That boy you saw today...he was among that growing population who question our power."

Hoshi felt as if she had to say something.

"You didn't have to kill him."

Kaf looked at her sharply, and Hoshi was suddenly afraid. Then, the man laughed, a low, deep laugh that sounded almost musical.

"What would you have done, my dear?" he asked, looking quite amused. Hoshi's nostrils flared in growing anger. She hated the condescending tone in his voice.

"I would have talked to him. Calmed him. Reasoned with him."

Kaf shook his head gently, still chuckling.

"Some people, my dear, just don't want to talk."

He moved closer to her suddenly, and Hoshi felt panic stir in her stomach. Breathing deep, he was inches from her face.

There was a sound at the door, and to Hoshi's delight, Jonathan Archer walked through the white doors. He was also dressed in rich white robes, courtesy of the Prime Lord, and he looked taller somehow. There was something different about the way he held himself up, something that struck her as more powerful, and even dangerous.

He spoke to her first, his voice gentle.

"Are you all right, Hoshi?"

Hoshi nodded, giving him a quick smile that said 'thank you'. Archer tilted his head in response.

Kaf grinned widely, backing away from Hoshi now.

"Of course she is all right. Come, come now, truly, my great and honorable friend, you did not think our hospitality would fail?"

Archer did not respond. He looked at Kaf with pure disgust in his eyes, but he covered it well, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Of course not, High Chancellor."

"Please, please, enough with formalities. To one as brave as yourself, I am no High Chancellor. Call me Kaf."

Archer made a small noise with his throat, but his expression was polite.

"Of course...Kaf. I have come to tell you that your father requests our presence now in the courtyard. He says that we shall momentarily begin the journey to the temple."

"Yes, yes," Kaf replied, moving towards the door. "Very well. Let us go!"

He walked out first, heading down the grand staircase. Hoshi looked at Archer for a moment, her thoughts displayed quite clearly on her face. He nodded, understanding, and gestured to the door.

Together, they walked down the stairs, meeting up with Trip and the Prime Lord in the courtyard.

Moments later, they mounted the beasts again, this time riding with a large procession of colorful banners and bells. Music played loudly in their ears as the brilliantly lit torches and candles guided their path out of the city.

Far away in the distance, Hoshi could see a small light, burning high atop the great temple of Phidai. An uneasy feeling stirred in her heart.

"To the temple!" Kaf shouted with high spirits, and with a blast of loud horns, they moved away from the city.

* * *

Eshe: May 20, 2154

"Aiveli! They're coming!"

Ainuc'a's panicked cry echoed through the vast rooms of the temple as she ran inside to find her sister.

Inside the temple, the glow of thousands of candles illuminated Aiveli's thin face, her grim expression haunting in the flicker of the flames. She was dressed in ceremonial robes, her feet bare and her arms draped with veils and jewels. She had been kneeling at the altar, her back to the main door, but upon hearing her sister's voice she had turned.

"Ainuc'a," she said. "Are our guests rested and fed?"

Ainuc'a nodded.

"They are outside, getting the last of the flowers as you asked."

"Good."

There was a pause as Aiveli looked at the altar, her fingers touching the smooth stone and metal. She whispered to her sister softly, so softly that Ainuc'a almost missed what she said. But what she did hear left Ainuc'a confused.

"When the time comes, Ainuc'a, you make sure you run. Understand?"

Ainuc'a didn't have time to question her sister before the heavy footsteps of their guests sounded in their ears. Before turning to the door, Aiveli reached out and pulled Ainuc'a to her, holding her tightly in a fierce embrace. Ainuc'a was surprised, and even more confused.

"Aiveli?" she asked, giving her a questioning look.

The elder sister only shook her head, and then walked out the door.

Outside, the vast, dark sky seemed endless, with no stars to light the black veil. In the distance, the rumble of thunder could be heard, echoing through the trees. Malcolm and Travis gave the heavy bundles of fresh flowers to Ainuc'a, who placed them around the altar. Aiveli merely cast her glance north, towards the city of Phidai.

Malcolm could make out a long, snake-like path of torches making its way towards the temple. In the far distance, he could hear the steady rhythm of the drums, and the clear ringing of the horns.

"What happens now?" he asked Aiveli, who was standing quite still at the top of the steps. She did not respond. Malcolm looked to her sister, who had always been friendlier, and the younger girl smiled back before answering his question.

"The Prime Lord must come to our temple, placing his blessing upon the altar, and then the festivities may begin. The procession will make its way here, and then the Prime Lord will stand before the altar. All the villagers must wait out here, until the Prime Lord emerges from the temple. Then, the Festival of the Lover's Promise may finally begin."

"What about this legend we've heard so much about?" Travis asked, looking towards the procession of lights as well.

"Yes," Malcolm added. "And the Prophet?"

Aiveli scoffed.

"You refer to children's tales and myths. The Festival has long lost its legendary significance. Now, it serves only to increase the power of the Prime Lord. He claims that he himself is that Prophet." She gave a bitter laugh at that.

Malcolm decided to drop the subject, and he nudged Travis to stop as well. It seemed to be a very sensitive issue for Aiveli.

The beating of the drums and the call of the horns became increasingly louder, until finally, Malcolm could see the lead riders approach the temple, just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

Travis gave a low whistle at the sight of them, and Malcolm couldn't blame him. The riders were adorned in festive costumes, but it was their beasts that drew the awe from both men. They were huge, with vicious looking teeth and claws. Malcolm could have sworn that smoke came out of their nostrils, but he brushed the image aside, thinking it was only air on the cold night's wind.

"How'd you like to play horse with one of those buggers?" Malcolm whispered to Travis, who grinned and suppressed his laugh.

"I think I'll end up a permanent resident of Sickbay. Dr. Phlox would have a fit." Travis grinned again, but his smile turned to shock as he saw who was perched on top of the beasts.

"I don't believe it..." was all he said, and Malcolm looked to where he was pointing. Malcolm felt his mouth drop.

Hoshi was sitting quite calmly on one of the particularly huge animals, Trip right behind her. Next to them, Malcolm could see the Captain, who was speaking to the lead rider. Malcolm couldn't believe his eyes. What were they doing? He didn't have time to ask, because the riders had dismounted and were now coming up the stairs. Aiveli moved forward to greet them.

"Great Lord of our city, welcome!" she called out, her voice echoing in the clearing. There was a sudden hush among the procession as the Prime Lord stepped up to her, and then kneeled and kissed her hand. Malcolm recognized him as the lead rider Archer had been speaking with. The man was huge and powerful-looking, with strong arms and a broad chest. His robes were glistening with silver and gold, and the pearly beads of rain.

"I wish you well, fair priestess of Phidai," the Prime Lord replied.

Aiveli nodded, moving to the side. The Prime Lord then knelt and kissed Ainuc'a's hand, repeating the same greeting.

Ainuc'a bade him rise, and he did so, and then both maidens gestured to the open door of the temple. Slowly, the Prime Lord entered, followed by another man and then the Captain, Hoshi, and Trip. Hoshi smiled at Malcolm when she passed him, but then shook her head at him and quickly looked straight ahead. Malcolm got the message and did not call out to his companions.

He made a move to follow them, but he was stopped by Aiveli, who placed her hand on his arm. Malcolm looked confused, but he did as he was told, not wanting to create a scene during this holy event.

Aiveli gave him one last look before entering with her sister, and then the doors shut.

Malcolm looked at Travis, who was staring at the shut doors with open curiosity and disappointment.

"Why is it that I get left out of everything?" Travis asked, half smiling and half dejected.

Malcolm shrugged, wiping the rain off his face and patting Travis on the back. "I guess we'll just have to wait this out."

* * *

Hoshi gaped at the beauty of the temple, her gaze captivated by the walls of runes and carvings. She mused to herself that she could easily spend years at this place, just translating one wall. The smell of fresh flowers delighted her senses, and the soft glow of the candles made the whole place seem surreal. Dimly, she heard the low roar of thunder and rain outside, but it seemed miles away.

She sighed slightly, breathing in the aged and exotic air.

The two maidens in front of her led the group to the foot of the altar, a tall structure encircled by three twisting columns. Three gems, shining brightly in the soft light, surrounded the center plate of the altar, their brilliance reflecting onto the stone.

Hoshi suddenly felt something twist in her stomach, a feeling that she couldn't quite describe. The room seemed to fade, the people and the carvings slowly withering away. She felt herself being drawn to the altar, felt her senses yearn to be nearer to it. Somewhere, she heard voices calling out, voices that seemed so familiar. Her mind was spinning suddenly, as if she were falling. She heard her own name, heard the sounds of crying, and then, there was nothing.

Gasping slightly, she shook her head, steadying herself for a moment. What had just happened? She looked around her, searching the room. Everything seemed fine, the candles still dancing brightly and the walls as beautiful as ever. There were no sounds save for her own breath and the footsteps of the others, who were ahead of her.

No voices...

_You're starting to lose your mind, Hoshi_, she mentally scolded herself. _Hearing and seeing things that aren't real. You need more sleep._

She smiled, feeling slightly calmer. Walking a little faster, she stepped next to Trip, who stood with the others around the altar.

One of the maidens, the taller one, began to speak in another language, something the UT didn't pick up on. Immediately, Trip and Archer looked over at her, but she only shrugged, unsure of what to do. However, they didn't appear to be the only ones who were confused, as Kaf also looked blankly at his father and the priestess. Archer relaxed slightly, and together, they waited for the priestess to finish.

As Hoshi listened to the smooth sounds of the alien tongue, she noticed that the other priestess was looking at her quite intently, her large, almond shaped eyes boring into Hoshi. She felt slightly uncomfortable under her steady gaze, but she smiled back, hoping to catch the girl's attention. The girl reddened slightly as she realized she had been caught staring, and she quickly looked away.

Hoshi would have laughed out loud, but she gasped again suddenly as she felt herself being pulled again. It was as if something was tugging at her thoughts, trying to draw her towards a different place, a different time. She could hear voices again, this time louder and more distinct. She could have sworn that she heard her own name being called, and that her voice was among the whispers and sounds in her mind. She heard faint words in the whispers, words in another tongue. Though they were completely alien to her, she felt as if she knew what they were saying.

C'adin naidahnrc'a...C'adin naidahnrc'a...dtai fnumec'a-ai... 

..._C'adin returns...C'adin returns...the promise..._

The chanting grew louder, until it was deafening in her ears. Hoshi felt herself pulled again, and this time, her body moved as well.

Hoshi stumbled, unsure of what she was doing, and then she looked down at the floor, her eyes blurry and confused. She then realized that the floor was shaking, and that the room spinning was not her imagination at all. Alarmed, she felt herself torn between the voices in her mind and the shaking of the world around her.

She vaguely heard the priestess yell something before utter chaos broke loose.

Pieces of the column were falling, breaking apart and crumbling to the ground. Hoshi heard screams, voices that sounded like Jon and Trip, and then she felt herself shoved to the side, her face inches away from the stones of the altar. Dazed, she looked up to see a bright light on the center of the altar, a light that grew increasingly more brilliant as she stared at it. The light felt warm...

Hoshi knew she should have shielded her eyes, but she felt as if her body was frozen in shock. She couldn't move, couldn't bring her hand up to cover her eyes from the light. The voices still rang in her mind, whispers that shattered her thoughts.

..._C'adin naidahnrc'a... C'adin naidahnrc'a..._

Something crashed down upon her suddenly, and before she could cry out in pain, everything turned mercifully black.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN:**

Earth: May 20, 2186 

Hoshi Sato stood from her lover's body, her face distorted with grief.

She ran towards the gateway, leaping into the portal.

Her last thought was of the three men who had given up everything for her, forsaking love, careers, wars, and even the fate of the universe.

All for her.

She was determined to save them all.

* * *

Eshe: May 20, 2154

Hoshi opened her eyes slowly, blinking to shield her eyes from the falling dust. The room was dark and still, and deathly quiet. She looked around her, feeling disoriented and utterly confused. Her eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness, and as she pushed herself up onto her feet, she caught her leg on something and nearly fell again. Looking to the floor, she was shocked to see that there was a body on the ground.

Hoshi did not scream.

She had seen worse, after all.

The body seemed perfectly still, but Hoshi noticed that despite the bloodied chest and forehead, there was yet the gentle sound of breathing, no matter how faint. Her sharp ears focused right on the sound, and she realized that the man was alive, but just barely.

Still rather confused and dazed, she moved towards the body, turning him over so that she could look at his face. Brushing aside the dust and dirt that had settled on him, she squinted slightly to see him.

With a gasp of fear, she froze.

It's him... 

He was still alive, damn him. Hoshi felt anger seep into every part of her body. She wanted to kill him now, to take away his life as he taken away hers. It had been his fault, hadn't it? The bastard. He lay quite still, his face looking even angelic in the darkness. His dark curls were covered with dirt, but they still seemed rich and royal. His lips were relaxed, but even after so many years, the thought of that perfect smile still haunted her.

She leaned closer to him, still deciding. Every part of her being screamed to her to finish it now.

_No...this won't change anything. You don't even know if he was the one..._

Biting back her fury, she shook her head at herself. Five minutes back here, and she had already almost lost her focus. She turned back to him, her hands carefully searching his body for the dagger she knew was there. She gave a little smile as her fingers curled around the smooth hilt. 

Standing up, she scanned her surroundings, all the while fingering the dagger in her hand.

_You have to concentrate now, Hoshi, _she told herself, scanning the room she was now standing in. _Focus...you knew that you'll be seeing them alive, young again, but you can't allow yourself to get caught up in that. It's the past, Hoshi. You're here to save the future._

Sighing, she began to walk around the room, searching for a way out. Huge boulders were strewn across her path, along with pieces of the old columns. Coughing in the dust filled air, she blinked as she tried to find the door. Instead, her footsteps led her back to the foot of the altar, where the three stones gleamed in the darkness.

Hoshi didn't know why, but she stopped in front of the altar, her gaze fixed on the stones that seemed to wink at her.

"I'm back here..." she whispered to herself, now understanding why his body had been on the ground. "This is the temple...but...how did I get here?"

She was lost in thought, completely confused. It was the temple, wasn't it? That's right...this was where the first explosion had happened. She closed her eyes, thinking hard about that day, over thirty years ago. She remembered falling down, being knocked out by the blast. But...

_I was pulled somewhere...I felt something pull me towards the altar..._

Gasping, she opened her eyes, looking at the glowing stones in front of her.

_This didn't happen before..._

Her eyes suddenly grew wide with realization. Coming back her had done just what Jonathan Archer had predicted; she was already changing the future with her very presence here. Hoshi felt a pang of guilt at the thought. She brushed it aside, however, telling herself that this was for the greater good. Hoshi had never been one to believe that the ends justified the means, but in this case, she thought, some things were necessary.

A rough coughing on the opposite side of the stone wall caught her attention. Spinning quickly, her eyes darted among the rocks. She saw the outline of a small figure, covered in dust, who was beginning to stand.

Hoshi recognized the figure immediately. Part of her wanted to speak up, to embrace the young priestess again. She remembered quite clearly her strength and courage during those dark days, and she smiled at the thought. However, she realized then that she was not supposed to be there, standing in the ruins of the past, and she quickly crouched, moving as far away from the girl as possible.

Hoshi held her breath, leaning back slightly. She wasn't prepared for the rocks behind her to move, and stifling a cry, she fell back and through the debris.

* * *

"Enterprise to Captain Archer...Enterprise to Captain Archer...Captain?"

On board Enterprise, T'Pol frowned at the silence on the other end of the comm. Her usually calm face was now twisted in concern, and it was easy to see that the Vulcan was becoming more and more frustrated with each passing minute.

Moments ago, Crewman Yates had detected an extremely powerful energy transmission from an unknown source to the planet's surface. He had been unable to determine what the energy meant, but had revealed that the patterns resembled that of the energy generated by warp fields.

Within seconds of the first energy transmission, Enterprise had also picked up a second energy burst, this one much weaker than the first but still powerful.

T'Pol had been trying to contact the away team for over ten minutes now, and her growing concern was shared by the rest of the bridge crew.

"Can you read their bio-signs from here?" T'Pol asked Ensign Kain, who was situated at her science station. Ensign Kain shook his head, saying, "The distance is too great, Sub-Commander. From our scanners, we can't distinguish human bio-signs from Eshian. Perhaps if we sent a shuttlepod down..."

"No," T'Pol replied, shaking her head. "We cannot risk being detected by the native peoples."

She paused for a long moment, deep in thought. She didn't like this, didn't like the fact that the Captain was down here in some form of dangers. She always felt uneasy when Archer lead the away teams down, mostly because she did not like the thought of the commanding officer willingly putting himself in harm's way. However, Archer always managed to ignore her warnings on the issue, no matter how blatantly clear she made the,. This was not the first time he had gotten into trouble on an alien world, and T'Pol doubted it would be the last time. He was adventurous and brave, and she had come to respect his decisions. However, he could also be extremely stubborn and reckless, sometimes abandoning reason in his pursuit of exploration and justice.

Sighing a little, T'Pol straightened her back ever so slightly and spoke again.

"Ensign Kain, I want to you find me any data you can about these two energy blasts. Perhaps they will reveal the reason for the failure of communications. Crewman Johnson, continue hailing Captain Archer and the rest of the away team. Notify me immediately if there is any reply."

At the nods from the bridge crew, T'Pol turned and walked towards her quarters, her mind spinning with the possibilities. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and she did not like it one bit. She was sure something had gone terribly wrong, and she knew she had to find out what.

Entering her quarters, she took a deep breath and lit her candles, preparing herself for meditation. If anything, it would calm her nerves, allowing her to think more clearly.

Closing her eyes, she began to focus, letting everything else melt away.

* * *

Jonathan Archer looked up at the darkened ceiling for the hundredth time, wishing desperately that he was anywhere but here.

He looked over at the man laying on the ground in from of him, his eyes closed in deep slumber.

Archer had woken moments ago, unsure of how long he had been knocked unconscious. The last thing he could remember was being shoved back into the Prime Lord as the temple had collapsed around them.

Archer didn't know why, but there was something very unsettling about what had happened. All he knew was that somehow, an explosion had occurred inside the temple, just as the Prime Lord had been blessing the altar. He tried to think back harder, to grasp the details, but found to his annoyance and frustration that it was all a blur in his mind.

Across from him, the younger priestess was also unconscious, but her condition was more serious than that of the Prime Lord. Archer had made sure that she was breathing and stable, but he was worried about the large bruises on her body, knowing that she could have been bleeding inside. He felt useless for not being able to help her more, and he mentally berated himself for being so pathetic.

The Prime Lord's eyes fluttered open, his expression fearful as he struggle d to sit up. Archer moved over to him and helped him up, ignoring the other man's adamant reassurances that he was fine.

"What happened?" The Prime Lord asked, looking from Archer to the young priestess. "One moment, I was blessing the altar. I don't remember what happened next, but there was an explosion, wasn't there?"

Archer nodded, gesturing around him.

"Yes. There's been a cave-in, but do not worry. I am sure your people will find a way to release us."

Archer had been looking at the priestess as he was speaking, but the Prime Lord suddenly gained his attention as he began laughing, an eerie and bitter laugh that echoed in the ruins.

Archer was disturbed by the hollow laugher, but he could do nothing except ask.

"Is there something I don't know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Prime Lord looked at him straight in the eye, all traces of humor lost from his face.

"Yes, my honorable friend. You look to my people for help, but I assure you, every single one of them would love to watch us slowly wither away in here. I do not command as much authority as you may believe, and the people are losing their trust and faith in my kingdom. No, my friend, there will be no help from "my" people."

* * *

Trip groaned in the dark, his arm lying at a crooked angle to his body. Turning slightly, he winced as waves of pain shook through his body. Looking down at his left arm, he realized to his dismay and grim amusement that it was beyond use. He couldn't move it without excruciating pain, and he gave up on trying to lift it.

Blinking his eye to clear the dust away from them, he managed to shift his body into an upright position, his left arm hanging limply the side.

Glancing around him, he realized that he was no longer near the altar. Instead, the explosion had somehow thrown him lower, for he could see the base of the altar from where he was. He was separated from the others, the giant shards of stone and debris blocking the way up and towards the door. Coughing in the dirt ridden air, he moved to stand. The sudden movement caused his entire body to shake furiously, and he gave a yelp of pain before deciding against walking.

Settling down, Trip pulled his communicator from within his robes with his good arm.

"Tucker to Captain Archer."

He waited for a moment, but there was only static on the other end. He tried again, this time hailing Hoshi, but he got the same result. Again, he hailed Malcolm, Travis, and then Enterprise, but the only sound that greeted him was the sound of his own breathing.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Trip leaned back, resting his head against the wall. He was tired, the sensations of pain fading as his arm began to numb. Sighing again, he closed his eyes, unable to keep awake for much longer. His thoughts lingered upon the last things he remembered seeing and hearing. For some odd reason, a woman's face kept resurfacing in his mind, a face that was so beautiful but so full of grief as well.

He took a deep breath, drifting away to his dreams.

He didn't see the unconscious figure buried beneath the rocks near him, her dark hair and slender frame barely visible underneath the dust and stone.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

Eshe: May 21, 2154

"Dammit! This is impossible!"

Malcolm Reed threw his hands up in frustration, his face gleaming with perspiration. Next to him, Travis nodded in agreement, wiping his brow with his free hand.

For over three hours now, Travis, Malcolm, and a few of the riders had been trying to dig their way through the debris covering the entrance of the temple. Thus far, they had managed to move in approximately two meters from where the debris had started, and that was only an estimate. It was slow work, for they had to be careful to avoid another landslide. Malcolm's hands were bleeding from the edges of the sharp rocks, and Travis' robes were now covered in dirt and dust. The rain was still falling down hard, and it drenched them to the bone, turning the dust into a thin, muddy material that coated their bodies. Both men were sweating, the beads of perspiration mingling with the drops of rain.

Travis was getting tired of this. They had tried to contact Enterprise, but for some reason, all they got was static. The young ensign looked over at Malcolm. The lieutenant's anger showed quite clearly on his face. Travis couldn't blame him.

Three hours ago, they had been talking quietly and joking with each other, talking about what it would be like to ride one of those ferocious beasts of the Eshians. Three hours ago, Malcolm and Travis had been laughing. Three hours ago, their friends had been safe.

Travis shook his head slightly, bending down to move another large stone.

The explosion had shook the very ground beneath their feet, knocking Malcolm off balance and into Travis. The beasts had become extremely anxious, moving wildly and throwing off their riders in their panic. It took the riders almost half an hour to subdue them, and now the beasts were sitting quietly in the shade of the trees, fast asleep.

The people of Phidai, however, were another story.

The moment the explosion had occurred, most of the population had run as far away from the temple as possible, scampering back towards the city. The small remaining group had stayed rooted to the ground, overcome by some morbid curiosity to stay and watch. They still watched now, refusing to help the rescue attempt even when threatened by the riders.

Speaking of the riders...

Travis frowned as he looked at the man next to him, who was digging out the stone as well. The man was tall, with very broad shoulders that were concealed with heavy armor. He had taken off his helmet due to the heat from work, and Travis could see that he had a heavy scar on his neck.

Travis didn't trust these riders at all. All he could think of was the younger priestess, who had spoken the name 'Prime Lord' with so much fear and apprehension in her voice that it still haunted him. Travis didn't care how important the man was; he had decided almost immediately that he didn't like him. Malcolm seemed to share his opinion.

Thus, he and Malcolm had worked alongside these riders, but had kept a wary distance from them, watching them closely. The two men knew that they needed the help of the riders, but that didn't mean they had to trust them.

Sighing, Travis turned back to his work. Now, his thoughts became focused on his captain, Trip, and his best friend, Hoshi. They needed his help now, and he was determined to do so. Pushing away his doubts for the moment, he threw his back into removing another stone, his gaze focused on the debris ahead.

He didn't hear the pained grunt next to him as the rider beside him fell, a small dart in his back.

A second later, Travis felt a hard blow to his head, and darkness swallowed his mind.

* * *

Trip awoke to a throbbing pain in his arm.

He grimaced, holding back a cry.

The blissful numbness had clearly worn off, and he was suddenly very aware of every nerve in his broken arm.

He made a face, shifting his body slightly as he looked around him.

The room was still dark, but when his eyes focused, Trip could see a few rays of sunlight leaking in from above him. He guessed that he had fallen down no more than ten feet, for he could still see the outline of the tall columns of the shrine above him.

Somehow, Trip managed to push himself up on his feet, using his good arm to steady his body. It was hard work. The more he tried to move, the more his muscles ached. He had an uneasy feeling that he had probably broken several ribs, and the thought of internal injuries worried him.

Looking up again, he shielded his eyes from the dust. Somehow, the explosion had managed to knock a hole in the floor of the temple, thus dropping him down here. However, it had also punched a few cracks and holes into the roof, which Trip could now see clearly.

"Damn it...looks like I'll have to climb outta here," he said to himself, eyeing the steep wall in front of him warily. Deciding against trying that wall, he turned and began to walk around the enclosed area, looking for an easier path up.

He spotted a few large stones with smaller ones on top near the corner of the room. A landslide of rubble had formed a slanting slope, making a smile come to Trip's face. He walked over, testing the strength of the debris with his hands.

Trip gave a cry of alarm as he discovered a pale arm hanging out from under the ruin, and he quickly knelt to get a closer look at the person.

Trip's heart twisted as he recognized the familiar dark hair, now loose and sprawled over the stones, the smooth skin, now covered with dirt, and the thin figure almost unnoticeable under the wreckage.

"Dammit!" Trip muttered to himself, and quickly moved to push aside the stones that were covering her body. A soft stream of curses flew from his mouth as he saw bruise upon bruise on her soft skin, and he almost cried out loud when he saw the bloody gash across her bare shoulder. Her robes were torn and dirty, the white sullied by all the dust.

"Hoshi? Hoshi, on...open your eyes for me, darlin'."

Almost frantic, Trip placed his fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse. Cursing his insensitive fingers, which were covered with calluses from his work, he gave up trying to feel for the pulse and instead leaned as close as possible to her mouth, hoping to hear the lovely sound of her breathing.

He didn't hear anything.

Trip gave a gasp of shock, shaking his head in disbelief as he hugged her close to him with his working arm. His whole body was shaking with pain from the fierce embrace he was locked in, but he didn't care. Dimly, he was aware that the pain was spreading from his broken arm to his shoulder, but all he could focus on was the woman in his arms.

"Hoshi...Hoshi..."

Trip didn't know how long he stayed there, with her body unmoving in his embrace, but suddenly, he felt a warm breath against his cheek. Pulling away quickly, his tear-streaked face red from his sorrow, he heard the smallest whimper come from her mouth.

"Hoshi?!" Trip whispered with hope, not sure if he was dreaming. He held a breath in as her eyelids moved, her eyelashes blinking several times before fully opening. She looked confused for a moment, but she suddenly gave a gasp of recognition and hugged him close to her, tears flowing from her eyes.

"You're okay, darlin'," Trip whispered, burying his face in her hair.

He rocked her back and forth, not caring that every move wracked his body with pain. He didn't know how long they just lay there, wrapped up in each other's warmth, taking in each other's pain. All he could think about was the woman in his arms, the woman who was more important to him now than anything else. He murmured soothing words to her, stroking her dark hair as he held her.

"You're okay, darlin'. You'll be okay...I promise."

* * *

Eshe: May 22, 2154

A splitting headache made Malcolm sit up groggily, his face scrunched up in pain. He groaned and reached to the sore spot on the back of his head, feeling the swollen area. When he brought his hand forward again, his fingers came away slightly damp with blood.

_What happened?_ he asked himself, trying to sit up from where he lay on the cold stone floor.

To his frustration and confusion, he couldn't move. His hands and feet were bound with thick ropes. They cut into his skin, digging down hard into the flesh. Whoever had put them there had felt no pity about making the bonds too tight. Malcolm tried in vain to loosen them for a few moments, but he then gave up in disgust.

Malcolm looked around him, muttering soft curses to himself. Next to him, a few feet away, he spotted Travis, who was still unconscious. Malcolm didn't like the look of the dried blood on Travis' head, but he took some relief in seeing the young helmsman's chest rise up and down with each breath.

A quick scan of the room told him that they were alone. It looked to be some sort of rough cabin, with thick planks of wood covering the walls and roof. There was no light in the room, and Malcolm guessed that night had probably fallen. There were two windows in the room, but both were covered with some sort of heavy cloth so as to block all light. Malcolm could also see the faint outline of a door on the opposite side of the room from them. Mentally noting approximately how far away it was from him, he then set his mind to other things.

Turning around and using his feet to push himself, he managed to wriggle over to Travis' side. He nudged him gently, hoping that Travis was not too injured. He relaxed somewhat when he saw Travis' eye blink and open slowly. The ensign looked extremely confused, though his expression cleared a bit when he recognized Malcolm's face.

"Lieutenant? W-what...? What happened?"

Malcolm shook his head grimly.

"I don't know, Travis. Do you remember anything?"

The other man frowned, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"I was hit...while we were digging through the debris. To try to get to the Captain. And..."

Travis' eyes widened in realization.

"The Captain! He and the others are still in there! We have to get them help-"

He stopped abruptly as he realized he too was bound tightly, and his expression turned from confusion to concern.

"Sir?" he asked, as if Malcolm knew why the two of them were tied up.

Malcolm didn't respond however, for he saw a faint glow coming from outside the room, and he shook his head at Travis to make him be silent.

The door opened slowly.

Malcolm and Travis steeled themselves, bodies tense and nervous.

Their captor walked into the room.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWELVE:**

Eshe: May 22, 2154

"Greetings."

Aiveli smiled at Malcolm and Travis coolly, ignoring the looks of shock on both men's faces. Gesturing to the two men who had come to stand behind her, she moved closer to the officers, her smile even brighter.

"Please, allow me to untie you. I was not aware that my guests had been taken prisoner. I apologize for any mistreatment on the part of my guards."

"Yeah, right," Travis whispered, though he kept his expression neutral. The initial shock had worn away, and they were left now with a biting feeling of uneasiness.

The bonds that had tied their hands and feet were loosened, and Malcolm gingery rubbed the red skin beneath the ropes. Wincing from the stinging sensation, he turned his attention to the girl who stood in front of him, her stance confident but on edge.

"So who are you really?" he asked, giving her a wary look. Aiveli, for her part, laughed. Her laughter was musical, almost the same as that of her younger sister, but Malcolm could tell that she too was as tense and uneasy as he was. The laughter was a façade; there was something going on that she wasn't telling him. He recalled her earlier attitude toward them. She had been quiet, reserved, and unwelcoming…something was wrong with this.

He didn't trust the young woman at all.

"Why, Malcolm, how can you even ask? I am Aiveli of Phidai, priestess of the temple of Phidai. We are friends, are we not, Malcolm?"

Malcolm scoffed.

"Friends don't sneak up on each other and bind them like criminals."

Aiveli's smile didn't waver, but Malcolm saw a brief expression of annoyance flash through her eyes. Her voice however, was just as kind as before.

"Malcolm…I apologize for how you were treated. My people thought that you were part of the Protectors. When I learned that you had been captured, I came immediately."

Her expression looked sincere enough, but Malcolm was still extremely wary. The events of the past 48 hours had been crazy, and he wasn't stupid enough to blindly trust someone who could pose a potential threat to him or to Enterprise. However, two could play at this game. If Aiveli wanted to be friends, then Malcolm had no problems pretending to be friends as well.

"All right. Let's say I believe you. Where are we?"

Aiveli shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. If either of you were caught, you would then be able to lead them back here, and I can't let that happen. Please…may we put this behind us?"

Malcolm stood up slowly, aware that every movement he made was being watched closely by the two other men in the room. Making sure that he was acting casual, he checked them quickly for weapons and found that their only means of protection were large blades that hung by their sides. Malcolm had seen old British war swords like those before, and he knew almost instantly that they would present something of a challenge.

_If only I had my bloody phase pistol with me…_

He knew Archer's reasons for not allowing him to carry a phase pistol on this mission. After the incident with the communicator, it would be disastrous if someone else managed to discover a phase pistol and misuse it. The potential threats were enormous.

No, the captain had ordered that only communicators were to be brought, and even those must be kept hidden at all times unless no one else was present.

Malcolm understood it; it made perfect sense, after all.

He hated it anyway.

Especially now, he felt almost useless and weak without some form of weaponry on him. He knew that even if he managed to remove the swords from the guards, he wouldn't get far without a weapon of his own. The thought bothered him.

His decision to play along with Aiveli was even stronger now. Thus, he smiled, offering a hand to her in an expression of trust. Aiveli gave him a long stare, but then smiled as well and took his hand.

"All right," Malcolm said, giving Travis a look that said 'play along'. Travis looked questioning for a moment, but he then decided against protesting and gave an almost imperceptible nod in reply. Turning back to Aiveli, Malcolm smiled again. "What is past is past. We accept your apology."

Aiveli nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful! Now…you and Travis must be hungry. Please, follow me."

With another wary look at Travis, Malcolm shrugged and followed her out the door, the two guards following them with anxious fingers upon the hilts of their blades.

* * *

Ainuc'a muttered gently to herself as she looked over the ruined temple altar, her dress torn and dirty from all of the dirt and dust that had settled. Being more familiar with the temple than any other person, save for perhaps her sister, she scowled as she saw that most of the sacred runes on the walls were now gone. 

Judging by the explosion, most of the temple had caved in. However, Ainuc'a knew that the tunnels beneath the temple were practically indestructible, and it was towards the stairway that she started to walk, hoping those structures were still intact.

Somehow, she sensed that Aiveli had already done the same thing and had made it out safely. Her older sister's words before the explosion were still fresh in Ainuc'a's mind, and no matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew the truth before. She knew that somehow, Aiveli had been responsible for the explosion.

_When the time comes, Ainuc'a, you make sure you run…_

It was a hard thing to admit. Her own sister had known of this, had purposely helped in the destruction of their beloved temple.

And why?

Ainuc'a had a feeling she knew. That in itself made the thoughts harder to bear.

She decided against thinking about it for the time being. Focusing on the path before her, she suddenly gave a startled gasp when she stumbled over an opening in the ground near the altar. She had almost fallen in.

"Watch yourself, Ainuc'a," she murmured softly, chiding herself for not paying enough attention to where she was walking.

The cavity did not seem to be very deep, and Ainuc'a could see the floor of the pit rather clearly. Her sharp eyes scanned the debris and darkened stone, though she wasn't sure of what she was searching for.

A speck of white among the dark rocks and dirt caught her eye immediately. She squinted, trying to see more clearly. The white form finally came into focus, and Ainuc'a gave a small gasp of relief.

It was the woman, Hoshi, who had been present at the ceremony. The woman who had smiled kindly at Ainuc'a when she had been caught staring. Even now, she didn't understand why she had been staring in the first place. All she knew was that she, Hoshi, reminded her of someone else…someone important.

Ainuc'a put those thoughts aside. There were more urgent things to be worried about at the moment.

"Hoshi! Hoshi!" she called down, hoping the other woman could hear her.

Almost at once, the white gown shifted, and Ainuc'a thought that she saw Hoshi wave up. Next to her, Ainuc'a could see the outline of another person, and it took her a moment to realize that the man in the dirtied cream colored robes was the man called 'Trip'.

"Who are you?" Hoshi called up, and Ainuc'a almost laughed in relief and glee.

"My name is Ainuc'a! I was the priestess who also helped with the ceremony."

Hoshi's reply came quickly.

"Oh, thank God. Can you get us out of here?"

Ainuc'a looked around her. There were no ropes or anything that could be used to pull the two out of the hole. Getting frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair, her brows furrowed in deep thought.

They were stuck down there, but there had to be a way to lead them out safely.

Her eyes widened suddenly as an idea finally came to her.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, excited. Kneeling next to the opening of the hole, she called down.

"I think that I can get you out…but I'm coming down too. Move out of the way!"

Making sure that she could still see their forms clearly, Ainuc'a let herself slide down from the ledge. She landed on the ground, her legs absorbing most of the shock of the fall. Brushing herself off, she turned to face Hoshi and Trip, both of whom looked extremely confused.

"Ainuc'a, right?" Trip asked, giving her a questioning stare. He was holding his left arm at an angle, and Ainuc'a didn't have to be a healer to realize that the arm was broken.

"Yes," she replied to his question, smiling at him.

"How do you plan on getting us out of here when you're down here with us?"

Ainuc'a smiled even more. Walking over to the left wall, she began removing a few of the large stones at a time. Trip hurried up behind her, and then asked her again what she was doing.

"I'm going to find a way out of here. There are tunnels beneath the temple that stretch for many kilometers. I know that if we can dig our way through this wall, we should be able to reach the lower level of stairs. From there, I can lead us out of the temple. Please, trust me."

Trip looked at Hoshi for a moment. They both saw the agreement in each others' eyes and moved towards the rocks. Just as Trip was about to reach for the nearest stone however, a small hand stopped him. He looked in surprise at Ainuc'a, who was holding him back.

"Please…if you don't mind my saying, your arm looks terrible. You should rest. Hoshi and I can handle this."

"Now wait just a minute!" Trip exclaimed, looking frustrated. "It's just a lil pain…I'm fine, really. I don't like the thought of just sittin' here twiddling my thumbs while you two do all the work."

"Trip…you are hurt. Please listen. It is horrible of me to say, but you would not be much help anyway. Please understand."

Ainuc'a spoke quietly and gently, but Trip noted an undertone of command in her voice. Even though he partly agreed with her, he was not about to let some random young alien priestess tell him what to do. He wasn't useless…he could help.

Trip looked to protest some more, but then he saw that Hoshi was nodding in agreement with Ainuc'a. When she saw that he had noticed her reaction, she gave him a look that said, quite simply, 'it's for your own good'. Sighing, and not liking the feeling of helplessness one bit, he sat back, raising his good hand in surrender. It wouldn't do to be stuck here with Hoshi being mad at him. He could swallow his pride, just once.

The two women turned back to the task at hand.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

****CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

Eshe: May 22, 2154

Archer woke up again to find the Prime Lord in a state of shock.

The Prime Lord was staring at the ground, his eyes widened as incoherent words flew from his lips. Every now and then, he would stop, point at something, and then continue again in his mutterings.

Archer rubbed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the current situation. Dimly, he was aware that his back ached terribly, but he ignored it and instead looked at the Prime Lord.

"What? What happened?"

The Prime Lord pointed to the ground again, but this time, he spoke aloud.

"She's gone! I don't understand…she was right here when we fell asleep. You saw her, right? Then, I woke up a few moments ago and I wanted to check on her, and I saw that she had vanished! Gone! Without a trace!"

Archer frowned. This was getting more unusual with every passing minute.

"She can't have just vanished…" he said aloud, more to himself than to the Prime Lord.

The Prime Lord threw up his hands in frustration. "I'm telling you, that's precisely what happened. She's gone!"

Archer frowned again. Something wasn't right…

"No…there must have been some secret opening or something that she escaped through. I mean, she does take care of the temple, does she not? That means that she knows this place better than you or I…maybe she went for help."

The Prime Lord scoffed. "And not say anything to either of us? I don't think so, my friend."

Archer shrugged. He had a point. There was something definitely wrong with all of this.

"All right…maybe she didn't go to get help. But she did get out, which means if we look hard enough, we might be able to find the way she went."

The Prime Lord looked uncertain for a moment, but then he nodded, and the two men began their search of the ruin.

* * *

Ainuc'a managed to clear out the last stone, revealing behind it the dim pathway that led to the caverns below. She knew that from there, they would be able to journey to the cabins above ground, heading back to the forest and on to Phidai.

She smiled in satisfaction as Hoshi and Trip came behind her, peering in.

"You sure you know where this leads?" Trip asked, eyeing the darkened tunnel with caution.

Ainuc'a nodded. "Of course. I have traveled these paths since I was a young child. Please, follow me."

Trip still gave her an uneasy look, holding his broken arm as he stared between the young priestess and the dark opening.

Ainuc'a sighed. Clearly, the man was not going to trust her. Perhaps she would have to earn that trust.

"Trip, please allow me to help. Please, sit down."

Trip looked confused, but he did as he was told. Ainuc'a gestured for Hoshi to sit beside them on a nearby fallen column.

"I am still a learner, I admit," Ainuc'a began, sliding the fabric of Trip's sleeve up to expose the bruised skin. "But I have learned much of the ancient healing arts of my people. Please, allow me to help? I can ease the pain, and perhaps mend the bone. If you'll let me, of course."

Trip looked even more wary, and he moved as if to back away from the priestess. However, even that strain upon his arm was enough to cause pain, and his mind was then made up. Hoshi gave him an encouraging smile.

Trip nodded his agreement.

Ainuc'a hid her smile of delight. He was beginning to trust her!

_Don't get too excited now, _she told herself. _Focus…the arm… __  
_  
It was better than she had thought. Her quick fingers searched the surface of his skin, locating the areas of injury. It had been a clean break, though it had managed to penetrate the skin. The cut looked worse than it actually was, and she knew that she would be able to fix it.

She took out a few of the vials from a pouch hidden in her robes. Some were broken, the glass cutting through her fingers to elicit blood. Ainuc'a made a small noise of annoyance, but she then wiped away the small red drops and drew out one of the unbroken bottles. Tearing a piece of her own robe into a long strip, she dipped it into the liquid inside the vial.

Trip gave a small groan as the priestess cleaned the outer areas of the wound. A few moments later, the area was clean, and the more painful part was about to begin. Ainuc'a felt a stab of sympathy for the man.

"Hoshi…please hold his upper torso. I need him to stay still."

Hoshi nodded, though she had a glint of fear in her eyes. A look passed between the two women, and then Ainuc'a smiled, nodding a silent promise. Hoshi smiled too, and moved to hold Trip against her. She kissed his cheek, and then held on.

Ainuc'a moved her materials out of the way. She didn't want to accidentally break anything.

"Ok…Trip, I'm going to realign the fragmented pieces of your bone. It's going to hurt badly for a few moments, but the pain will pass, and the arm will heal."

Trip nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Ok," Ainuc'a said, and murmured a few words that the UT couldn't pick up. "One…two…"

Trip let out a bellowing roar as his bones collided with a sickening crack.

A few meters away, buried under rock and dust, Hoshi Tucker opened her eyes with a start.

* * *

Hoshi Tucker managed to finally pull free of the rocks about her, and moving as quietly as she could, she crept closer to the voices that had startled her from her sleep.

Two females, one male.

Hoshi's quick ears recognized all three voices in a heartbeat. She felt herself grow dizzy at the thought.

_Trip…Ainuc'a…and… _

_Me._

Silently, she moved over the rocks until she was only a few feet away from them. She could hear them talking, but the words were still indiscernible. Sighing ever so slightly, she moved even closer.

Finally, she could hear them speaking, and a bittersweet smile touched her lips in memory.

* * *

Trip woke up to find himself staring into two pairs of equally concerned eyes.

Ainuc'a and Hoshi both breathed a sigh of relief, giving each other a quick smile. The young priestess then turned away, moving towards the darkened tunnel in order to give her companions a private moment together.

Trip looked down at his broken arm. His eyes opened wide in confusion, and then relief.

The entire arm was still wrapped in Ainuc'a's cloth, but as far as Trip could tell, there was no more pain. Gingerly, he flexed his arm, testing the response of his fingers.

To his delight, they were all moving, albeit slower than usual.

"What did she do?" he asked Hoshi breathlessly, his gaze falling on the young priestess with awe and respect. The girl was busy studying some runes upon the surface of the wall, her back turned to them. Hoshi followed his gaze, a faint smile on her face.

"I actually have no idea," she said quietly, deep in thought. "It seemed so…unreal. Dr. Phlox would have probably fainted at the idea of primitive healing, but then again, it was fascinating."

Trip grinned at the contemplative look on Hoshi's face. He cleared his throat a little to get her attention again.

"And what exactly happened, Hoshi?"

Hoshi smiled apologetically. "Oh…um, well…you remember how she put that liquid on your arm, right? And then…the realignment of your bone?"

Trip winced at the memory. "Yeah."

"Well…after you were knocked out, she started whispering in that strange language again, the one that the UT just refuses to translate. After a few moments, she stopped, wrapped you up, and then, well…here you are."

Trip let out a low whistle.

"Wow."

Hoshi looked over to Ainuc'a, who was still studying the runes.

"Ok, Hoshi. I think I'm good to go," Trip stood up from the ground quite smoothly, but he still required Hoshi's help a little in order to keep his balance. "What do you say we get outta this place?"

"I'd like nothing better, Commander." She smiled at him, took his good arm, and together they met up with the young priestess.

"Ainuc'a, I think we're ready to go." Hoshi said, coming to stand by the priestess.

Ainuc'a nodded, but she looked hesitant. She was still staring at the wall.

"Ainuc'a?" Hoshi asked, looking between the priestess and the runes on the wall. "What is it?"

"What?"

"What do these runes mean?"

"Oh…" Ainuc'a tore her gaze away from the wall. "It's only a small part of the legends surrounding our world. The main stories are found on the stones surrounding the altar, but scattered along the walls are older myths, stories within the legends of heroism, exploration, and love."

Hoshi was extremely intrigued, and a little excited. Perhaps finally she would be able to understand the legend behind the festival here. She moved closer and sat down beside Ainuc'a, beckoning her to continue.

"What does this one piece here say?" Hoshi asked, pointing to a cluster of runes in the corner.

Ainuc'a smiled. It was one of her personal favorites.

"It speaks of a goddess, who in the main legend represents a second chance for all, even the most vile of sinners."

"So what does this one piece in particular speak of?" Hoshi asked, her fingers tracing the carved figures.

"A terrible curse that was placeed upon the goddess. The legends say that because of the curse, she began to vanish slowly, disintegrating into nothingness. It was her worst fear at that point, to be ignored and lost to the winds."

Hoshi gave a small gasp. _Fear of vanishing…_She understood that all too well.

"Well, I assume she didn't vanish completely?"

Ainuc'a smiled. "No…with the help of the other gods, the spell was broken, and she returned as if from a dream."

Hoshi sighed._ Strange coincidences here._

Ainuc'a stood up then, looking around her.

"All right. We had better start moving. The tunnels get quite cold in the night, and I fear that we have spent too much time over legends and myth here. Follow me."

Hoshi and Trip nodded, and the three companions headed down the dark steps.

* * *

A few moments later, Hoshi Tucker emerged from the rocks. Moving towards the same steps, she stopped for a moment, her gaze lingering on the runes on the wall. A few minutes later however, she moved past the wall, heading down into the tunnel that led to the outside world.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

****CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Enterprise: May 22, 2154

"Sickbay to Bridge."

"T'Pol."

"Ah, Sub-Commander. May I have a word with you?"

"On my way, Doctor."

Moments later, the doors to Sickbay slid open as T'Pol entered. Upon hearing the sound of her footsteps, Phlox turned from the screen, a grim look on his face.

"You requested my presence, Doctor?" T'Pol asked, looking around the room.

"Ah, yes," Phlox replied, and led the way to the screen he had been looking at. "I have some troubling news."

An eyebrow raised, T'Pol simply waited.

"We have had no luck in reaching the Captain or any other members of the away team, yes?"

"That is correct. Their comm systems have been down."

Phlox frowned. "Then we do have a problem. You see, Sub-Commander, the pigmented creams that each of the officers were given were only meant to last for 48 hours. After that, reapplication is necessary."

"Doctor, did they not bring with them extra vials of the pigment gel?"

Phlox shook his head. "I'm afraid that we did not think to supply them with anything extra. We assumed 48 hours would be enough, and that they would be able to return to Enterprise by that time."

T'Pol frowned. "How long before their skin color returns to their original state?"

"Well…it's hard to say. The facial ridges and such are semi-permanent, so they will remain fixed upon the surface of the skin. However, the pigmentation will fade in the next 24 to 36 hours, except of course for Ensign Mayweather."

"I see. Thank you, Doctor."

Without another word, T'Pol left, her mind spinning with frustration, concern, and fear.

Another hour of meditation would be necessary.

* * *

Eshe: May 22, 2154

Hoshi Tucker breathed in the fresh air outside the temple, her senses cleared from the dust and dirt of the ruin.

She could see the faint outline of Ch-Trip, Ainuc'a, and her younger self moving fast past the trees.

Hoshi let them go. But she followed quietly, making sure she kept enough distance between herself and the group.

She knew exactly where they would be heading. In a matter of hours, they would find themselves reunited with Archer, the Prime Lord, and Kaf. In a matter of hours, the rebellion would begin.

Hoshi couldn't help but tremble slightly.

She walked onwards, heading back to the city of Phidai, and deeper into her own memories.

* * *

Earth: May 20, 2186

The president's office had never been so quiet.

Charles Tucker III entered the room, the phase pistol shaking in his damp hands. His collar was loose, the front of his white shirt soaked with sweat, sticking to his chest.

Bright red splatters stained the front of his shirt as well. The tiny flecks of blood covered parts of his skin.

Charlie gave a cry of anger and shock.

President Jonathan Archer, son of the famous Henry Archer, lay dead on top of his desk, his face buried in a pool of his own blood.

An old fashioned pistol lay in his right hand, his fingers curled loosely around the trigger.

For a brief moment, Charlie looked in confusion at the scene in front of him. The gun…where the hell did he get that gun from?

His stomach gave a sickening twist as he saw the name that had been engraved into the pistol.

_Stuart Reed._

Dammit. Malcolm had already left his mark. And he, Charlie, was too late.

He had seen death before, but for some reason, he couldn't look at the body of his former captain, his president, his friend. He couldn't look into the glassy, open eyes.

Avoiding the body, he searched the rest of the room. Nothing.

His gaze then fell back to the corpse, and he noticed something else.

One of Jon's fingers was missing.

His thumb.

Shit.

Without looking back, Charlie ran from the room, his fingers clutched tightly around his phase pistol. He ran with a speed he thought he had long lost, his old strength in his muscles returning as he ran. The doors slid open before him, hissing as they parted. He ran faster, his breath fast and hard as his footsteps pounded the smooth floor. The thoughts of what awaited him was rampant in his mind.

The only person who possessed complete access to the project was President Jonathan Archer.

Charlie just prayed he wasn't too late.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

Eshe: May 22, 2154

"Lieutenant? There's something wrong."

Malcolm looked back at Travis, who was walking behind him as they followed Aiveli and the rest of her group towards the distant city of Phidai.

"Ensign?" Malcolm slowed his pace for a moment. The young pilot had a concerned look on his face. Malcolm looked around him, as if scanning the area for any sign of attack, but Travis simply shook his head and leaned in to whisper.

"Sir…I noticed earlier, but I thought it was just a mistake. You know, tired eyes and all. But now it's definitely more noticeable."

"What is it, Travis?" Malcolm asked, a touch of impatience in his tone. His nerves were on edge.

Travis looked at the group ahead of them, checking to see if anyone was listening. Satisfied that there were no eavesdroppers, he turned back to Malcolm.

"It's your skin…the pigment gel is wearing off. You're becoming paler."

Malcolm looked at his arms in alarm, and sure enough, now that he was looking closely, the color did seem to be fading. Compared with Travis' deep rich cocoa, he was now a soft tan, much lighter than the dark brown he had been earlier. Malcolm looked at Travis with concern in his eyes. It would not do to draw suspicion to themselves now, especially after the events of the past few hours.

For over two hours, he and Travis had been speaking with the priestess Aiveli, who had been responsible for their kidnapping. Malcolm had now come to learn that the forces lead by the young woman were a rebel group, bent upon the destruction of the rule of the Prime Lord. Aiveli had been quite eager to have the two men join her group, and knowing better than to refuse, Malcolm had smiled and gladly accepted.

They were now on march towards Phidai with a small scouting group in order to rally the people in the city before the return of the Prime Lord.

Malcolm had learned that it was Aiveli who had been responsible for the explosion at the temple. However, the young leader's attitude towards her attack troubled Malcolm. She showed no sign of remorse or hesitation when it came to destroying the innocents who had been caught in the blast, or for that matter, anyone who stood in her way to the Prime Lord.

Malcolm did not trust her one bit. But he thought he had her trust for the time being, and it would do no good to have her discover that they were not who they claimed to be.

"What about the facial ridges?" Malcolm asked, making sure to keep his voice low.

"I think they're staying in place." Travis replied, checking his own with his fingers. "Dr. Phlox put them on pretty securely. But he said the gel would only last 48 hours. And if I'm right, we're fast approaching that mark."

Malcolm frowned, starting to walk again so that they would not be left behind. He still kept his voice down however, and when he spoke again, it was barely above a whisper.

"We have to get back to Enterprise."

Travis nodded, but looked frustrated. "Sir, even if we could manage to contact Enterprise, we still need to be able to disappear from Aiveli's team for at least a few hours, in order to reapply and get back down here."

Malcolm nodded. "I know, Ensign, I know. Perhaps our chance to leave will come when we reach the city. We need to be able to get away from them quickly, and then regroup later with a plausible reason."

Travis sighed. The two of them walked in silence for some time, both deep in thought. Then a half smile appeared on Travis's face. "Sorry sir, but my imagination is totally fried…you have any ideas?"

Malcolm gave a small chuckle.

"Of course. You think I'd be without a plan?" he feigned shock at the idea.

Travis grinned. It was nice to lighten the mood a bit, especially given the impending disaster to come. Malcolm was grateful for the optimistic young ensign. No matter how much of a pessimist he was (or realist, as he stressed to Commander Tucker), even he needed an uplifting smile every once in a while. He usually had to rely on Hoshi for that…

But Hoshi wasn't here.

For a moment, a concerned frown appeared on Malcolm's face at the thought of what Hoshi could be going through at the moment, what the captain and Trip were going through. He pushed past that thought, however, knowing that it did him no good to linger on fearful doubts. Instead, he smiled at Travis.

The ensign grinned back, and spoke up again. "Sir, you have no idea how much of a relief that is to hear. I'm leaving my life in your able hands."

Malcolm laughed out loud, a resigned laugh that brought an ironic sense to the joking atmosphere. "Ensign, I think it's fitting to say one thing."

"What's that, sir?"

Malcolm grinned. "We're bloody doomed."

* * *

Earth: May 20, 2186

Charlie tapped his foot impatiently in the lift as he headed up to the highest level, where the Gateway Project was located. The phase pistol in his hand felt unusually heavy, the cool metal slick with his sweat.

He ran through the events of the past few hours, his eyes still closed in disbelief at how wrong things had become.

Jon was dead.

Dead.

Dead.

And Malcolm had killed him.

"Dammit!" Charlie cried out, lashing out and driving his fist into the wall.

He didn't even realize that his knuckles were bleeding. The pain seeped away from him, his anger and deep sorrow numbing him. Charlie leaned his head against the cool surface of the lift wall, his eyes shut tightly. Torturous sobs came from his lips as he banged his head against the wall, the rush of emotion almost too much to bear.

No matter what he had done, no matter how far away life had taken him, Jonathan Archer had been a friend. No, not just a friend.

_A brother._

Charlie leaned back from the wall, his face impassive. The tears stained his cheeks, glistening wet in the light.

The lift came to a stop, then, and Charlie took a deep breath.

The doors parted with a soft hiss.

Charlie felt his heart break at the sight before him.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**: 

Earth: October 13, 2159

"Nervous?"

"What do you think?"

Malcolm Reed grinned at his best friend, who was pacing the room like some sort of cage animal. Malcolm smoothed the lapel of his tuxedo, his eyebrows raised in amusement at the fidgeting man in front of him.

Trip Tucker sighed, looking at his reflection in the mirror for the upteenth time. A tall, handsome man stared back at him, his blue eyes bright. Trip sighed again. He didn't see the man his future bride had fallen in love with, nor did he see the man he had grown to be in the last seven years, when he had first stepped onto the bridge of the _USS Enterprise._

He saw a nervous wreck.

"Your reflection's not going to change on you, you know, no matter how long you stare." Malcolm said, leaning against the back of the door. Trip glared at him, tearing his face away from the mirror.

"Honestly, Malcolm. How do I look?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow again.

"Like you're about to married to the most beautiful woman in the alpha quadrant. Now stop prancing about like a bloody idiot and you'll be fine."

Trip grinned.

Malcolm smirked. "Of course, you're nowhere close to being as charming as me, but fix that ruddy hair and you might be able to pass as presentable.

Trip grinned again, punching Malcolm lightly on the arm. "You arrogant ass."

"But of course," Malcolm replied, taking a little bow.

A knock on the door drew both their attentions, and Jonathan Archer's head peeked into the room, a wide grin on his face.

"Damn, it's getting crowded out there," Jon said, straightening his jacket and making a face.

Trip grimaced. "Oh man, how many people did she invite?"

Both Malcolm and Jon knew that the "she" was not the future bride, but rather the ever impressive mother of Charles Tucker III.

Jon shrugged. "Looks like over 300. They're setting up more chairs in the back and sides as we speak."

Malcolm let out a low whistle, while Trip only shook his head in exasperation.

"I shoulda known when I said 'you can bring a few friends, Ma' that I was asking for it. Dammit all."

Jon grinned. Malcolm only nodded, giving Trip the "I told you so" look that he had mastered so well.

Trip sighed, putting on his tux jacket and giving his appearance one last look in the mirror. He still looked like a nervous wreck.  
_  
__To hell with looks_, he thought to himself. _Malcolm's right. I'm going to marry the most wonderful woman in the universe. _

"I'm the luckiest man on Earth," he said aloud, more to himself than to his best friends. But they heard, and they understood.

He was lucky. He was about to have forever what neither of them had been able to obtain.

He was going to marry Hoshi Sato, and they could do nothing but wish him all the best.

The three men walked out of the room, their minds full of what the day would bring. Only one of them, however, was looking to the future. The other two were still lost in the past, in the world that they had left behind them the day Hoshi Sato had walked out of their lives.

* * *

Earth: May 20, 2186

He was kissing her.

He was _kissing her._

Charlie made a choking noise of disbelief as he watched them, his grasp on the phase pistol tightening. He walked closer towards them, his face a cold mask.

She turned suddenly, seeing him, and gave a cry of shock and relief. Pulling away from the man that held her in his arms, she rushed over to Charlie, nearly collapsing against his body.

Charlie held on to her, breathing in the scent of her hair, but his gaze never left the man standing in front of him.

Malcolm Reed had aged well. His body was as lean and tough as it had been in his youth, his dark hair barely tinted with gray. The lines upon his face were more from hardship than from age. His blue eyes still burned with the same intensity and ferocity that had impressed Charlie when they had met on Enterprise all those years ago.

But there was a madness in those eyes now that scared Charlie, scared him because he knew that the man he had known, the man who had saved his life countless times, was long gone. The only shred of him left lay in his undying devotion to the woman in Charlie's arms, and even that devotion had been defiled, twisted into a dangerous obsession.

Malcolm turned away from the two lovers, his face cold and unmoving. Charlie watched him pull out a bloodied handkerchief and unwrap it slowly, exposing a severed human thumb in the middle of the cloth. He picked it up, moving it towards the control console in the room, and pushed it down upon the glowing grid.

Charlie watched as his partner keyed in the codes for the opening of the Gateway. He did not move to stop him.

The first burst of energy appeared between the three pillars that formed the portal. The swirling mass soon expanded, the waves of light stretching to cover the entire area between the pillars.

Charlie stood and watched, his mouth open slightly in awe. It was just as the simulations predicted. Exactly like it had been through countless tests.

_It's going to work…we can change this…_

Hoshi whispered into his ear then, her voice strong but also terribly weak.

"Charlie…you can't just let him do this…you can't…"

Charlie didn't say anything, but his gaze wavered for a moment, and his body shook.

Hoshi suddenly slapped him across the cheek, the imprint of her hand turning red against his skin.

He looked at her in shock, but was still quiet, as if afraid to hear the sound of his own voice.

"Dammit, Charlie!" Hoshi cried out, looking between him and Malcolm. "This is wrong! You can't do this…not for me…please, don't do this."

A coughing fit seized her then, and it was all she could do to keep her balance, leaning against him for support.

Charlie closed his eyes, his heart torn as he held her close to him.

He knew damn well what was at stake here. After all, it was he who had helped Malcolm set up the first prototype, and he who had finally found the delicate balance of energy needed to make the time stream stable. He had worked side by side with Malcolm, casting aside chances for promotions, fame, and adventure.

Now that he thought about it, that was the reason he and Malcolm had stayed close friends all those years. While Jon had left, they remained. While Jon had gone on with his life, his career, and his future, they had both stayed deeply embedded in the past, both unwilling to part with the one person that mattered most to them in the universe.

And that person was dying.

She had been for over thirty years. Because of that one day.

Because of that damned day.

For the hundredth time, Charlie wished that she had never been so brave. It was one of the things that he loved most about her, but it was also one of the things that drove him mad with sorrow and guilt. Because of her courage, her strength, she was dying.

It was almost over.

_But we could change that…_

Even now, even after the murder of his best friend, Charlie could not help but be tempted by the thought of what Malcolm was about to do.

He could change the past.

Change this future.

They could save her.

It would be perfect…but a voice held him back.

Her voice.

"No…please…Charlie, don't…you know it's wrong…I don't want this to happen…"

Knowing full well that his decision meant the inevitable destruction of everything he loved, Charlie opened his eyes and raised his phase pistol again.

"Malcolm…move away from the controls."

Malcolm turned slowly, his eyes hard. "Trip…don't make me kill you."

Charlie gave a bitter laugh. "Funny…I was going to say the same to you. Step away, Malcolm. It's over."

It was Malcolm's turn to laugh.

"Don't you understand, you bloody fool? It doesn't have to be over! Don't be stupid…you know that this will save her. Save us."

Charlie shook his head.

"Don't make me do this, Trip." Malcolm said then, his face falling. Charlie saw that he was slowly reaching for something behind him. Charlie's eyes turned cold.

"I'm sorry, Malcolm."

Charlie fired the phase pistol, the stun blast knocking Malcolm off his feet.

Quickly, Charlie ran to the controls, his phase pistol still in hand. He glanced over what Malcolm had already done.

Charlie looked at the ignition sequence that appeared on the blue screen, the codes that had already been entered.

Did he really want to destroy this?

Did he really want to destroy the one chance he had of saving the woman he loved?

This was what they had worked for, what they had slaved away for all those years.

_All those years…_

Charlie closed his eyes, a few hot tears falling onto the console.

_This is what we worked for…this is what we wanted…what I wanted…_

Another voice came into his mind then, and it thundered in his mind.

_It's gone too far. _

_You know that…you knew the moment you stepped into Jon's office, when you saw his body... _

_It was never meant to hurt anyone. _

_This is wrong…you can stop it…you have to stop it…_

It was in that moment of hesitation and realization that Charlie found himself staring at the shining tip of a knife thrust through his chest.

He didn't make a sound as he slipped to the ground, the phase pistol in his hand sliding down next to him.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

****CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

Eshe: May 22, 2154

"Travis…have you seen Aiveli anywhere?" Malcolm looked at the young ensign with concern in his eyes.

Travis, for his part, looked around the group of rebels, his eyes searching the crowd.

They were resting now from their long trek, and Travis and Malcolm were sitting against the same tree next to each other, both completely exhausted. The small group of fighters looked about the same, their conversation all but disappearing as they dozed off for a few minutes of precious sleep before they marched towards the city.

Travis looked back at Malcolm. "No, sir. I haven't seen her, and I don't see her now."

"Dammit…I have a feeling something's not right."

"Sir?"

Malcolm looked around them anxiously, checking to see if anyone was listening in. Satisfied that there were no eavesdroppers, he spoke, his voice hushed. "By my estimates, Ensign, we're only half an hour away from the city. Aiveli's nowhere to be found, and this little rebel group is heading in all on its own towards the very home of the Prime Lord himself. They're obviously outnumbered…they don't stand much of a chance at all. Doesn't that strike you as a bit odd, given how much this team supposedly means to our fair leader?"

Travis frowned. "Let me see if I follow you correctly, sir. Are you saying that this is some sort of…trap?"

Malcolm shook his head ever so slightly. "I'm not saying that I'm sure, Ensign…but it does seem suspicious. I think it's best that we both be on our guard. And remember, when we reach the city, it's time for us to lose our new friends, right?"

Travis had a grim expression on his face. "Yes sir."

* * *

Hoshi Tucker leaned against the wall of the building, her heart beating rapidly.

They had made it back to Phidai safely, as she knew they would. The others had headed straight for the home of the Prime Lord, but Hoshi moved on her own now, letting the others carry on.

After trading in the jeweled sheath from Kaf's dagger to a local vender, she had managed to buy a set of robes, a heavy cloak, and another shabby-looking scabbard. The vender's eyes had widened considerably at the sight of such magnificent gems, and he had wordlessly offered Hoshi anything in his shop. He did not seem all that interested in her appearance, though he had looked at her light skin with an expression of concern. It was only after she had left the shop that Hoshi remembered the reasoning for the vender's concern. Pale skin was a mark of some sort of fatal illness on Eshe.

Hoshi now held her cloak down over her head, Kaf's dagger close by her side. She smiled at her luck. Better that the locals avoided her for now. Let them think she was ill. She wasn't sure she would last very long if the wrong person looked too closely and noticed her other differences.

Hoshi turned her thoughts back to her friends and what awaited them. She knew that at the great hall, they would find Kaf, who had made his way there with the help of the Protectors. They would also finally reunite with Jon and the Prime Lord.

The Prime Lord would dismiss the explosion as being only an unfortunate coincidence, but from Jon's persuasion, the truth would come out.

Aiveli's rebellion will be drawn into the light.

"The war's about to begin…" Hoshi murmured to herself, still in awe over how quickly things had taken place.

It seemed an eternity since she had been holding the dying body of her lover in her arms, an eternity since she had looked into his brilliant blue eyes.

Here, none of that had happened yet.

Hoshi sighed again.

_Enough_, she told herself. _Focus now…you have to find Aiveli…you have to find out what happened, and she has the answers…_

Sighing again, Hoshi moved away from the building and headed across the court to the entrance of the hall. She had to get inside. Aiveli's group would be here soon.

Suddenly, she froze, for she saw someone heading her way. She quickly ducked around the stone columns and hid behind one of the tall statues.

The figure drew closer, though his features were still obscured by the darkness of the night. However, he moved, and in the dim rays of the nearby lamps, Hoshi could make out a very familiar face wrapped in the dark cloak.

It was Kaf…

Hoshi held her breath, mentally praying that her hiding spot would not be found. However, she needn't have worried, for Kaf had his back to her then, his body shifting impatiently as if he were waiting for something.

Hoshi almost betrayed herself with a small gasp as she watched another figure draw closer to Kaf.

It was…it couldn't be?

_Could it?_

Hoshi's lips formed a thin line, her face etched with newfound concern. The war went deeper than she had thought.

The other figure was the first to speak, in a voice so soft that Hoshi had to strain her ears hard in order to hear.

"Did it work?"

Silence rang through the air.

The voice sounded again, this time more coldly. "What went wrong?"

Kaf spoke, just as quietly, though Hoshi detected a tone of controlled anger and frustration in his voice. "Archer and the others brought him back…_alive_. They're resting now, inside the hall."

"I told you we should have ended this sooner. But you had to weave that damn ceremony into it, making it look like an accident. I could have finished him off then."

Kaf grabbed the figure roughly then, his voice rough. "You think that if everyone knew that we murdered him, we could still get what we want? _Think_ for a moment, dammit. I want him dead as much as you do…but we have to be careful."

His voice softened then, and he reached a hand to cup the figure's face. "We can still do this…they're on their way, aren't they?"

The figure nodded. "Yes…along with the two strangers I told you about."

Kaf shook his head. "No matter…as long as they arrive as planned, it will work. The people will do what we tell them…they've had enough of his rule. While the war takes place, we only need to watch. Let the city win it for us. When it's over…we will have our dream at last."

Kaf took the figure into his arms then, and as Hoshi's eyes widened in shock, he bent down and kissed the figure passionately.

As he pulled away, Hoshi saw the face of the woman he was holding quite clearly in the light.

Aiveli smiled up at him, her eyes brilliant. Without another word, she pulled him down for another kiss, her fingers running through his hair.

Hoshi turned away, her heart beating fast.

It still didn't make sense…their target had been Archer before…not the Prime Lord.

Closing her eyes, she found herself thinking back, her mind spinning with questions. Had the target been the Prime Lord after all? Had Jon just been in the way?

But Aiveli…god…where did she fall into all of this? Her with Kaf?

Hoshi shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. She was going to have to uncover more. Silently, she shuddered, almost afraid of what she would find.

_

* * *

_

_He smiled at the guests as they passed him, the drink in his hand half-empty. He nodded to a few of them, dressed in capes and dark cloaks, and then accidentally bumped into someone. _

_"Sorry about that," he said quickly, and checked to see that he hadn't spilt anything on the person. _

_He saw the weapon too late. _

_"Captain!" he cried out, running towards the front table. Archer was smiling, laughing at something the Prime Lord had said. Trip and Travis were trying some sort of wine, their faces red from laughter as they dipped their cups into the large bowls of liquid. _

_Hoshi turned from her conversation with one of the priestesses, smiling at him. He waved frantically at her, pointing towards the figure that was moving quickly towards the center table. _

_There was a scream, a shout. He dove for the Captain. A blur of movement flashed before his eyes first. _

_He watched, horror stricken, as the body of Hoshi Sato fell before his eyes._.

Malcolm woke with a start, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

Next to him, Travis moved, standing up and looking down on him with concern. "Sir? Are you all right?"

Malcolm gave a weak nod, looking around as he stood as well. The group of fighters were already starting to hike again.

Travis saw where he was looking and spoke. "I was going to wake you in a minute, but it looks like you got up just in time. We should start off."

Malcolm nodded again, but his head was still spinning.

_That was one hell of a dream_, he thought as he fell in line with the rest of the group, Travis behind him.

_One hell of a dream…_.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

Eshe: May 22, 2154

Ainuc'a sat on the balcony overlooking the edge of the city, a small frown on her face.

In the distance, she could make out the faint glow of torches, winding in a snakelike line towards the city. Not for the first time, she wondered to herself what they were, though she had a horrible suspicion that she knew exactly what she was seeing.

It had to be Aiveli.

Ainuc'a cast a glance back into the room, where the rest of the group was gathered. The Prime Lord was arguing with the stranger who called himself Jonathan Archer, and the other people in the room were silently watching.

Of all of the people in the room, Ainuc'a focused upon the young, dark-haired woman who had been present at the ceremony. _Hoshi Sato._

It was odd, but she couldn't help but feel drawn to the woman, who was now sitting next to another man, who was holding her hand. The other man was younger than Jonathan Archer, but he looked to be just as impressive, his large, strong hands protectively covering the woman's. _Trip Tucker_, she repeated to herself, the strange name rolling off her tongue much more easily than earlier.

Ainuc'a took all of this in as she looked around her, still feeling strange as her gaze again fell on the woman named Hoshi Sato. She turned though, to hide her obvious staring, and faced the darkness of the city again with her thoughts.

Hoshi reminded her of someone, someone she couldn't really have known. It was as if they had met before in a dream once, and now the dream had become a startling reality. Ainuc'a couldn't quite place it somehow, and she frowned slightly in disappointment. A cool breeze blew about her shoulders suddenly, and she shivered as the wind whispered to her.

_C'adin…_

Ainuc'a started suddenly at the thought. C'adin…the word for "star" in the old tongue…the name of the goddess of old myths. Ainuc'a laughed to herself. Surely her mind was now playing tricks with her. After all, myths were just that; stories to entertain the young ones at night.

"Thinking of something?"

Ainuc'a turned in surprise to see Hoshi standing next to her, looking out at the city with her. The others were still talking inside.

"Yes," Ainuc'a replied, giving her a smile. "Yourself?"

Hoshi gave a small laugh. "I guess I just wanted to get some air. The conversation in there is getting a bit too heated for my tastes."

"I know."

"Ainuc'a?"

"Yes?"

"I meant to thank you earlier. For helping us out of there, I mean."

"There is no need."

There was a pause after a while, as both women looked out at the darkened city. Finally, Hoshi's voice sounded again.

"If you don't mind my asking...your name is beautiful…what does it mean?"

Ainuc'a smiled in mild surprise. Few people had ever asked her the meaning of her name before, as the language was that of the old tongue.

"I am named for the dawn."

Hoshi smiled back. "Like I said, beautiful."

"What does your name mean?"

"Well, Sato is my family name. 'Hoshi' is another meaning for 'star'."

Ainuc'a froze, but the smile remained on her face. "Star? That is beautiful as well. My people, we…we have a name that also means 'star'."

"Really?" Hoshi said, smiling even more. "But is this in the older dialect that you were using at the ceremony?"

Ainuc'a nodded.

"What is it?" Hoshi asked.

Ainuc'a spoke softly, still in slight disbelief at what she was hearing.

"C'adin…it is the name of the goddess I spoke of, back in the tunnel."

She noticed suddenly that Hoshi had become very still, her brows knitted in deep thought. She seemed paler somehow…

"Hoshi? Are you all right?"

Hoshi paused for a moment, steadying herself on the edge of the balcony. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine…I was just remembering the story you had told me earlier, about the goddess vanishing. Are there more stories like that?"

Ainuc'a nodded.

"Of course. There is the central legend, the one passed down for ages about our goddess."

"What is it?"

"You remember what I told you C'adin meant for us?"

Hoshi frowned for a moment, thinking.

"Something about forgiveness, right? A second chance?"

Ainuc'a nodded again.

"Yes, that's right. That is why she is our star, you see. She is the light in our times of darkness, offering atonement and peace for all crimes of the heart."

"Crimes? Such as?"

"Such as those committed by Naiar, of course."

Hoshi frowned again, this time a confused expression on her face. Ainuc'a quickly answered her unspoken question.

"Naiar was the oungest of the three divine brothers. The First was the eldest. Doshain was the middle brother, and Naiar the last. Their struggle and war over the love and life of C'adin destroyed them all, but C'adin promised redemption for Naiar, who had murdered his two brothers. Thus, her act of absolution was remembered forever in our legends."

"I see." Hoshi said, and a sudden silence hung in the air between them. A few minutes later, Hoshi spoke again, and Ainuc'a could detect a small tremor in her otherwise cheerful voice.

"Shall we go join the others?"

Ainuc'a nodded, but lines of confusion appeared on her face. Why had the other woman's demeanor changed so suddenly? Was it because of the story? She frowned, but turned and started to walk inside with Hoshi. She stopped suddenly, however, and called out for Hoshi to stop. The other girl turned around to face her, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Ainuc'a bit her lip. She not sure of why she needed to suddenly ask Hoshi something. It seemed so personal, so desperately necessary all of a sudden.

"Hoshi?"

"Yes?"

"May I…may I call you C'adin?"

There was a momentary wince that came over Hoshi's features, but it disappeared quickly, and was then replaced by another smile.

"Of course. I'd like that."

Both women smiled, and then headed inside. Ainuc'a pushed all thoughts of that old legend to the back of her mind almost immediately as her ears caught the last of what the Prime Lord had been saying.

"…city. The people are restless, I suppose, and my rule has been weakened, but I assure you, my friend, all is well."

Jonathan Archer was frowning.

"I understand pride, Prime Lord, but I also understand that my friends and I were almost killed in that accident. And after what we witnessed earlier in the crowd with that young boy, I can't help but think that there is something you aren't telling us."

The older man sighed, his face tense as he paced the room. No one spoke as he walked, his hands clenched together into a tight ball. Finally, he stopped walking and sighed, looking more tired and older than anyone Ainuc'a had ever known. She almost pitied him, but she then remembered her sister's deep hatred for the man, and part of her hated him for causing that anger in her sister.

The Prime Lord said, "Perhaps you are right, my friend. The truth is, it has been long since the people have had faith in us. My city, as you see her, is under a great civil battle against herself. Those few who are loyal to my house fight against the growing rebellion. These rebels are fierce, and I have never been able to find their leader."

Ainuc'a felt a sick twist in her stomach. _Aiveli…_

"So can I assume that the young man who tried to kill you was one of these rebels?" Archer asked.

"Yes, you can assume that."

The cool, calm voice that replied came from the doorway, and all heads turned to see Kaf, the Prime Lord's son, standing with a wry smile on his face. Ainuc'a shivered ever so slightly upon seeing the man, and she noticed that Hoshi had done the same. Apparently, she was not the only person who felt repelled by his glance.

The Prime Lord walked to embrace his son, smiling as he gestured for him to sit.

"Kaf, I am relieved to see you unhurt. How did you manage to get back from the temple?"

Kaf shrugged casually, as if indicating that it was not such a great feat. "I dug through one of the weaker spots in the rock. What about you?"

Archer spoke, but his voice was cold. It was a change from the man Ainuc'a had seen conversing with the Prime Lord.

"We did the same. This young priestess was also most helpful to my friends."

Kaf turned to the Prime Lord, his tone dangerously light. "What have you been telling our friends, father?"

"The truth. Jonathan wanted to know about the rebels."

"Ah yes," Kaf said, this time smiling directly at Ainuc'a. She shivered even more. "Not to worry, friends. They are hardly worthy of your concern. Riffraff and scoundrels, the lot of them. Our Protectors have them under control."

"From what your father has told me, it seems that your definitions of control are not the same."

Kaf's smile did not waver for an instant, but Ainuc'a saw something cold in his eyes as he replied.

"My father worries too much, Jonathan. I know he would not wish any troubles upon you, our distinguished guests."

Whatever Jonathan Archer was about to say next was suddenly drowned out by angry cries outside the building. Looking alarmed, the Prime Lord ran to his balcony, looking over the edge at the city below. The others followed him, and Ainuc'a felt her stomach twist even more.

The distant chain of fire she had seen earlier was now pouring into the city, and she could make out the angry faces of the people, all carrying weapons and torches as they moved towards the great hall. Even worse, the small group began to grow larger as people ran from their homes to join the angry mob.

The Prime Lord uttered a cry of disbelief and anger, calling out to his people from above.

"People of Phidai! Calm yourselves! Do not atta—"

Trip Tucker moved then from his position at Hoshi's side, suddenly running and knocking the Prime Lord down. Ainuc'a saw the Prime Lord lash out angrily, but then stop as he realized that there was an arrow buried in the wood where his head had been moments ago.

"Thank you…Charles, was it?"

The man nodded, but spoke quietly. "Call me Trip."

"Trip, this is no time for formal introductions," Jonathan said, and Ainuc'a quite agreed. "They look angry enough to storm the place. We should go."

He was looking meaningfully at Trip and Hoshi, though Ainuc'a did not understand why. Kaf however, spoke up, ignoring Jonathan.

"Father, come, let us go. I shall prepare the guard for a defense. The Protectors are waiting. We will be safer down below."

"Yes, yes," the Prime Lord spoke quietly, still looking at the arrow embedded into the balcony. He faced Jonathan then, a grim expression on his face. "I am sorry that you had to come to our city at a time like this. Let us go, quickly."

The group followed Kaf out the door and down the stairs, but Ainuc'a lingered, not wanting to go along. She somehow felt the need to leave, to find her sister, to see for herself if Aiveli indeed was the leader of this rebellion.

Quietly, she moved beside Hoshi, who smiled weakly at her.

"C'adin…I am going now. Till we meet again, farewell."

Hoshi's eyes widened slightly, her face tense. "Where are you going? It isn't safe."

"I shall be fine. Goodbye for now."

With that, Ainuc'a turned and ran in another direction down the hall, her heart beating fast as she ran to confront the angry faces of the people outside, and most of all, the face of her sister.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

****CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

Enterprise: May 22, 2154

"Bridge to Sub-Commander T'Pol."

"T'Pol here. What is it?"

"We've managed to locate the captain on the planet's surface. Whatever interference earlier from those two energy blasts has dissipated."

"I am on my way."

Moments later, T'Pol emerged onto the bridge and walked briskly over to Ensign Kain's station, who began speaking almost immediately.

"Our scanners aren't powerful enough to locate their individual biosigns from the planet, Sub-Commander, but I did manage to get a lock on the signal coming from their communicators. The frequency is very high, and the signal has been shifting over the past few minutes, but we think we have a reasonably accurate idea of where they are."

T'Pol gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "Where are they?"

"Approximately seven kilometers from the location of the shuttlepod, near the center of the city."

Crewman Thomas spoke from Hoshi's console then. "We've been trying to hail them for the past hour or so, but still no signal."

"Is there any way we can increase the strength of our signal down to them?"

"Well…" Thomas frowned, his fingers moving quickly over the controls. "Possible…I'd need to reroute some power from other systems, Sub-Commander."

"Do it." T'Pol said without hesitation.

A few moments later, Thomas spoke again. "I think we can try again now, Sub-Commander."

T'Pol nodded for him to hail them, and then she spoke. "Enterprise to Captain Archer…Captain Archer, do you read me?"

There was static on the other end for a few moments, and T'Pol shook her head gently. Disappointed looks came over Thomas and Kain's faces, but then suddenly, the static stopped, and the entire bridge crew waited anxiously for the next sound.

"….Archer here…I can barely hear you, T'Pol…"

T'Pol felt a small tingling of relief seep into her thoughts, but her manner was calm and cool as she spoke. "Captain, what is going on?"

The static came back briefly, but then Archer's voice came on again. "…some sort of rebellion against the local officials. Looks like we picked the wrong time to visit. We're going to need your help getting back to Enterprise…"

"You are currently seven miles from the shuttlepod. Can you make it there?"

A pause.

"….don't think so…I'm hearing the sounds of a battle here…we're not going to be able to go through that mess…the hall is under attack…any way you can beam us up?"

T'Pol glanced at Ensign Kain, who was quickly moving at his console. He looked up at her and nodded. "We'd have to break orbit and enter the planet's atmosphere and then resume orbit without detection. As long as he has the communicator on him, we can get a lock on him and anyone with him. I'm just not sure if we'll be able to do it unseen."

T'Pol nodded. "The risk is acceptable. Get to the transporter room."

Ensign Kain stood quickly and exited the bridge. T'Pol turned her attention back to the comm. "Captain, we are going to break orbit and approach the planetary atmosphere. Prepare to be beamed up."

"I copy that. We're waiting."

T'Pol turned to Crewman Yates, who was at the helm. "Begin our descent."

For a few rocky moments, Enterprise shook as she lowered towards the planet's surface. T'Pol held fast to the side of the Captain's chair, her gaze fixed upon Yates, who was trying his best to keep the ship steady. After a few more minutes, she spoke through the comm. "Bridge to Ensign Kain. Are you able to beam up the Captain and the away team?"

"Yes…the signal's still faint…wait…I'm locking on to them now, Sub-Commander."

A few tense moments passed silently on the bridge as they waited for some sign from the other end of the line. Finally the silence was broken as another voice spoke into the comm.

"Archer to the Bridge."

"T'Pol here." She let out an almost imperceptible sigh of relief.

"It's good to be back."

T'Pol moved to stand next to Crewman Yates at the helm. "Good work,Yates. Resume orbit."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Hoshi Tucker watched from the darkness as the crowd stormed the great hall. It was past midnight, and the moons above shined down on the angry faces of the people, illuminating their expressions of hatred and desperation.

Amidst the dark faces, however, she saw two that were familiar. Her heart froze for a moment as she looked upon the younger face of Malcolm Reed, and next to him, her good friend Travis Mayweather.

Hoshi saw them moving away from the crowd, trying to break through the people. They vanished for a few moments and Hoshi squinted, trying to find their faces again. When they reappeared, they were much closer to her, and she could see that Malcolm was speaking into his communicator as Travis kept watch.

Hoshi thought hard about what was happening, and she frowned as she saw the familiar shimmer of a transporter beam take Malcolm and Travis to Enterprise.

_That means the shuttlepod is still down here, she thought to herself. Right…I remember that. They got it back two days after this…which means I can stay here for two days before sneaking onboard Enterprise with them._

Hoshi knew that she was going to have to find her way to the ship soon. She had already set upon a plan to find out what had really happened that night so long ago, and for that, she was going to need something from Daniels' quarters…something only she and President Jonathan Archer had known about.

But for that, she was going to need the security override…and for the security override, she was going to need Malcolm.

Hoshi couldn't control the small shiver that shook through her body as she thought of her Malcolm, the one who had oh so casually buried his knife into Charlie's back. His face had been so cold, so unforgiving, so wild as he watched his best friend die. She shook her head vehemently suddenly, refusing to dwell further on that thought.

Looking back into the crowd, she saw that Malcolm and Travis had indeed disappeared, and she knew now that she must lay quiet for some time, at least until the first battle was over. Afterwards, she could walk more freely until Jon decided to return to the planet's surface.

Hoshi turned away from the battle that had begun already, her face covered by her cloak as she vanished into the forest.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWENTY:**

Enterprise: May 23, 2154

"God, it feels good to be back on Enterprise," Hoshi sighed as she ran a hand through her damp hair. From the bathroom, she heard Trip's grunt of agreement as he brushed his teeth.

It was 1100, and usually both of them would have been on duty already, but after the craze of the activities the night before, Captain Archer had given them a day off. Hoshi frowned slightly. She hadn't seen Jon since their return from the planet, for he had immediately taken T'Pol into private conference in his ready room. Jon was still planning something…she had a feeling that they hadn't left Phidai for good yet.

Hoshi sighed, but she chose to avoid thinking about that for now. She took comfort in remembering the previous night, of how Trip had read her unspoken thoughts, and had led her to his quarters, both of them collapsing against one another onto the bed. She idly ran a hand along her arm, remembering the feel of his rough hands holding her close as they slept.

She grinned like a lovesick teenager then, and looking in the mirror at her giddy expression, she let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Hoshi looked up from the bed to see Trip standing in the doorway to the bathroom, his hair also damp from the shower he had just taken. He wore a lopsided grin on his face, his clean shaven face slightly flushed. Hoshi's gaze wandered to his broad shoulders, his strong arms, and the slightly rumpled look of his shirt, and she couldn't help but grin even more. Trip raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sure seem like you're in a good mood," he said, coming over to her and cupping her face in his hands, his expression changing from amusement to some else entirely. She blushed slightly at the sudden and swift change in his eyes, the lighthearted humor gone as a raw look of desire swept over him.

"You are so damn beautiful," he whispered to her, and she felt herself smile even more as she leaned in to kiss him.

Suddenly, she wasn't leaning anymore, but was being pulled, pulled backwards. It was a somehow familiar feeling as she felt a powerful force tug at her, leading her somewhere. She opened her eyes to find herself amidst pure black space, with no sign of Trip or anything else for that matter. The panic inside of her suddenly rose higher as she tried furiously to move forward again, but found that her body refused to cooperate.

In an instant, she saw what looked like a body, a body with a face she knew all too well, a body lying crumpled on the ground amidst a crimson pool.

_Oh god… _

Hoshi screamed, but she couldn't shake the sight. She saw the look on his face, the last fleeting breath as he spun with the last of his strength and pulled out a weapon, shooting at something she couldn't see.

And then, as suddenly as the vision had come, Hoshi found herself sweating and shaking in Trip's arms, his hands stroking her hair as he tried to calm her.

"Shhh…baby…shhh. It's ok…everything's ok…"

Hoshi breathed deeply, letting her body relax as they rocked back and forth on the bed, Trip's reassuring words echoing in her mind.

Gradually, he managed to calm her enough to get her to speak, and though his voice was gentle, she could hear the confusion and shock in his undertones. He knelt in front of her, holding her shoulders in his hands as he looked at her square in the eye.

"Hoshi…what just happened? I mean, god, what did you see? What happened, baby?"

Hoshi felt her mouth go dry. She tried to smile weakly, but it only came across as a wince.

"I-I…it was just…I guess I'm just tired, is all. I mean, I think I just blacked out a bit from being so tired…"

Even in her mind the words sounded ridiculous, and she winced again at the disbelieving look on Trip's face.

"Trip…please…just, just hold me for now, ok? Please."

The concern in his eyes suddenly shifted into understanding, and he nodded, taking her into his arms again. She felt his warm body against hers again, his voice soothing again as he whispered to her.

_It's ok…everything's ok…_

But the words just didn't seem to reach her completely, because she realized suddenly why the tugging feeling had seemed so familiar. It had happened once before, in the temple of Phidai, but that time there had been no gruesome sight, no bodies, no blood. But there had been…

_C'adin naidahnrc'a…C'adin naidahnrc'a…dtai fnumec'a-ai… _

_C'adin. _

_Star. _

_Hoshi._

But what did it mean? She frowned as she clung even more to Trip, and his arms around her tightened protectively as he continued to whisper calming words to her. She bit back tears as she thought of the vision in her mind of Trip, her Trip, lying so broken on the cold ground, blood splattered everywhere. A low moan escaped her lips at that thought, and she felt Trip hold her even tighter. She needed that comfort now, now when all of her thoughts seemed to break down around her.

And then suddenly, almost instantly, she felt she knew what she had to do.

_I have to go back…back to the temple…_

She whispered it to herself, repeating the phrase almost as if just saying the words was enough to bring her back. She didn't know why, nor did she care how, but she knew completely and truly that she needed to return to the temple of Phidai once more.

It was that thought that stayed with her as the wispy remnants of her vision vanished from her mind, and she closed her eyes, feeling suddenly drained and exhausted. She felt herself quietly drifting off into sleep in Trip's arms, his voice still echoing gently in her thoughts .

* * *

"Captain, if I may—"

"Whatever you have to say, T'Pol, I don't want to hear it"

Jon stopped pacing his ready room for a moment and sighed, giving T'Pol a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry, T'Pol. That was uncalled for. I just…I've made up my mind already, and I don't want you to try to talk me out of it, because knowing you, you'll have some damned good reason for it and I'm gonna wind up second-guessing myself all the way down."

"I understand, Captain, but I must call into question your motives for returning to Phidai. We have already established that creating first contact would be detrimental to the development of the Eshian people. I do not believe that exposing them to technology of Enterprise's caliber—"

"I'm not going to go land Enterprise down there and invite them in for a grand tour, T'Pol. Give me a little credit there at least."

T'Pol did not respond, but she simply gave him that calm, calculating look that told him quite clearly what she thought of his decision. Jon sat down again, his face passive as he ran over the past hour's debates between the two of them.

He simply couldn't get Phidai out of his mind, nor could he stop thinking about the young boy that had been killed in his arms. He knew, somehow, that he had to go back, and he wasn't quite sure why. T'Pol had been right earlier with her assessment of the situation; hours after they had returned to Enterprise, the first wave of the rebellion had ended, and the city seemed quiet again for the time being.

It didn't seem right, he thought to himself, that the people could hate their leader so much. He couldn't see the Prime Lord as the heartless tyrant he usually sought to blame in such instances, couldn't separate quite so clearly the black and white lines. The Prime Lord wasn't an evil man, this Jon was sure of. But all the same, he was hated, and the people were bloodthirsty for justice.

It was something he couldn't understand, something that tore at his conscience. Who to trust? Who to believe? Was he to side with the man he had gotten to know in the ruins of that temple, the man who had such a vision for his people, but whose body was refusing to keep up with the fast paced life of leadership? Or was he to seek vengeance and justice for the young boy who had died so needlessly in his arms at the hand of the son of the Prime Lord?

_Or you could just walk away from it all. Be rid of it. T'Pol's right, you know. There is no need to go back._

Jon shrugged as he looked at his first officer, who was still giving him that look. He sighed, and then stood up again.

"We're going back down, T'Pol, in 48 hours. The decision is made."

He half wanted her to challenge him again, but instead, she simply nodded in respect and left the room. Jon sighed and leaned back, his brows furrowed in deep thought. He didn't know if he was making the right decision, but he did know that gut instinct was telling him there was unfinished work on Phidai, work that he needed to do.

And Jonathan Archer had never been one to ignore his instincts.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: **

Eshe: May 25, 2154

It had been almost two days since the Enterprise crew had left the surface of Eshe. Phidai had been quiet for an entire day now. The initial rebel attacked had faded quickly, the rebels withdrawing somewhere in the forest. Now, the restless Protectors roamed the streets constantly, quick to beat down upon anyone whom they considered suspicious.

Hoshi Tucker was getting impatient.

She felt utterly useless where she was, hiding amidst the forest and the dark alleys of the city, trying her best to stay far away from any Protectors or any people in general. The last thing she needed was to be caught here and taken into their custody. She doubted she would be of much use to herself then, past or present.

_A few more hours_, she told herself as she made her way through the streets. It was early in the morning, and the city dwellers had not yet awakened. She sighed.

The people of the city had grown calm again, but Hoshi knew that the rebellion was not over yet. The first wave had ended, but the plans were still going on.

She still couldn't believe it had been Aiveli.

_Aiveli and Kaf._

She closed her eyes, fighting back the surge of anger that had coursed through her body suddenly. That one woman, that one person had betrayed her, had betrayed all of them in her past…in this future.

Opening her eyes again, she watched the guard who was patrolling the perimeter of the city out of the corner of her eye. The shifts were to change soon, and then she could make a break for it.

Hoshi remembered exactly where the shuttlepod had landed all those years ago. Her own clarity of thought surprised her, but she knew truthfully that she had never forgotten anything about those nine days on Eshe, the nine days that had haunted her all of her life.

_Stop dwelling on the past, _her brain told her, and she straightened her back slightly. _Watch the guard._

Hoshi did watch, and she saw that the Protector was speaking with another man, his back to the thick gates that lead out of the city.

Without hesitation, Hoshi bolted for the gates, shuffling along the walls of the city until she finally pushed past the heavy wood bars and leapt into the forest. Stepping into the darkness of the trees, she set her mind forward, knowing her mission was still waiting for her.

* * *

"I'm fine," Hoshi repeated, glaring at Archer, who wore the same concerned expression on his face as Trip had been for the past two days. They were in Sickbay, with Phlox running the last of his scans on her. Apparently, Trip had mentioned her blackout incident that first day back, and Archer had wasted no time in shooing her to Sickbay. Trip had left a few minutes ago to go back on shift, and Phlox was busy with the results of his latest scan. Hoshi rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers, her lips in a small pout. 

"Can I go back on duty now, sir?" she asked hesitantly, sighing.

Archer sighed in response, looking at her carefully.

"Ensign—", he began, but she spoke first.

"Jon," she said softly, looking him dead in the eye as she spoke his first name. "I'm really okay. I can't…I can't really explain what happened two days ago, but it's over now. I just want to get back on duty, to go back."

"Go back?"

Hoshi look surprised.

"To Phidai…remember?"

Jon frowned, sighing again. "I know I made that order Hoshi, but are you sure you're up for it?"

Hoshi grinned. "You can't really go on an away mission to an alien planet without your communications officer, now can you? What if the UT fails? You need me, Captain, whether you want to admit it or not."

He grinned with her, though there was a hint of something else in his eyes. Hoshi looked harder, but she found that it had vanished in a second. Jon sighed again.

"All right then, Hoshi. We'll wait for Phlox's results, and then you will expected to report for duty on the away mission."

Hoshi threw him a mock salute.

"Yes sir!" she said, straightening her back. Archer grinned at her and walked out.

"I'm going back," she whispered, mostly to herself. However, in the corner of her mind, she could almost hear a response, a whisper that was not her own, a voice that mingled with many others in her mind.

_C'adin returns…_

* * *

The nightmares had been getting worse for Malcolm. 

For the past two days, he had found himself unable to sleep, haunted by those visions of his close friends dying, of his own hands covered in blood. There was something about those dreams that felt so familiar, so real to him, and yet he could not place it. All he knew was that every night, he felt it, felt the dread sink into the bottom of his stomach as he tossed and turned in bed.

He leaned against the seat of Shuttlepod Two, his neck slightly aching from the awkward position he had finally fallen asleep in.

Hoshi, Captain Archer, and Travis all accompanied him on the trip down, as Hoshi and the Captain were to pilot the other shuttlepod back to Enterprise. All of them were again dressed as Eshians, although this time, Dr. Phlox had made sure to give them an extra supply of pigment gel, just in case.

The trip down was rather uneventful. Malcolm noted that Hoshi looked rather paler than normal, despite the use of the pigment. There were shadows under her eyes, as if she too had been having trouble sleeping. He tried to catch her eye, but she seemed determined to stare straight ahead at the planet below.

Malcolm sighed, thinking to himself. He wasn't sure how to respond to her still. There were times where he felt something extraordinarily powerful sweep over him when he looked at her, and then there were times where he saw her as just a friend, a comrade. He couldn't explain it at all, least of all to himself. All he knew was that at the moment, it was the former feeling, and he felt a raw hunger awaken in his heart when he looked at her.

_She's not yours anymore, Malcolm_, he told himself firmly, forcing his gaze away. Again, he sighed, shaking his head. _She never was, you idiot,_ he corrected. He sighed however, his thoughts drifting back to a time when she had almost been his, a time that now seemed ages ago. He leaned back more in his seat, his gaze also becoming fixed ahead.

* * *

Enterprise: December 31st, 2153 

It seemed as if there was no end to the happiness in the room.

Not that Malcolm minded too much. He knew and appreciated the party atmosphere of the evening, knew that after all the crew had been through, there was time for celebration. It was rare for many to laugh nowadays, what with the pressing danger around them in the vast expanse of space.

It was just…parties of this sort weren't exactly his strong suit.

He grinned sheepishly at himself. A younger Malcolm Reed would have laughed at how unbelievably prudish the older one was being. He would have jumped at the chance for some fun, would have been right there next to Trip, who was at the moment surrounded by giggling female members of the crew.

But time on Enterprise had changed him, or rather, it had brought out a part of him he wasn't too sure he liked. Even in this relaxed and casual atmosphere, clad in loose jeans and a black collar shirt, he felt as though he could not put aside the uniform. The paranoid security officer, the stern and silent armory officer; they were still enshrouding him, not letting him lower his guard in the least bit.

He smirked, taking a sip from his champagne glass.

_You're starting to get a bit too philosophical for your own good, Reed_, he told himself, and leaned back in his seat, content to watch rather than participate.

Trip was now whispering in some other woman's ear, though Malcolm could not tell from where he was sitting who it was. Whatever the commander was saying, it was obviously quite amusing, as that woman and several others around her burst into laughter.

Something rang familiar in that sound, and curious, Malcolm leaned over slightly to see. It was only later when he would realize he had spilled most of the contents of his glass onto the floor.

_Hoshi…_

She was laughing, her long hair let down and the smooth lines of her dress dancing about her body as she shook with mirth. Malcolm felt a lump form in his throat. Hastily, he downed what remained of the champagne and leaned back, his thoughts spinning.

She had been the one who had carried him through his past year. For the hundredth time, he thanked God, and Captain Archer, for assigning her to him for weapons training. It had been in those sessions that they had found something they shared, some part of them both that neither had been willing to speak of to anyone else. In essence, they had found each others' scars.

But that had been almost a year ago, Malcolm thought, almost out of frustration. When Trip had walked in on them on that exercise mat, it had all ended. She was shy, timid, and fearful all over again, and it was only now and then that Malcolm would catch a glimpse of the strong, willful woman he had seen before. But it was those few glimpses that carried him through the year, giving him something to dream about, something to take his mind away from the sometimes bitter work of the day.

"And yet here you are, you great big prat," he murmured to himself. "Here you are with your stubborn and silent routine while she's laughing over there with Commander Tucker."

"You all right, Malcolm?"

Malcolm started slightly, but then managed to compose himself before looking up. Travis was staring at him with something very similar to barely constrained amusement across his features. Malcolm nodded casually.

"Of course, Ensig—Travis." He grinned sheepishly. "I forgot we're supposed to be casual tonight."

Travis grinned back, sitting down across from Malcolm.

"I know. Captain Archer had to remind me seven times to call him Jon, and I was like, 'no offense sir, but Captain sounds better'."

Malcolm let out a genuine laugh.

"I bet he was pleased when you said that," he said, looking over at Archer, who was deep in conversation with T'Pol. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing Archer attempt to convince the Sub-Commander to don a party hat. Travis was smirking.

"Well, he certainly looked amused," Travis said in reply. "So……wow, Trip sure looks friendly with all those women. And daaaamn, is that Hoshi?" he added, letting out a low whistle and winking at Malcolm.

Malcolm fought hard to resist blushing. As usual, he failed miserably. Travis laughed.

"It's ok, Malcolm, I don't think anyone else has noticed."

Malcolm glared at the man sitting across from him, who was looking far too amused now for Malcolm's liking.

"So what's your New Year's resolution this year?" Travis said quickly, judging by Malcolm's glare that he should steer clear of a subject as dangerous as Hoshi Sato. Malcolm shrugged.

"I was never really interested in New Year's traditions," he said simply, turning away. Travis gave him a patient look.

"Well, there's no time like the present to start making some new traditions," he said, grinning. "Come on, Malcolm. What's the one thing you want to do differently this year? Shine both boots perfectly? Blow more things up?" He grinned even more at Malcolm's sheepish expression.

"I don't know, Travis," Malcolm replied, though his thoughts were starting to stir anew. _What_ would _I do differently? _

_Grow a bloody spine, you idiot,_ a voice inside his head quickly scolded. _Quit staring and act for once._

"Malcolm?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what?"

Travis shook his head knowingly. "Nothing. You just spaced out for a moment there."

Malcolm blinked. "Oh, um, sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I just wanted to let you know there's about two minutes left until New Years. You should probably go and get yourself a girl," and here Travis winked at him again, still with that knowing grin on his face. "After all, if there's one New Year tradition you shouldn't miss out on, it's the one where you get kissed at the end of the countdown."

With that, he stood, and Malcolm saw him make his way towards the group of women near Trip.

He sat there for a moment, aware that the countdown for a minute was beginning as he sat thinking, and then, something snapped.

_Grow a bloody spine, you idiot. _

Clearing his throat, he stood up, and slowly, walked towards the large group crowded around the computerized clock high on the wall. He pushed himself gently into the circle, and he caught Travis' mischievous gaze before turning his eyes elsewhere.

"Malcolm! Nice to see ya joinin' in the celebration!" Trip's loud voice bellowed in Malcolm's ears. He nodded, offering a smile.

"I thought I'd partake in a bit of tradition," he replied, and then turned, finding himself face to face with Hoshi Sato.

"Lie-Malcolm," she said, smiling. "Sorry, I keep forgetting we're supposed to be casual."

Malcolm let out a little laugh at that. "Don't worry, Hoshi. We've all been making that mistake."

He was about to say more, but at that moment Trip's voice boomed out again, and Malcolm winced slightly at the proximity of the sound.

"All righty! 20…19…18…"

The entire room was joining in the shouting. Malcolm found himself out of place in the screaming crowd. He didn't see the point of counting down the seconds to just another year, and he sighed, turning to leave. A small hand grabbed his suddenly, and he turned abruptly in surprise.

Hoshi was holding on to him, a smile still on her face. She tugged him by her side, and then leaned in so that he could hear her.

"Where do you think you're off to, Malcolm?" she said teasingly.

"12…11…10…"

Malcolm grinned, his cheeks becoming much too warm for his own liking. He was intensely aware of the fact that she was still holding his hand, her fingers laced with his own. She was now shouting with the rest of them, and as the countdown continued, he sighed. Why the hell not? he thought, and joined in the yelling.

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Cheering was all around him as people leaned across each other for hugs and kisses. It was as he watched Travis receive huge kisses from two of the other ensigns, and Trip being pulled away by another female crewman, that he realized something, and his whole body tensed at the thought. Hesitantly, he looked away from the others, staring down at the woman who was still holding his hand.

She smiled at him shyly, but there was a spark in her eyes that glinted with mischief. Someone bumped him from behind suddenly, and he fell forward, his face inches away from hers. He swallowed nervously.

"Happy New Year, Malcolm," Hoshi whispered into his ear.

"Happy New Year, Hoshi," he replied, aware that his voice was shaking.

And then, slowly, she was leaning in even closer to him. He fought to keep his body from shaking, but his thoughts were whirling in his mind. It seemed an eternity before her lips finally touched his, and when they did, he found himself unable to keep still any longer. His own hands came up to cup her face, and he was breathing her in, tasting her for the first time. A faint essence of lavender filled his mind as he ran a hand through her hair, and even after the kiss ended, the scent clung to his thoughts.

She looked shyly up at him as they pulled apart, and then smiled, her cheeks turning a soft red hue. Malcolm was content to simply stay there, staring at her forever, but the moment ended suddenly as Travis appeared out of nowhere, the knowing grin on his face seemingly never-ending. He laughed and patted Malcolm on the back, leaning in to whisper so that only he could hear him.

"How do you like the New Year traditions now, Malcolm?"

Malcolm grinned back. "I'd say they're not too bad, Travis. Not too bad at all."

With that, he turned back to the cheering crowd, a smile on his face. Hoshi was still by his side, though she was now speaking to a few other people. Malcolm sighed softly to himself. Her fingers were still entwined with his own, her smooth skin causing shivers up and down his back.

_How does it feel to finally have a spine, Malcolm Reed?_

"Not too bad at all," he murmured, and then laughed and turned back to the celebration.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWENTY TWO:**

Eshe: May 25th, 2154

The quiet of the small shuttlepod was driving him crazy.

Archer looked over at Hoshi, who was sitting quite still in her seat, her gaze directed at the wall, her eyes glazed over in thought. She had not said anything in the past hour, and now, as they had just taken off from the planet Eshe, Archer wondered just what she was thinking about.

He knew she did not see him looking at her, so deep was she in her own thoughts. Sighing, he turned away and forced himself to look directly ahead, as Enterprise loomed closer.

She had been angry with him, he remembered. She had wanted to stay longer in the city, to find out what had happened with the conflict between the Prime Lord and the people of Phidai. Come to think of it, so had he. But against his own curiosity, and for a reason he himself did not quite understand, he had ordered them back, deciding that at the moment, the mission was simply to return both shuttlepods to Enterprise. _"Another day, Hoshi,"_ he had said firmly, despite his own itching desire to stay on Eshe as well.

What _was_ that feeling? He frowned, resting against the back of his seat. There was an uneasy churning in his stomach every time he thought of the rebellion, of the boy that had died in his arms in his attempt to kill the Prime Lord. But there was such a powerful force accompanying the uneasy feeling as well, a force that seemed to call to him to return. As if…as if he was meant to return.

He shook his head. It was still extremely ridiculous, he told himself. Sighing, he moved his fingers to the helm controls, taking the shuttlepod swiftly and silently back into Enterprise.

* * *

The engines had stopped running. 

It was the first thing Hoshi Tucker noticed as she lay concealed and cramped in the tiny compartment on the side of the shuttlepod. She worked hard to control her breathing, her old claustrophobia making a fierce return as she glanced about wildly in the dark compartment.

She heard the footsteps of people as they exited the shuttlepod, and then the sounds of the door latches falling back into place. Her heart was pounding, but she did not make a sound as she continued to lie still, making sure that no one was to return.

Finally, after countless, nerve-wracking moments had passed by, she slowly and gently pushed open the compartment door. Her fingers were shaking slightly, but she fought the tremors, and then carefully climbed out. She replaced the compartment door quickly, and then stretched, feeling her muscles loosening slightly. She then sat down towards the back of the shuttlepod and waited.

Hours passed, and the cargo bay had fallen silent. The night crew had come on shift, judging by the occasional light footfall outside. Finally, when she was absolutely certain there was no one around in the cargo bay, she gently opened the shuttlepod door.

She climbed out quickly but quietly, her feet making almost no noise as she headed to the door. She immediately thought of a better idea, however, and moved to the side of the room and climbed up the railings.

The pathways housing the EPS conduits were still exactly the same as they had been, and Hoshi had not really changed in terms of size since her days on Enterprise. She bit her lip hard, remembering how cramped it had been in there, but she fought the growing panic, telling herself that she had more important things to worry about.

Gritting her teeth, she climbed up the access shaft, and found herself wedged into the tiny crawlspaces above the room. Grunting softly, she began to move, inching her way around. The place was mostly dark, with only a few blinking lights to light her way as she did not have a flashlight this time. She paused for a moment, getting her bearings, and then began to crawl in another direction. She had to climb down auxiliary ladders between decks as well, and the going was painfully slow.

For what seemed like ages, she crawled on her hands and knees, until finally, she reached the familiar corridor of B-deck. Casting a glance down, she made sure the coast was clear before carefully opening the hatch and slipping down.

The corridor was empty and quiet. Hoshi moved quickly to the familiar door, her fingers trembling slightly as she put them to the controls.

Biting back a wince, she pushed the door chime.

* * *

Malcolm was tossing about in his bed when the door rang, and he blinked, not quite sure if he had heard correctly. It was at least 0300 hours, and yet there it was again, the same chiming sound at his door. Groaning softly, he stepped out of bed, not even bothering to throw a shirt on. His bare feet made soft sounds on the carpeted ground, his pajama bottoms wrinkled from his restless sleep. 

Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door. He blinked for a moment once more, again unsure if whether what he was seeing was real.

A woman was standing before him, her dark brown eyes looking at him with something like fear, something like joy, and something that he couldn't really describe at all. She was definitely older than him, the creases around her eyes giving them a smiling quality. But her high cheekbones, her lovely full lips, and those almond shaped eyes were all too familiar to him.

He choked for a moment, unable to find any words. It was a moment too long however, because she suddenly pushed past him and stepped into the room, the door hissing shut behind her.

She glanced about her quickly, eyes darting around the room, and then without warning, she moved to the edge of his bed, tossed aside his pillow, and pulled out the spare phase pistol he always kept there. He blinked again stupidly, still not fully awake and confused. It was only when he saw her pointing the weapon with practiced ease at him that his senses came alive, and he frowned.

"Who are you?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. She winced at the sound of his voice, though he was quite sure he had spoken rather softly. Perhaps she was wincing at something else.

She shook her head, gesturing for him to sit. He sat down on his bed obediently, pushing the tussled sheets to the side.

"De-activate the sensors in this room," she said softly, and Malcolm shuddered. That voice was too familiar as well.

"What sensors?" he replied, putting forth his best poker face.

She sighed in exasperation. "Malcolm, I don't have the time or desire for games. Turn off the sensors, and shut down the video feed."

She pointed to the two tiny cameras that were hidden along the wall, and Malcolm fought back the urge to gasp in shock. Nobody knew about those…

"Computer," he said shakily, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Stop video recording. Password 'pineapple'."

With a soft beep, he saw the lights on the side of the each camera flicker off, and it seemed to him as if the woman in front of him visibly relaxed, though the phase pistol in her hand remained steadily focused upon him.

"I'm going to ask you again," he said slowly, "Who are you?" His voice held the tiniest of tremors in it, as if he were almost afraid of the possibilities in her answer.

She smirked. "You don't recognize me? I didn't think I'd changed that much over the years."

Malcolm swallowed. He shook his head. The woman sighed.

"All right. You want me to spell it out for you, Lieutenant?"

He nodded.

The woman smirked slightly again.

"You remember that whole business with Crewman Daniels a few months back? The idea of him being from the future?"

He nodded.

"Well, the same thing rather applies here. Look at me, Malcolm. Obviously I'm more than a few years your elder. But you know who I am, don't you?"

Malcolm gulped again, and then let out a tiny whisper.

"_Hoshi…?_"

She gave a slight nod, her eyebrows raised as if expecting him to say more. A blur of questions surfaced in Malcolm's mind, and he fought to keep his attention from diverging.

"What…why are you here?"

The woman who claimed to be Hoshi Sato rolled her eyes, and despite the gravity of the situation, Malcolm felt a small grin tug at the corners of his mouth. How many times had he seen his Hoshi do the same thing, particularly when she was exasperated about something? He must have appeared quite dazed as the memory came to him, though, because she rolled her eyes again.

"Why am I here! Well, obviously it's because I thought I'd take a vacation to the past," she said, the sarcasm dripping with every word. "What do you think, Malcolm? I'm here to save the bloody universe, of course." She threw in the soft tint of his accent into the last sentence, something that caught him slightly off guard. He ignored it however, as her words held far greater meaning to him at the moment.

"What do you mean? Is there going to be an attack?"

She hesitated. "Not the kind that you're thinking of…"

"Why come to me? You should take this up with the Captain."

She glared at him.

"Let's just say that I don't think it's wise to tell the Captain anything about this at the moment. I needed your help after all, not his."

Malcolm frowned. "What do you need from me?"

At this, she bit her lip, her eyes shifting slightly as she spoke.

"I need access to Daniel's quarters. And since you have the override code…"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "The Captain does as well. Again, why not go to him?"

"Honestly, Malcolm, since when were you such a stickler for what the Captain wants? But if you have to know, I can't go to him…not yet. There are events being put into motion that I can't stop, and I'm worried that if I talk to him, it'll make things even worse."

"Why should I do it?" Malcolm spoke quietly, looking at the woman in front of him. Everything about her seemed right, as if she really was his Hoshi, the same Hoshi he had seen yelling at the Captain earlier that night about the stay on Eshe. Had it been a year ago, he would have believed her in an instant, but there had been too much bloodshed and treachery in the past year for him to be so trusting.

"Well?" he prompted again, and raised his eyebrow expectantly. The woman sighed.

"Because if you really are my Malcolm, then you would." She said simply, and fixed him with a calm, weary gaze. Malcolm didn't quite know what to make of that response. He chose another approach.

"How do I know you're really Hoshi? How do I know you're not some imposter? You're going to have give me some proof here."

At this, she almost laughed. At his look, she quickly spoke.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that. Predictable, Malcolm."

"And the proof?" he pressed, ignoring her grin. She appeared to think for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Ask me what you will."

Malcolm frowned, but his mind was already spinning. What could he ask to get his proof? He noted that she was still holding the phase pistol at him. Could he distract her enough to get it out of her hands? He heard her cough impatiently, and he frowned again, but spoke.

"What's your full name?"

She rolled her eyes. "Creative, Mr. Reed."

"Answer the question."

"You want my mother's maiden name too? Or would you rather your mother's?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Hoshi Hikari Sato. Mother's maiden name Kinomoto. And your mother's name," she wrinkled her nose slightly. "Robb. Very Irish, as I recall."

Malcolm frowned.

"I never told Hoshi that information, or anyone else, for that matter. And besides, you could have found that from a crew history report, or from any Starfleet database. That proves you've done your research, but it doesn't prove you're from the future."

She sighed again, shaking her head.

"Fine. Let's see then…what else can I say? I can tell you that you despise perfume because of your allergies, that you love pineapple even though it makes you sick without medication, that you hate water because of your father, that it was you who helped Trip crawl around on that creepy station, that you sleep with a phase pistol under your pillow, and that at this point in your life…" and her eyes softened slightly as she paused. "…you are in love with me."

Malcolm felt as though his legs had given way under him. The color drained from his face, and even he could not help but stutter as he replied.

"H-how?"

She sighed softly, using one hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and for the first time, Malcolm noticed that there was a wedding band around her finger. His mind was reeling from what he had just heard to the sight before him. A part of him dared to think, dared to suggest the idea… Could it be that he and Hoshi had married? Could that be why she was acting so strange? As if he didn't have enough on his mind, this new burst of possibilities made him feel faint again, a feeling he did not quite enjoy.

"Haven't you been listening at all, Malcolm?" she was saying, shaking her head slightly and with resolve. "Fine. I'll say it again, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. I. AM. FROM. THE. FUTURE. Use your head." Again, her voice softened, and her eyes looked kinder as she spoke. "We'd have known each other for a long time, Malcolm. Much longer in my time than what you remember of these past two years on Enterprise."

Malcolm swallowed, but slowly nodded in agreement. It made sense. Hesitantly, he spoke again.

"All right. But what is all this about Daniels? Why do you need access to his quarters?"

She bit her lip again, as if unsure what to say. Malcolm waited, feeling every heartbeat pound mercilessly against his chest. Finally, she looked at him dead in the eye and spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, but with the air of someone speaking fact.

"Because, Malcolm…it's the only way I can think of to save you."

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Eshe: May 26, 2154

"It was the wrong approach."

Kaf was pacing the balcony as Aiveli watched, his lean figure silhouetted against the distant lights of the city. The sun was just rising, but its light was still dimmed by the shadow of the three aligned moons, and so the morning was eerily dark. A faint breeze blew about them, and she shivered ever so slightly, rubbing her arms. The rebellion had not gone according to plan. She had known her forces would fail in this first attack, but for the Prime Lord to have come through it alive was a serious mistake on their part.

It was the damned stranger, Jonathan Archer, and his group of friends. One of them had knocked the Prime Lord down during the attack, saving his life from the arrow that was meant for him. Afterwards, they had all disappeared, which left the Prime Lord once again in control. The rebels had been contained, and the city had returned to its usual state of calm.

Aiveli gave a small growl of frustration. She had wanted to finish the Prime Lord off immediately, but Kaf had once again been unwilling, telling her that he would not risk the people's wrath against a tyrant who disposed of his own father. They would never follow his rule. No, he had said, they needed to find another way to get rid of the aging leader, a way which ensured the people that it was their will being carried out, and not the will of the ambitious High Chancellor Kaf. The key to everything, he had told her, was that the people of Phidai continue to believe the evils of the Prime Lord, and to have one of their own be the hand that would strike him down. Let them think they were responsible for a revolution, and fool them into willingly submitting to his rule.

But that had been four days ago. Now, with the approaching date of the concluding feast of the Festival, Kaf was getting angrier.

She waited for him to say something else, but he merely continued to pace. Sighing, she took matters into her own hands.

"I say we eliminate him now. Forget waiting. Kill him now, make it look like it was the work of a rebel, and the people will cheer. The city will be ours."

Kaf paused in midstep, and turned slowly to look at her. His lips were set in a thin line. For the first time, Aiveli saw him seriously consider her words.

"Perhaps you're right," he said slowly, turning his gaze to the city below them. "Perhaps the time for caution is over."

Aiveli licked her lips, grinning. He reached out a hand for her and she took it eagerly, letting him pull her towards him. He nuzzled her neck for a moment, and then spoke, holding her tightly.

"We will move very soon. The old man's time is finally here. Come, there is much to do."

* * *

Enterprise: May 26, 2154

_I still can't believe I'm doing this._

The thought ran through Malcolm's mind over and over. He glanced around himself nervously. The corridor was empty, but then it was barely 0600 in the morning. The night shift was due for their change soon, but at the moment, the area around him was quiet. Taking a deep breath, he punched in the override codes on the locking mechanism on Crewman Daniels' door. With a click and a hiss, the latch opened, and he removed the lock, opening the door.

The room was exactly the same, the only light that of the corridor through the open door. Malcolm quickly turned on the lights and closed the door behind him. He moved quickly, standing in front of Daniels' locker.

He opened it slowly, stared for a moment, and then stuck his hand through the door, watching as it disappeared into the secret compartment. His hand pushed past some bulky, unlikely objects as he searched for what Hoshi needed. A few moments later, his fingers curled around the one of the devices he was looking for, and he quickly took it out, reaching in again for the other. When he found that as well, he closed the locker in one swift movement. He then quietly left the room, relocking the door, and headed back to his quarters, aware that his heart was racing with each step.

* * *

Hoshi Tucker sat in Malcolm's quarters, gazing about the room with a faraway look in her eyes. She was very well aware of the fact that at this moment, her younger self was somewhere on this ship, most likely in the company of Charles Tucker III. She bit her lip at the thought. Part of her yearned to see him again, but she fought the impulse, knowing the meeting would have disastrous consequences for both of them.

She sniffed quietly, refusing to cry any more. It was then that she noticed the faint scent in the room, a scent that reminded her of the fresh fragrance of morning after a storm. It was Malcolm's scent she recognized, and the very thought made her slightly dizzy.

She recalled their meeting a few hours ago, and she thought with a small smile that she had handled that very well indeed. It had taken every ounce of emotional control for her not to cry at the sight of him, or to wince when he looked at her. She could still vividly recall the maddened look in his eyes when he had stabbed Charlie, and she shuddered now, trying to force the image from her mind.

She stood and walked over to his desk, her fingers lifting a picture frame from the surface. A small, sad smile came to her face. It was a picture from the New Years party so long ago, one of the senior crew that had been taken by Ensign Cutler. A smiling Captain Archer was raising his champagne glass to the photographer, while T'Pol stood by his side, an uncharacteristically happy look in her eyes. Travis was sharing a grin with Trip, who was winking, and Dr. Phlox was holding up a dazed looking Porthos for the picture.

Finally, Hoshi's eyes settled upon her younger self, who looked particularly flushed as she stood next to Malcolm, who offered only his signature half smile, half smirk to the picture. Hoshi felt her heart ache at the sight of them all, wrapped up in such a happy memory together.

The door suddenly hissed open, and Malcolm entered the room. Hoshi could see the devices in his hands, and she quickly put down the photo, walking over to him. He looked nervous, but he handed over both devices, a curious look on his face.

Hoshi first took the tiny badge from him, pinning it to her shirt. She then took the other object, a smooth, three pronged, flat device that hooked perfectly over her left hand, one part snapping into place over her index finger.

"What are those things?" Malcolm asked. Hoshi gestured to pin first.

"It's really a simple communicator, but it has an added feature that I'll need to use in case I need to get disappear in a hurry."

"What feature?"

"A built-in personal transporter. I can beam anywhere within a few kilometers without the need for a stationary transporter console. It's not strong enough to get me to the planet from here, but once down there, it'll definitely come in handy."

"I thought you hated transporters?"

Hoshi gave a small laugh, and then shrugged. "Some things change with time, Malcolm. I learned long ago how useful these things were."

"And the hand device?"

Hoshi grinned. "I think it'd be better if I just demonstrate," she said. Malcolm gave her a blank look in reply.

Hoshi spread her palm open and pressed the hatch release. A small compartment in the middle of the device opened, revealing a series of tiny silver buttons and knobs. She adjusted a few of them, and then hit the activation key.

Malcolm let out a gasp.

Hoshi grinned again, knowing full well that he could not see her smiling. She pushed the key again, this time disabling the device, and closed the compartment.

Malcolm was still looking at her in disbelief.

"What…what is that!" he asked, shaking his head in wonder.

"It's a personal cloaking device. It can hide my bio signature from almost all scanners. That, and it lets me go wherever I please without anyone knowing."

"What do you plan to do with these?"

Hoshi sighed, looking away. She spoke almost to herself rather than to him.

"I'm going to go back to Phidai. I'm going to stop an assassination. And I'm going to make things right."

"Hoshi…" Malcolm's voice was soft. Hoshi turned to face him, noting the pleading look in his eyes.

"What is it, Malcolm?"

"What _happened_? How did you get here? What is this mission to the past all about? If you could just tell me, I could help you, I could—"

"You can't do anything, Malcolm," Hoshi cut him off. "You know the risks of what I'm doing. I can't tell you what happens, because I might change things that were never meant to be changed."

"But isn't your very presence here changing things? Doesn't the fact that we met mean things will be different?"

She looked down, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze.

"It's not the same," she murmured quietly.

Malcolm sighed.

"Look, I'm not asking for you to tell me my future fifty years down the line. I just want to know what assassination you plan on stopping, what terrible fate you plan to change. Let me help you, please."

His words washed over her as she stood staring at him, the sincerity in his eyes so strikingly different from the wild look she remembered so clearly. Could she trust him? Granted, it was his elder self that had been driven to such madness and not the young man she faced now, but she hesitated nevertheless. She gazed past him, and then her eyes focused once more on the pictures on his desk. The New Years photo clouded her mind, and she then nodded slowly.

"All right," she said softly, focusing again on him. "I'll tell you about what I have to do here, nothing more."

"Understood."

She nodded again, as if convincing herself this was the right course to take. She then sighed, looking at Malcolm once more.

"You'd better sit down for this."

* * *

Hoshi Sato stifled a yawn as she stepped onto the bridge. Captain Archer had requested a senior crew meeting at 0800, and she had been determined to not be late. It had taken her a long cold shower to wake herself up, but nevertheless, she was still feeling tired.

_It's because of the dreams_, she thought bitterly. Her night had been plagued by nightmares she now had trouble remembering. A growing sense of dread had settled upon her throughout the night, and the remnants of the feeling lingered in her mind.

Captain Archer greeted her as she walked in. She gave him a small smile in return, but her mind was still troubled. She noticed however, that his eyes reflected the same state of unease as hers. Sub-Commander T'Pol was already there, standing next to the captain at the command center. Travis arrived a few seconds later, followed closely by Trip, who also looked as though he'd had a rough night. He winked at her though, his face lighting up at the sight of her. Hoshi smiled back, but again, she felt the strange weight pulling on her mind.

"Anyone see Lieutenant Reed this morning?" Archer asked, glancing around the room. Everyone shook their heads, looking at each other in confusion. Hoshi frowned slightly. She was fairly certain that Malcolm had never been late to a meeting in his life.

"Bridge to Lieutenant Reed."

"I'm three seconds from the door, Captain. Sorry about the delay."

Sure enough, as soon as the words were said, the bridge doors hissed open to reveal a rather disheveled Malcolm, who glanced apologetically over to Archer before taking his place around the console. He stood slightly apart from everyone, a space between himself and the console. Archer simply raised an eyebrow; Hoshi had a feeling he wasn't really in the mood to inquire further. Something was obviously bothering him. She wondered vaguely if he too was being haunted by nightmares.

"All right, now that we're all here, let's get started," Archer said, looking around at his officers. "I've decided that we owe Eshe one last trip before we leave this system. Sub-Commander T'Pol has informed me that from our continued surveillance of Phidai, it appears the brief rebellion is over. The city is now preparing for the last celebratory feast of the Festival of the Lover's Promise. Now that we've all had a few days to recover, and both shuttlepods are back on board, I think it's an appropriate time to revisit Phidai. There are still some things going on down there that I would like to understand. Dr. Phlox is waiting in Sickbay with more of the pigment gel, and the quartermaster has a fresh set of clothes for all of you."

He then looked directly at Hoshi, his gaze intense.

"Some of you I know want to check it out again for yourselves, but it is by no means a mandatory mission. T'Pol will remain onboard as before in my place. The choice to go down is yours."

Trip gave him a lazy grin, stifling a yawn of his own. "I'm there, Cap'n," he said, looking slightly sheepish as another yawn surfaced.

Travis nodded in agreement. "Besides, this we never did get a chance to properly experience this Festival. The feast sounds like fun."

Archer smiled at the young helmsman's enthusiasm. His gaze shifted to Hoshi. She merely stared straight at him, for it was obvious that he knew where she stood on the matter. Finally, he looked to Malcolm, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well? What about you, Mr. Reed?" Archer asked.

Malcolm hesitated for a moment, but then jumped slightly, as if startled. He frowned, but then nodded as well. Archer smiled.

"Good. Get to Sickbay now. Dr. Phlox is waiting with the pigment. We leave in four hours."

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Eshe: May 26, 2154

The Prime Lord gazed out from his window at his city, his brilliant violet eyes clouded by his troubled thoughts.

He had grown old over the years, but his strength and figure were his greatest pride. Far past the prime years for Eshian males, he was still healthy and thriving, though his fair hair was beginning to show streaks of gray. His mind, however, was starting to fail him at a far quicker pace.

Did his people really hate him so much?

Again and again, the scene on his balcony four days ago ran through his mind. Had it not been for the stranger who was called Trip, who had pushed him to the ground, he would no longer be standing. The arrow had been meant for him, that much he knew for certain.

Sighing, he watched his people walk through the streets, preparing for the last grand feast of the Festival. They looked so happy at that moment that he had a difficult time relating them to the horde of angry rebels who had attacked a short while ago.

But he was no fool. He knew there were those who had opposed his rule from the start. His son had persuaded him that the only way to maintain his position was to rule with an iron fist, and he had done so accordingly. With Kaf's help, he had founded the elite Protectors, his personal guard. With Kaf's advice, he had established taxes in the name of the First, and they had indeed prospered for some time.

But that time was drawing to an end, he realized. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown old, and with age had come the bitter reality of the effects of his life's work.

_I have failed them_, he thought to himself, his eyes downcast. Images of the young boy, the rebel that Kaf had killed so easily, came to his mind. He shuddered now to think of the merciless and yet calm look that had been on Kaf's face. He would never understand that son of his. But then again, they were not of the same blood. It was a secret he had kept for years, a secret not even Kaf knew about.

He remembered clearly the day he had found the child at the edge of the city, covered with blood from some unknown attack. He had taken him in as his own, but he had known something was different about this boy. Ever since that day, Kaf had been uncharacteristically cold for such a young child, his brilliant eyes always sparkling with an unspoken malice. It had scared the Prime Lord, but he had been helpless to change his adopted son, who seemed determined in his own cruelty.

_Not like his sisters..._

The Prime Lord shook his head suddenly at those thoughts. Unbidden, hot tears spilt over onto his cheeks, and he shook violently as sobs suddenly grasped his body. His own beautiful girls had been stolen from him when they were but infants. He could not shake the sight of them from his mind, no matter how long the years wore at his memory. They would have been beautiful young women by now. He would never forget the day their nursemaid had left with them, carrying the two babes deep into the forest. He had given chase furiously, his anger and concern for his daughters terrible and fierce. But they had not been found. It was as if they had simply vanished, swallowed up by the mysterious depths of the darkened trees.

He looked to the dim sky, the faint glow of the shadowed sun offering no solace to his pain. He gave a silent prayer for his two girls, but he knew it was a useless plea, one of an embittered old man. Sighing, he turned back to his study, his face hardening once more as the tears dried.

* * *

Enterprise: May 26, 2154

As soon as the meeting was over, Malcolm hurried back to his quarters. He entered the room quickly, making sure to lock the door behind him, and then breathed a sigh of relief. He frowned for a moment, rubbing his shoulder, and the glared at the empty room.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," he said rather bitterly, and waited. A low chuckle came from the general direction of his bed, and then a moment later, he was face to face with the older Hoshi Sato. She was still looking amused.

"Well, served you right," she said simply. "The Captain was waiting for you to answer, and all you could do was look around like you were dazed or something. Really. You ought to thank me for the prompt."

Malcolm glared again, but he realized quickly that the tactic was having no effect upon the old woman, who looked even more amused by his attempts.

"All right then," he said, deciding it was time to change the subject. "I assume you'll be coming down with us?"

"Of course. I need to find Kaf and Aiveli. I still don't know exactly what happened at the feast, you know. Everything depends upon their plan, and what we can do to counter that."

Malcolm frowned.

"What about me? What can I do? I'm not sure I'm a fan of just sitting around while you follow the two most dangerous people on the planet."

Hoshi scoffed.

"Of course you won't be just sitting around. I need you to keep a close watch on me—I mean, my younger self—and make sure that I don't do anything…rash."

The slight shift in her tone of voice caught Malcolm's attention. He knew now what she had done all those years ago in her time. Unbidden, the dream from a few nights ago came back to him. He realized now that it was more than just a dream; it had been a glimpse of his future, the future that he was now going to try to change. If everything Hoshi had told him was true, which at the moment he was inclined to believe, then there was not much time left. They had to get to the bottom of this, or else history would repeat itself once more, and the woman he loved…would be lost.

Again, he found his gaze falling to her delicate fingers, where the gold wedding band shimmered softly in the light. He forced himself to look away, his eyes glancing over to the pictures on his desk. He knew she was careful in what she had revealed to him, making sure that he knew nothing of the relationships in her time, and that alone made him far more curious about who the owner of the other, matching ring was.

He realized suddenly that it had gotten very quiet in the room. Turning around sharply, his eyes confirmed his suspicions.

Hoshi was gone.

_Strange_, he thought. He hadn't even heard the doors open. A moment later, however, he realized that she would not have needed to use the doors at all. That personal transporter of hers was indeed very useful.

Scowling, but unable to do anything about it, Malcolm headed to Sickbay to replenish his supply of skin pigment, mentally hoping that Hoshi knew just what the hell she was doing.

* * *

Hoshi Tucker bit her lip impulsively as she stood leaning against the wall of the corridor.

The door to Engineering was only a few feet away.

She had promised herself before she had even set foot upon Enterprise that she wouldn't do this. But the temptation proved too strong for her. She knew she could not be seen, and the rational part of her mind argued that it would only be for a moment, just a little moment.

Seeing him at the staff meeting, with everyone else, had made the memories hurt so much more. His lazy grin, the amused tone in his voice; it all but made her cry right then and there. All she knew was that she had to see him again, just like he was…alive…and happy.

_It's not as if he'll know I'm there_, she told herself reasonably.

Her mind made up, she waited by the closed door. She could have easily transported inside the room, but with this close of a proximity to the warp reactor, she wasn't sure of the effect it would have on the transporter system. She didn't want to end up transporting into some unfortunate crewman inside, and so she waited for her moment outside the door.

A few minutes later, the doors hissed open as two crewmen walked out, chatting as they headed down the hall. Hoshi moved quickly and walked through the still open doors, confident that she remained unseen.

A lump formed at the base of her throat as his sandy hair came into view again. But even before she could get a proper look at him, she heard his voice, elevated over the soft hum of the engines.

He was yelling at someone, that much she figured. A grin came to her face as she realized this. There were few incidents in the universe that could make Charles Tucker III yell like that. One was if someone had taken the last piece of pecan pie. Another was if Sub-Commander T'Pol talked circles around him with her Vulcan logic. At the moment, however, it was because somebody had messed with his beloved engines.

The hapless crewman in question was glancing about himself nervously as Char—Trip's words thundered in his ears. Hoshi bit back a laugh as she caught the mix of mischief and outrage in the Chief Engineer's eyes. He was definitely aware of how nervous the crewman was, and was also definitely enjoying himself a bit more than he should have.

Finally, he let the poor man go, warning him that if he ever caught him messing up again, it'd be deck-scrubbing duty for him for a month. The crewman scuttled off quickly, muttering under his breath, and Trip turned around with an amused expression on his face.

Hoshi watched his every move, unable to tear her eyes away. She remembered exactly why she had fallen in love with this man. His brows were knitted in tight concentration at the moment as he scanned the output readings in front of him.

A short while later, he left Engineering, heading to his quarters. Hoshi quickly moved to follow him, making sure she stayed clear of the main traffic in the corridor. Twice, she had thrown herself against the wall to avoid running into other crewmen. Finally, he stopped in front of his quarters, and the door slid open as both of them entered the dim room.

* * *

"Lights," Trip said, as he collapsed on his bed. The room lit up instantly, and he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

He hadn't been this tired in years. He frowned, unzipping his uniform and stripping to his boxers and undershirt. He shed the undershirt too, throwing it carelessly onto the chair with his uniform. A hot shower was what he needed, he thought, and headed to the bathroom. That, and an hour nap before he was supposed to head down to Eshe once more.

He was about to strip out of his boxers completely when a funny sensation tickled at his back. Looking down, he realized the hairs on his arms were standing straight up, and he gave a slight shiver as he glanced around the well-lit and empty room.

"I really must be tired," he said aloud to himself, shaking his head. Yet for some reason, he felt a bit awkward just standing around in his boxers, a feeling he hadn't had in a while. Nevertheless, he reached for his bathrobe and swung it over his shoulders, feeling much more covered.

Glancing about himself one more time, he headed into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. Grinning at his own paranoia, he headed into the shower, the hot water and steam a welcome relief to his exhausted body.

* * *

Hoshi Tucker grinned wickedly from her spot in the corner of the room. She couldn't help it. No matter how much the mere sight of him brought forth those painful memories, she had to admit that there were a million happy ones as well. At the moment, she was barely able to keep quiet as she watched him self-consciously wrapping the robe around his body.

_And a damn fine body it is_, she thought in slight amusement, feeling her cheeks warm. _Forget your mind and heart, Charles Tucker, I definitely married you for the sex._

She wondered how Charlie would react to such a thought, and then decided his head would probably swell to twice its size. She blinked for a moment, and then realized where her mind was leading her, and she flushed again, mentally scolding herself.

She sat on the edge of his bed, her fingers running back and forth against the soft, tussled sheets. From the looks of it, he hadn't made the bed for days, and she wrinkled her nose slightly when she realized for the first time how messy his quarters actually were. But if she knew herself, that was going to change very soon indeed.

Grinning, she leaned back, the sound of his shower running reassuring her that she would not be found. She had not slept for some time, and she began to drift away, her breathing deepened as her eyes slowly closed. Time meant nothing to her as she inhaled the sweet scent of his aftershave on the sheets, the rich, unique feeling that was Charlie, her Charlie…

A sudden force on her arm shocked her back into the real world, followed by a startled yell.

Hoshi jumped from where she lay, and as she sat up quickly, her head came in full contact with Charles Tucker III's solid, and still slightly damp, chest.

"Dammit!"

The word escaped her lips before she had a chance to think. In an instant, the room was silent. Hoshi's eyes were closed, her hands holding her nose, which she was pretty sure was bleeding. She tried to stand up, but suddenly felt hands on her neck, hands that moved quickly to her shoulders, and then to her hands.

Realization that she had been discovered hit hard, and she gasped, wrenching herself from his arms. She ran for the door, her hands still cupping her bleeding nose, but found her way blocked suddenly.

Trip was looking straight at her, but she knew he still couldn't see her. However, he seemed to know exactly where she was, and his expression was dangerous.

"Who the hell are you?" he barked, his eyes scanning the room. "I know you're here. Come out already."

Hoshi froze, biting back a whimper as she felt more blood spill onto her fingers. Trip was looking angrily around the room, his eyes darkening at the silence.

"All right then, have it your way," he said roughly, a warning tone in his voice. "Tucker to Lieutenant Reed."

The response on the other end was immediate.

"Reed here. What can I do for you, Trip?"

"I seem to have an invisible intruder in my quarters. He refuses to show himself. Can you come down for a minute?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end. Hoshi forced herself to calm down, the growing panic inside of her head threatening to overwhelm her. A moment later, Malcolm's voice sounded again through the communicator.

"I'll be right there, Trip. Don't let her out."

"Gotcha. Thanks."

The communicator beeped softly off, and Trip crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. It was only a few seconds later that something about Malcolm's words dawned upon him.

"Wait a minute," he said aloud to himself, and then stared blankly at the seemingly empty room.

_"Her?" _

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Enterprise: May 26, 2154

Malcolm could have sworn his heart was about to jump right out of his chest as he approached the door to Trip's quarters. _What the hell could she have been thinking?_ The question had been running through his thoughts repeatedly since Trip's call on the comm. _Well_, he thought, and winced. _You're about to find out. _

Reaching out a slightly trembling hand, he pressed the door chime.

The doors slid open quickly, revealing a half-naked and still damp Commander Tucker, who was not looking very happy. He glared at Malcolm when he saw him, as if he knew that he was somehow to blame. Malcolm shrugged mentally. Technically, it rather was his fault, but there was no need to clue the commander in on that.

His sharp eyes quickly scanned the room, but he knew before he had stepped into Trip's quarters that Hoshi was still hiding under that cloaking device.

"Well?"

Trip's voice sounded irritated. Malcolm couldn't really blame him, but he frowned nonetheless.

"Well what, Commander?"

Trip rolled his eyes.

"Well do something, Malcolm. I have an intruder in here, and I know you know something about it. What the hell did you mean when you called it a 'her'?"

Malcolm mentally swore. Apparently he had slipped a bit. He cast another wary glance around the room, but Hoshi was still silent. _Fine_, he thought grimly.

"I think you might have misheard me, Trip," Malcolm stated coolly. "If anyone ever decided to break into your room, I doubt it'd be a woman." He grinned despite himself at his own comment. Trip snorted in response.

"Real funny, Malcolm," he said, and also glanced around his quarters. "Look, I know for a fact that someone was here. And now I'm pretty sure it's a she."

"How do you know?"

Trip looked rather sheepish for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I, uh, sorta ran into her. I went to crash on the bed after my shower, and I bumped into someone. And I prolly hurt her a bit, cause she yelled out after that."

That did it, thought Malcolm. There was no way he could blame it all on Trip's imagination now. He still didn't want to be the one to give it all away, and so he paused, looking meaningfully around the room one more time. Behind him, he heard Trip sigh.

"Malcolm, are ya gonna help or not? Because I could report this to the captain now, or we can just settle this on our own."

At that, Malcolm finally heard something shift. It came from the general direction of the bathroom door.

"Well?" Trip asked again. "Should I call—"

Whatever else he was about to say was lost, for in that moment, Hoshi Tucker appeared standing in the doorway to the bathroom, her nose slightly bleeding, and her face screwed up in a mix of frustration and submission. She shrugged to Malcolm, who was also staring at her.

"What the hell!" Trip uttered, looking between Hoshi and Malcolm in confusion. For her part, Hoshi appeared to have gotten over the fact that she had just revealed herself to another member of the present. She sighed, walking into the bathroom and grabbing some tissues. Holding them gingerly to her nose, she glared at Trip.

"Damn you and your hard chest, Charles Tucker," she growled, and Malcolm could not help but grin. Trip, for his part, was still speechless, a fact that Malcolm noted with some surprise. However, the silence lasted for about a second more before the commander burst out, and his voice was slightly panicked.

"Malcolm? What the hell? Who the hell is that? What the hell is she doin' in my quarters? And why the hell is she bleedin'?"

Malcolm looked at Hoshi for permission to answer, and she nodded ever so slightly, still holding the tissues to her face. Malcolm turned to Trip, trying to speak in his most calming voice.

"Trip…I know this is going to sound insane, but you're going to have to trust me. Hear me out."

Despite the gravity of the situation, the chief engineer rolled his eyes.

"Malcolm, you suck at this. It's never a good sign if you start out with that. Don't try to sugarcoat this for me. Just gimme the facts."

"All right," Malcolm said promptly, and took a deep breath. "This is Hoshi Sato. Well, not _our_ Hoshi Sato, per say, but one from the future. I'm not exactly sure why she's in your quarters, but I assume she's bleeding because she ran into your, um, hard chest." The words sounded ridiculous in his mind, but even more so when he spoke them aloud. Trip looked like he was about to faint.

"Is this some sorta joke?" he asked warily. Malcolm shook his head in reply. Trip frowned, absent-mindedly running a hand over his bare chest as he stared off into space, obviously trying to process what he had just heard. His eyes focused upon Malcolm again as he spoke.

"So why is she here?" he asked. Malcolm looked to Hoshi quickly. He wanted to make sure he didn't say any more than what Hoshi would want him to say. She took the hint, and spoke for herself.

"There's going to be an assassination attempt on the captain's life," she said slowly. Trip was avoiding her gaze. "I'm here to stop that."

The room was silent for some time as her final words hung in the air. Trip was running his palm over his chest again as he stared into space, probably out of habit, Malcolm thought. Hoshi was still holding the tissues to her face, and he, Malcolm, simply waited. It didn't feel quite right for him to speak. When a few moments had gone by, Hoshi's voice sounded in his ears again.

"Malcolm? Would you mind if…if I had a few moments with Trip? Alone?"

The commander's attention snapped back quickly at those words, and he looked quite alarmed for a moment. It passed quickly, however, and he merely shrugged at Malcolm.

"All right," Malcolm said, looking between the two. "I'll be in the Armory if you need me."

"Thank you," whispered Hoshi quietly, and Malcolm nodded his goodbye. A few moments later, as he stood outside of the closed door of Trip's quarters, he let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"This is going well," he muttered wryly, and quickly walked away.

* * *

She wasn't looking at him.

That was the first thing Trip noticed as he stared at the woman in front of him. She was avoiding his gaze, as though knowing full well that he was scrutinizing her. Rather than protest, however, she seemed to understand his reasoning, and she simply waited, casting her eyes to the ground as he took everything in.

She was definitely the right height. Her dark hair was just beginning to be streaked with gray. As Trip's eyes roamed over her small frame, he realized he would have known her even without Malcolm's explanation. This was his Hoshi…but no, not exactly his. His Hoshi was getting ready for the return to Phidai at the moment. He'd talked to her no less than an hour ago. It still didn't make sense to him, but he knew he had to say something, now that they were alone together. It wouldn't do to just stare.

"So…" he started, and immediately kicked himself for sounding so lame. He scratched his head as he fumbled for the right words. "So, uh, maybe you should explain this to me again? What exactly are you doing here?"

She frowned at him, but instead of replying immediately, she bit her lip and simply stared at him in the same manner as he had a few moments ago. Her eyes roamed over his face, and then lower, and it was then that he realized he was still standing in just a towel.

"Christ!" he swore, and feeling some color creep onto his face, he quickly walked to the drawers and grabbed a black t-shirt. He tossed it quickly over his still wet hair, and then frowned for a moment. The lower half of him would be a bit harder to fix…

Turning around sheepishly, he grabbed the rest of his clothes, muttered a quick "I'll be right back", and dove for the bathroom. A few seconds later, after splashing some icy water on his face, he stepped out, his pajama bottoms damp from the puddles left by his earlier shower.

"So…" he said awkwardly again, and growled at himself for the same dumb starting point.

To his utter surprise, the woman in front of him burst out laughing, her slender frame shaking from mirth. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering just what the hell she found so funny and about to ask her when she spoke.

"I didn't really think you were that modest, Trip," she chuckled, holding her sides as she continued to laugh, almost hysterically. Trip felt some color in his cheeks again. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for her to quiet. It took a few minutes. Finally, she said again.

"I'm sorry, Trip," she said, still smiling. "I guess I thought it was funny that you went through so much just to cover yourself up, when we both know I've seen far more."

Trip was now fully blushing, mostly because the woman in front of him was at least 20 years his elder, and yet she was giving him a flirtatious look. Scratching his head again as he avoided her gaze, he tried to get his mind to focus. She seemed to have sensed the change in him, however, and so she was still, waiting for him to start. He sighed.

"Look, I don't really know what to make of all this," he said slowly. "I mean, Malcolm says you're from the future, which granted, you might as well be considering your resemblance to my Hoshi, but this doesn't make any sense. I mean, I'm supposed to go down to Phidai in an hour or so, and frankly, I don't know what to expect."

"I told you already, Trip," she said calmly. "There's going to be an assassination attempt on Captain Archer. I have to stop that."

Trip frowned again.

"Now wait a second here…that doesn't makes sense either. You said 'attempt'. Doesn't that mean it didn't work the first time around? How are you gonna stop something that didn't happen the first time?"

For the first time, Trip saw something like fear flicker in the woman's eyes. She bit her lip again, and the realization of the familiar gesture struck him suddenly. He swallowed, waiting for her answer. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

"You're partially right," she said, not looking at him. "They didn't manage to kill the captain because I stopped them. But because of that, because of what I did, I ended up causing everyone's deaths anyway. That's why I have to stop this whole thing from happening, so that my past self won't have to go through what I have…"

"And what is that?" for some reason, he found his own voice softening. She shook her head however.

"I can't tell you anything about that, Trip. You have to understand. The future is delicate, and I can't let you know anything that could change what happens to us down the road from now."

Trip froze for a moment. Something about what she had just said stuck in his mind. It was if the words themselves meant something more. And then he realized what it was.

_Us. _

_What happens to us. _

_There's an us?_

He looked at her with a new light in his eyes. Excitement and nervousness shook at his figure, causing him to breath rapidly.

"What happens to us, Hoshi?" he said, acknowledging her name for the first time. "Does that mean there is an 'us' in the future?"

She clapped a hand over her mouth suddenly, as though very aware that she had said too much. Trip was now firmly grasped by curiosity, and he pressed on, his questions tumbling out one after another.

"Is there an 'us'? Did we…did we get married? Children? What are their names? God, I don't even think I know what I'd want their names to be. How old are they? But…wait…what changed? I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" The last question suddenly concerned him, especially when he noticed that she was wincing.

"Hoshi?" he whispered now, looking confused. She was shaking, almost as if she were about to cry. He suddenly felt guilty for bombarding her with so many personal questions. "Aw dammit," he growled at himself. "I'm so sorry about that, darlin'. I didn't mean to upset you."

She stiffened at his last sentence, and something about the pleading look in her eyes stopped him cold. There was something she was not saying, something that she clearly wanted to say, but was forcing herself against it. He swallowed again, waiting. When she finally spoke, her voice was distant, as though she had managed to push all emotion away.

"I already told you too much," she said firmly, more to herself than to him. "I should go. Be careful down there, Trip, and make sure you listen to what Malcolm tells you. He'll fill you in."

Before Trip could even shout out to her to stop, she turned and headed for the door. However, she paused for a moment at the door, and said something under her breath. It was so quiet that Trip almost missed it.

"Connor and Kari," she murmured, and turned to look at him. Her eyes were unusually bright. "Those were the names you wanted."

With that, she walked out, leaving Trip with a deep ache in his heart and unbidden tears running down his face.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWENTY- SIX**

Eshe: May 26, 2154

Hoshi breathed in the scent of the air as she stepped out of the shuttlepod. She stretched her arms lightly, gazing through the trees at the very tops of the city of Phidai.

She was back.

Behind her, she heard the others exiting the shuttlepod as well. Trip came to stand behind her, a comforting hand rubbing the small of her back. She studied him carefully as she glanced over her shoulder. He had been so quiet on the way down. The grin that always seemed to be stuck on his face was gone, replaced by a few tiny lines of concern. He looked nervous about something, but she could not quite place the exact emotion that flickered across his face as he gazed at her.

The small group of Enterprise crewmen leisurely made their way to the city. As they passed through the tall open gates, they saw a scene of excitement. People were moving quickly around them, busily preparing for the great feast. There were jugglers in the streets, children running around chasing after one another, and the smell of fresh roasted meat on the grills.

Phidai had indeed recovered from the brief rebellion only a few days ago. However, despite the merriment on the streets, Hoshi felt a stab of apprehension as she gazed at the distant walls of the Great Hall of Phidai, the home of the Prime Lord. It was Captain Archer's intent to revisit the Prime Lord, and while Hoshi had agreed to come with him, she had not been terribly pleased. Seeing the Prime Lord again would mean seeing High Chancellor Kaf again, and she could not help but shudder at the thought of meeting those cold eyes once more.

She pushed it out of her mind quickly. As the Captain had told her, this was a time for relaxation. They were to enjoy the last days of the festival, and this final feast. Smiling, Hoshi moved away from Trip to Travis' side, chatting easily with her friend about the coming events of the festival. The conversation led to the topic of Phidai's notoriously strong brewed ales and, with Travis and Trip barely able to control their identical grins, Hoshi found herself genuinely laughing along. The sounds of their laughter together became lost in the bustling crowd, all eagerly awaiting the great feast.

* * *

Ainuc'a was not sure of where she was headed, but she did know one thing: her sister was close by. She was not sure why exactly she knew that, and though it would become critical later, she simply put the confusing thought out of her mind. Right now, all of her instincts were leading her onwards, ignoring everything else around her. Her cloak was blowing with the breeze, her fingers trying in vain to wrap the fabric more tightly about her body.

The ruins of the Temple of Phidai lay straight ahead. Ainuc'a looked with surprise at the entrance, which she was certain had been completely demolished by the blast set by her sister. However, the grand arched doorway looming in the distance was cleared of any rubble. She stepped hesitantly up the path of stairs, pausing in front of the entrance.

It was ridiculous…how had the temple managed to restore itself? It could be possible that the rebels had rebuilt it, but yet, in so short a period of time? That seemed highly unlikely. The explosion had occurred only days ago, but there was no evidence now that anything had disturbed the sacred grounds at all. As she peered through the entrance, she took a small step forward, followed by another. This is insane, she thought to herself. The inside of the temple was exactly as she remembered it from before the explosion. Somehow, candles were lit all along the walls, guiding her as she ventured deeper, towards the center altar chamber.

She gasped in shock.

The altar was in one piece. In fact, it was standing as though completely untouched by the explosion that had demolished it in front of Ainuc'a's eyes not too long ago. Involuntarily, she reached out a hand to the smooth stone, just to see if it was actually real. Her fingers touched the smooth, cool surface, and she bit her lip hard at the thought of what this could mean.

How had the temple resurrected itself?

_Unless…_

She gasped again at the idea running in her mind, and her eyes flew across the runes inscribed on the altar. She skimmed over the non-relevant areas of the stone quickly, and after searching for a few moments, her eyes locked on a particular verse of the prophecy that shook her to the roots of her soul.

Carved amongst the other inscriptions, this short runic depiction spoke of a day of betrayal. According to the verse, the temple had been almost destroyed by Naiar's followers, but the grace of C'adin had healed the wounds of the stone, and it had rebuilt itself, preparing…

The line of runes ended suddenly, and Ainuc'a frowned. Preparing for what? Feeling a bit frustrated, she circled the altar a few times, her eyes constantly searching the line of runes, but there was nothing more to the verse, at least, not there. Scowling, she plopped unceremoniously down in front of the altar, confusion written clearly on her face.

She sighed. It had been so bizarre, the past few days. Granted, the Festival of the Lover's Promise was her first, and it was said that strange phenomena occurred during the days of darkness, but she couldn't help but feel that this wasn't exactly what the elders had meant by "strange phenomena". The appearance of the strangers into the city…the woman who bore the name of the goddess…the rebellion…her sister's betrayal.

Ainuc'a felt hot tears splash onto her cheeks. She should have seen this coming. She should have known what Aiveli had been up to. Her sister's hatred for the Prime Lord had led her to use such horrible violence, a thought that made Ainuc'a shiver from fear. She knew how dangerous her sister could be.

She sighed, gazing longingly up at the center white stone, the symbol of the goddess. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she silently prayed for an answer from C'adin, for any help at all through the mess of these events.

She sighed again, her fingertips lightly sliding over the three gems.

A sudden flash of light lit the room. Ainuc'a let out a cry of shock, quickly shielding her eyes with her arms. The light was so brilliant, so complete, that it swallowed her surroundings whole. There were voices in her mind, whispers in language that had long been lost to the rest of the world, but a language she knew all too well.

Through the light, she noticed something happening to the altar. The three twisting columns were moving, and more light poured from within the altar. Squeezing her eyes shut against the blinding white, she tried to turn away but found her feet unable to move. Her whole body felt stuck, and yet it seemed to her as though she was moving, or rather, that she was_ being moved._

A sudden sound caught her attention, and she opened her eyes quickly.

The light was gone.

But then, so was the altar.

Ainuc'a gasped as she spun around. She was standing in great hall, amidst a feast. People crowded around her, but they did not pay her any attention. There was laughter in the air, music, the sounds of food being scraped up from plates and the clinking of wine glasses together.

She looked in bewilderment at the scene around her, her mind spinning. _Where am I!_

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something odd about the scene. A lone figure was standing in the shadows, away from the main celebration. Ducking behind a column, the figure was moving quickly to one end of the hall.

Ainuc'a glanced down the room, but she could not see through the crowd of people who were happily feasting. She began to make her way towards that end, her eyes still keeping a close watch on the figure, who was cloaked in dark fabrics. Mumbling her apologies, she pushed past the people in front of her, and it was only then that she realized they did not even seem to realize that she was there. Pausing for a moment, she waved her hand in front of a woman's face, but the woman simply continued laughing with her friends, completely unaware.

More confused than ever, Ainuc'a continued on her way, until finally, she was close enough that she could see the long table situated at the end of the hall. A line of figures was seated at the table. Ainuc'a's eyes widened.

They were all there. The Prime Lord, his son the High Chancellor, and the strangers. The man they called Archer was talking with the Prime Lord, and beside him sat the other man called Trip. On the other side of Trip was another stranger, the darker one she remembered meeting with Aiveli a few days ago. He had come with another companion then, she recalled, but that man was nowhere to be found. And next to that darker man was the woman who bore the name of the goddess herself…Hoshi.

But…who was Hoshi talking to?

Ainuc'a felt her heart skip a beat.

She was _there_. Up there at the table laughing with Hoshi. But that couldn't be, because she was standing _here_ as well. Ainuc'a felt the blood drain from her face as she gazed upon herself, sitting and chatting merrily with Hoshi at the table.

_How can this be? How can I be here in two different places?_

She wanted to say something to get their attention, but at that moment, the quick movement to her side drew her back to the figure. It was taking something out from underneath its cloaks. Ainuc'a squinted as she tried to make out what the bulky object was.

As she stared, she realized suddenly what was happening. She let out a deafening scream then, but no one reacted at all. The next few moments passed in front of her eyes almost in slow motion, as she screamed helplessly through it all.

The figure removed a weapon from the folds of its cloaks. Ainuc'a heard the sound of a struggle as someone else shouted out, and then someone blurred past her, diving for the table.

She saw Hoshi's eyes widen in realization, saw her own other self scream, rigid in shock. But Hoshi was not still. She was moving.

Ainuc'a could not contain the cry from her throat as she watched Hoshi hurl herself in front of Archer and the Prime Lord. Another man had also fallen close by to them, but he now stood up, shock clearly written on his face. The cloaked figure lingered for but a moment before turning and fleeing, and Ainuc'a saw herself getting up and running after the figure. They both disappeared out of sight.

She turned her gaze back to the table, her breathing quickening. She blanched at the sight before her.

Archer was cradling Hoshi's still form in his arms, his face ghostly pale. The Prime Lord was staring in utter disbelief, and Ainuc'a noticed that the High Chancellor had vanished. Trip had moved over to Hoshi, and he was shaking. Archer began yelling, but Ainuc'a was momentarily confused as it seemed he was talking to no one in particular. Trip took Hoshi out of Archer's arms then, lifting her easily. It was then as they turned that Ainuc'a saw the arrow lodged deep in Hoshi's back, the red tips of the feathers splashed like blood against her white robes.

Suddenly, the room was tumbling around her again, and another burst of hot white light flooded her sight. She shielded her eyes again, the same feeling of both being stuck and being moved overflowing her senses. When she opened her eyes again, she was kneeling before the altar again, and all was quiet. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Interesting day, is it not?"

The voice was cold, mocking, and Ainuc'a shivered as she turned slowly.

Aiveli stood in the doorway, a pair of gleaming daggers in her hands. She was smiling, but the smile was dark, and Ainuc'a swallowed nervously.

"Come along now," Aiveli said quietly. "How about a nice, sisterly talk? Tell me…what exactly did you just see?"

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Eshe: May 26, 2154

Kaf watched his father pace the beautifully tiled floor of the balcony, his face impassive. The Prime Lord was troubled, that much Kaf knew. But what was going on within that old head was beyond him at the moment, and that thought bothered him.

_Doesn't matter much though_, he thought to himself, with just a touch of grim satisfaction. _We'll be rid of him soon enough._

He shrugged and turned away from the view, heading down the winding stairs. Passing some of the servants, a few Protectors, and the various peddler or two, he headed to the other wing of the Great Hall, where his lavish chambers were located.

He entered his bedroom, tossing his cloak to the side of his bed. Smiling, he too walked to his balcony, taking in the view beneath him. He had never seen the city so crowded, not in all of his years. The view from his balcony was a sight to behold. However, the smile faded from his face as he stared at the dark skies, and he sighed again, turning away from the festivities.

There was still work to be done.

He moved to the bed, kneeling upon it and staring up at the large, lifelike portrait of his family that hung on the wall. He cast a wary glance around him, but it was just to ease his mind. No one was in the room. Breathing a small sigh, he slipped his fingers under the bottom ledge, until he felt the small bump.

A moment later, the portrait had swung open, and inside lay all of his most valuable possessions. Amidst the glory of gold and silver, he pulled out a long, thin box, and then quickly closed the portrait once more. Sitting down on the bed, he opened the box. He was slightly annoyed to find his fingers shaking.

The arrow was still there.

_Of course it is, you idiot_, he chided himself._ You put it in yourself, didn't you? Just this morning._

He recalled the trip he had taken that morning, with Aiveli at his side, to the renowned apothecary who lived far across the city, at the edge of the forests on the other end. Grinning, he touched the red feathers of the arrow, almost lovingly. It was going to be his deliverer, this arrow. It would give him everything, everything he had ever dreamed of.

He pulled out the arrow's tip, making sure that the sharp edges did not cut into his skin. The tiny glass casing lay within the metal of the tip, and it was there that the poison would be stored. When the arrow hit its target, the glass would break, and the liquid poison would flow easily in all directions into the body.

Kaf grinned.

He then reached back into the box, pulling out the bottle the apothecary had given him. The old hag had presented him with a wide choice of poisons, including two special ones that she had made just for him. She had said they were her favorites. They were both deadly killers, but in different ways. She had winked at him then, telling him it was his choice which he wanted to use, and that he would find out how different the poisons were once they were tested. Aiveli had taken the other bottle, for her "own purposes", as she had told him. That left him with the one he held now, and he fingered it gingerly. The liquid inside was a deep indigo, the soft shimmer of the beautiful glass bottle deceptive of the deadly horrors the poison could render. Even though the old woman had not told him anything about this poison, other than that it would get the job done, he had a sneaking suspicion of the name this liquid bore. Holding the arrow tip, he was about to open the bottle when a knock came at his door.

"Just a moment!" he called out, and then quickly placed the bottle back into the box, pushing it out of sight under his covers. Smoothing the front of his robes, he moved to the door.

A servant was standing there, looking rather meek. Kaf merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

The servant bowed quickly, and then spoke in a shaking voice.

"High Chancellor, the Prime Lord requests your presence, sire."

Kaf frowned. What could the old fool want now? He gave a curt nod to the servant however, who promptly bowed again and scuttled off.

Kaf closed the door quickly, and turned back to the box. Pulling it out from under his covers, he put it back into the portrait hole.

"Just another day, father," he whispered to himself, as he gazed up at the closed portrait. "Just one more day until this is all over." With that, he picked up his cloak again, and headed out the door.

* * *

As soon as Kaf left the room, Hoshi Tucker moved from underneath the cloaking shield.

She had followed Kaf invisibly, and now her heartbeat quickened as she realized just how she was going to be able to change things. She moved quickly to his bed, her own fingers placed under the ledge as Kaf's had done. They slid over the smooth wood easily until they reached the tiny latch release.

She took out the slender box, but did not open it. The sight of the arrow had brought back a fresh wave of memories for her, and it was all she could do to stop her body from shaking.

She knew that it was the poison that she needed to destroy most of all. The arrow itself had only hit her shoulder. Grimacing slightly, she took out the tiny bottle, lifting the glass before her eyes. The dark liquid shuddered dangerously in her trembling fingers.

_"From what I've gathered from my conversations with this young lady here, it is called the Zaiin poison. Quite deadly to the Eshians. However, since you were the unfortunate target of this particular arrow, the effects are slightly different." _

_"Then it's not lethal? She'll be okay?" _

_"I'm afraid it is lethal, Commander. Observe. On a typical Eshian, the poison acts swiftly, carried by the bloodstream directly to the heart, where it freezes the muscles and causes instantaneous cardiac arrest. As I said, quite deadly. However, the Eshian circulatory system is very different from our own. Their blood is much thinner, and the components of the blood is also vastly different." _

_"What does this mean, Doctor?" _

_"I'm getting to that, Captain. Were Hoshi an Eshian, she would be dead by now. The poison acts in a matter of minutes. However, because the molecule that carries the poison through the bloodstream is absent in humans, the poison does not travel to the heart, not directly." _

_"So what does it do?" _

_"It mixes with the blood. Hoshi, do you understand what I'm telling you?" _

_"I…no…not really. You're saying my blood is mixing with the poison? But there was only so much of it."_

Hoshi grimaced again, as she still stared at the tiny vile. It seemed so small, so beautiful. It didn't seem possible that this one, tiny little container of liquid had caused her a lifetime of pain.

_"You have to understand, Hoshi. The poison is extremely potent. Even diluted in your blood, it still retains enough damaging power. Once mixed with your blood, the poison will then begin to wear down the walls of your blood vessels, especially the tiniest capillaries near your brain and your heart. Once the walls collapse, the blood will then affect the walls of the organs, but by then, the body will already be…destroyed." _

_"So…you're saying that I'm…dying?" _

_"Yes, I'm afraid you are." _

Hoshi shut her eyes tightly. The shock had still not worn off, not completely. Even now, despite the years of suffering, it still seemed impossibly farfetched. But the growing fatigue she felt, and her increasingly shallow breathing made the severity of her situation all too real.

She was dying.

She coughed suddenly, covering her mouth with her long sleeves as her body convulsed. The little bottle fell from her fingers, landing dully on the carpeted floor. Hoshi forced her body to calm down, wiping the small flecks of blood that had appeared on her sleeve, and cursing herself for breaking down so easily. Grasping the bottle again, she stood, walking over to the bathing area.

She quickly poured the contents of the bottle down the drain, making sure every last drop of it was gone. She then washed the tiny vial several times, and then finally, when she was satisfied that no trace of the poison remained, she filled the bottle halfway with water.

Her plan clearly focused in her mind, she walked out of the bathroom, heading over to Kaf's large, finely polished desk, on top of which sat many quills and thick wads of parchment. She rummaged around the desk until she found what she was looking for, and quite quickly, she poured the dark ink into the water. The color sunk gradually down the tiny vial, and she gave it a little shake to mix it.

Hoshi looked at her handiwork. It was not as deadly looking, for some reason, but she was sure that was just her imagination. The ink had provided a very similar color to that of the poison, and satisfied, she dried the outside of the bottle, placing it back into the box. Quickly, she put the box back into the portrait hole, closing the swinging painting with a soft click.

Hoshi breathed a sigh of relief, and then activated the cloaking shield once more. Moments later, she was out of the Great Hall, making her way towards the place she had last spotted the crew of the Enterprise.

* * *

Aiveli smiled as she closed in on her sister. The other girl looked terrified.

"Ainuc'a, I don't have all day now. What did you see?"

For her part, her sister was looking rather confused. Aiveli sighed. She had watched her sister earlier, had seen her go rigid as though in a trance, and she suspected that it all had something to do with the glowing stones on the altar.

Ainuc'a seemed to freeze for a moment, her brows furrowed in intense concentration, as though trying hard to remember something. A moment later, however, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"It was _you_," she whispered, much to Aiveli's confusion. "Wasn't it? It had to be…everyone else was up there at the table. It had to be you. You killed her, didn't you? But _why_? Why _her_? What did she do to you?"

Aiveli frowned. The younger priestess was babbling now, something about her killing another woman. She shook her head in exasperation.

"Ainuc'a!" she snapped, grasping her sister swiftly by both shoulders. "Stop it! What _are _you talking about!"

Her sister looked at her dead in the eye, and for the first time in some time, Aiveli felt a sense of fear cross her mind. There was something about the way her sister was gazing at her, with such intensity in her wide eyes, that made her shiver. Almost immediately, she shoved that thought aside, annoyed that she could even feel that way. This was her younger sister; a naïve little girl, and most definitely not someone to be afraid of. Sighing, she raised an eyebrow at the still dazed girl. Perhaps another approach was necessary.

"Ainuc'a," she started, her voice much more gentle "I need to know what it is you saw. Now please, won't you tell me?"

There was a moment of silence, and then the young priestess did indeed speak, but her voice was different. It caused another involuntary shudder from Aiveli. It sounded hollow and dull.

"I saw you, Aiveli," she said quietly. "I saw you. And you did something horrible. I still…I can't believe it was you. But it had to have been. But why, Aiveli? Why did you kill her?"

"I didn't kill anyone, Ainuc'a," Aiveli said firmly, though she secretly thought to herself, _well, not yet anyway_. "And who is this person? Who do you think I killed?"

"The woman. C'a-Hoshi. The one who accompanied us into the temple for the ceremony at the beginning of the festival. Do you not remember? You shot her, after all." Her voice was now bitter.

Aiveli frowned. Yes, she vaguely recalled the woman's face, but it did not make sense to her that her sister would have seen that woman's death. What was so special about that one woman? She frowned again. She knew the power the altar had; it was something she had known for years. The legends told of visions of the future, but why would the future be of her killing a strange woman?

Unless…

Her eyes widened slightly at the sudden thought.

"Ainuc'a," she said very slowly. "How…how did I kill her? How did I do it?"

The girl gave a small sob, shaking her head in disbelief. Aiveli pressed further, the urgency in her tone unmasked.

"Ainuc'a! _Ainuc'a!_ Talk to me, dammit! How did she die?"

"How did she die? HOW DID SHE DIE! She died because _YOU SHOT HER!_" the young woman suddenly roared, and Aiveli couldn't help but flinch. She made a movement to silence the girl, but her sister was not done. "YOU SHOT HER WITH THAT DAMNED BOW, AND I WATCHED IT ALL! SHE DIED BECAUSE YOU SHOT HER! BECAUSE SHE HAD AN ARROW LODGED IN HER BACK!" She was hysterical now, shaking all over as tears gushed down her face. She looked at Aiveli with such disgust in her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL!"

Aiveli's mind was spinning.

Arrow?

She had a feeling she knew exactly what that arrow had contained, and she paled slightly at the thought. But that would mean that she had missed the Prime Lord somehow, that she had hit this other woman by mistake. Yes…that had to be it. She knew there was no way she would intentionally hit this strange woman; the arrow was meant for the Prime Lord alone. And yet Ainuc'a had seen this future.

It troubled her deeply. She stood quickly, backing away from her sister, who was still trembling but quieter. She had to speak with Kaf about this…something had to be done. For she knew that if the vision was true, and she suspected it was, then the plan was going to fail, and her chance—their chance—to destroy the Prime Lord was going to be lost.

She cast a glance back at her sister. For a moment, sorrow laced her features at the sight of the shaking young girl, but her expression hardened a moment later. She had waited her whole life for such a chance, and she could not—would not—let her sister stand in her way. Things had to be done.

But Aiveli could not bring herself to cause her sister harm, either. After all, they were still tied by blood. And family blood was something she valued above all else; it was what had first set her upon the path to vengeance so long ago. She gritted her teeth. She_ had _to do this. Even if it meant saying goodbye to her own sister.

Sighing, she spoke.

"Little sister, I know that you don't understand what I have to do. But for your sake, do not attempt to stop me. Stay away from Phidai, Ainuc'a, and you'll be safe. Because I warn you…if we meet again, and you try to go against me, I will no longer be your sister, but your bitter enemy. I have my path ahead of me…do not tread across it again."

She turned quickly, marching out of the temple. It was only after she had lost herself among the thick underbrush and trees of the forest of Phidai that she allowed herself to let loose the low, aching sob that had been buried deep in her chest.

_He'll pay for everything_, she swore to herself silently. _I will make him pay._

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Eshe: May 27, 2154

The last great feast of the Festival of the Lover's Promise was quite an event. The celebrations began early in the morning of the seventh day of darkness and would conclude with the final dinner feast in the Great Hall of the Prime Lord on the last day of the nine day eclipse. It promised to be a magnificent occasion.

Travis woke up in the old inn in the middle of town to the sound of trumpets flaring. Groaning, he shook himself awake and stepped out of bed, heading to the small window at the corner of the room that overlooked the street. Peering through the curtains, he saw the roads already packed with street performers, musicians, dancers, vendors and more. There were so many people up and celebrating the day.

Travis groaned again. He was damn tired.

The previous night had ended with Travis and Trip almost passed out from sampling about two dozen different kinds of Eshian ales; the pounding feeling in his head was probably his punishment for getting carried away. But it wasn't entirely his fault, he thought indignantly. After all, Hoshi was the one who had gotten the names mixed up and had tricked them into unknowingly downing two mugs of the ales with the strongest aftereffects. Travis bit back a laugh, wincing as the movement hurt his head some more.

"Ugh," he moaned to himself, and threw on his Eshian robes. He doubted anyone was still sleeping anymore, not with this racket. Rubbing his eyes, he stepped out of the room and headed down the stairs to the lounge area of the inn where, sure enough, the other Enterprise crew members were already sitting around talking.

"Well, mornin' there, Sleeping Beauty," Trip said with a grin as he saw Travis walking in. "Looks like someone couldn't take all that liquor, eh?"

Travis glared at him, not really caring that he was staring down his commanding officer. Considering this was his fellow ale enthusiast talking, and probably fellow hangover victim, he was not feeling very inclined to show much respect. His head was still killing him, and so he settled on glaring.

"I seem to remember Malcolm and Hoshi having to almost carry you back to your room last night, Commander," he said with a smirk. "Weren't you babbling incoherently for some time afterwards?"

Trip looked indignant, though he grinned in response.

"I most certainly do not babble, Ensign."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with that, Travis," Malcolm added. Trip beamed.

"Well thanks, Mal."

"Actually, drooling is more like him."

"Hey!"

"Ask Hoshi if you don't believe me."

All three men turned to Hoshi, who was shaking slightly as if she were trying to hold back her laughter. She raised her hands in front of her.

"Hey, don't look at me," she said, giggling a bit. "Though I will attest to the facts that Commander Tucker did have some suspicious drool-like stains on the front of his shirt last night-"

"HA!" Travis and Malcolm both said at the same time, while Trip blushed slightly and glared at Hoshi.

"-and I also recall Malcolm turning a rather interesting shade of green after only his third glass of ale-"

"Now hold on just a minute! I-"

"-and Travis hitting on what I do believe was a very confused and disturbed looking Eshian male, possibly one of the city elders. I think he was especially frightened when you started stripping-"

"_Hoshi!_" Travis shrieked, looking horrified. "Tell me that you made that up!"

He stared in shock. The events of the previous night weren't that clear anymore, possibly because his head was still aching and feeling very fuzzy. Hoshi was staring back at him with a completely innocent and serious look, but as the moment lingered on, he saw the corner of her mouth start to twitch.

"You, Ms. Sato, are evil," he stated, and then laughed as Hoshi nodded proudly, taking a little bow.

As he glanced around the grinning faces, he realized that there was one crew member missing.

"Where's Captain Archer?"

At that, the mood in the room seemed to darken. Trip scowled, and Malcolm looked suddenly annoyed as well. Hoshi was rather quiet, her large, pretty eyes reflecting concern.

"What? What did I miss?" Travis asked blankly. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he didn't think was entirely due to the hangover.

"He left this morning to go see the Prime Lord," Hoshi said quietly. "He left a note under our door."

"Idiot," muttered Trip. It was a strange display of disapproval from the commander, whom Travis had always thought of as having undying loyalty and support towards his friend and captain. That alone was enough to make him a bit more worried.

"So he just left by himself?" Travis was a bit confused. "And why aren't we following him?"

"We would," Trip growled. "Except we're all under orders, in his words, 'to sit tight and enjoy the festival'. He said he just wanted to talk to the guy, but hell, I smell somethin' wrong here." Trip sighed and wrinkled his nose. "He also said that if anyone decided to go after him, the offending parties would be assigned to picking up after Porthos for a month, along with an official court marshal."

Travis let out a low whistle. There was silence for some time afterwards, but then Hoshi suddenly stood up, a grin on her face.

"Well, you heard our captain, boys," she said brightly, though Travis could still detect a tone of apprehension in her voice. She was obviously making a big effort to not be concerned about their captain's whereabouts, Travis noted with a touch of pride. _Attagirl Hoshi_, he thought with a grin as she continued to speak.

"Let's go check out some more of this festival. I heard today they have all sorts of prizes you can win from the local vendors and such. It'll be fun, and hey isn't that what our orders are anyway? So? What do you say?"

Malcolm and Trip seemed hesitant, but Travis could not really see that much need for concern. Hoshi was right; there wasn't much they could do at the moment, and there really wasn't any sign that the captain was in any sort of danger. Despite the fact that his head was still beating itself up and that his stomach was now gurgling unpleasantly, he grinned and lent her his arm, which she took gratefully, and then he winked at the other two officers.

"You two coming or not? I heard last night that there's gonna be another big drinking contest nearby…"

At that, Trip grinned broadly, Malcolm groaned, Hoshi rolled her eyes, and Travis could only chuckle in amusement. The four of them stepped out of the inn. Outside, the darkened sky was lit by thousands of fireworks, which shot from the rooftops of the houses and twinkled like stars in the sky. The streets were incredibly crowded, but the four of them stayed close as they headed towards the groups of game booths and merchants that were stationed along the main road.

* * *

The Prime Lord stared in genuine surprise at the hooded man standing in the middle of his private chambers. The momentary flicker of fear at the unwarranted intrusion vanished when he recognized the man's features, but the confusion and astonishment at the very fact that this man was indeed here was still written clearly across his face.

"Jonathan?" he said slowly, rolling the strange name around on his tongue. The other Eshians were definitely different from those of Phidai, he mused. "Jonathan, why, how wonderful it is to see you again! I had feared the worst when we lost you after the…well, when you had disappeared. Come, come, what brings you here?"

Archer smiled, but the Prime Lord could see little effort behind the expression. There was obviously a reason why the man had returned, but for the moment, he seemed content to simply stand there, eyeing him as though sizing him up. Almost unconsciously, the Prime Lord straightened his shoulders slightly, amassing himself to his full height and stature.

Finally, Archer spoke, his eyes piercing.

"What happened here, Prime Lord?" he asked quietly.

Later, it struck the Prime Lord as odd that he had so willingly answered all of this man's questions, but at the moment, there was almost no hesitation in his voice when he replied, quite calmly, to the man standing opposite him.

"We fought, is all," he said. "The rebels were fierce, but we drove them back, and now all is right once more."

"Not all," Archer interrupted. "This won't be the last time 'your people' will challenge you, you have to know that. What you've been doing here, the taxes you've levied, the harsh punishments you've dealt out; something has to be done, or else more people are going to die trying to overthrow you."

The Prime Lord growled. The man's tone was quickly becoming condescending. His pride was not responding well to this sudden lecture.

"I have ruled for many years, my friend," he replied firmly. "In all my years, I have never been weak. The people know that. These 'rebels' now also know it. I've seen the fear in their eyes, and it is enough to control them."

"Is that how you want to be remembered? As the leader who ruled by fear? You can only frighten them for so long."

"My friend," the Prime Lord said, shaking his head sadly. "You do not know the ways of this city, but I do. I have lived here all my life, and ruled for most of it. I learned long ago that only with a hard hand can you control such spirited people. And if that makes me a monster, then so be it. I am only doing what is best for them all."

"Best for them? You think having boys die with knives in their backs is what's best for them?"

The biting tone of that remark stopped the Prime Lord short. He glared at Archer. The memory of what his son had done was not dim in his mind, though he wished it were so.

"That," he spat out, "was an accident. The boy was obviously mad. I regret that he had to come to such an end, but it is not as if I can go back in time and change things, now is it? I'm not a god, Jonathan. I do not have that much power in me"

Archer said nothing in response to that, which the Prime Lord took as a good sign. He forced a grin onto his face and stepped forward, clapping Archer lightly on the shoulder. "Now come, enough talk about trivial rebellions and such things of the past. We are in the midst of a festival, are we not? Now is the time to enjoy ourselves, my friend. The Dark Days have almost passed. Trust me when I say you will not want to miss this."

With that, he gently but firmly led Archer out the door, a sinking feeling inside of his stomach. Jonathan's words were like echoes from his own mind, and at the moment, the Prime Lord's mind was ill at ease.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

Eshe: May 28, 2154

Aiveli growled impatiently, waiting for Kaf to meet her. She pulled the cloak around her body tightly, annoyed by the strong, cold gusts of wind that had picked up over the last few hours. Kaf was late, but then again, he had been very busy when she had sent for him.

The last feast was tomorrow night, and she was growing uneasy. All those years of yearning for the day, the moment, when she would be able to fulfill her blood oath; those years seemed almost too much now. Rather than looking forward to it, she found herself drifting, her desire for vengeance replaced by the desire to simply be rid of it all. She had put so much of her life into this; there was a point where she realized she did not know what _was _her life anymore.

A rustle in the bushes behind her caught her attention, and she turned quickly, her fingers automatically reaching for the small throwing knife she always kept at her side. However, the figure that stepped out from the darkness was none other than Kaf, who looked rather uneasy himself.

"What did you call me for?" he said, without bothering to properly greet her. "I can't stray too far now, especially the night before the festival. There are too many people watching my movements."

"Hello to you, too, lover," she spat out coldly. He glared at her in response, but a faint smirk tugged at his lips.

"Well? What is it?"

"My sister had a vision," she said quite seriously. "This plan is going to fail."

Kaf just stared at her for long time after she spoke. Then, much to her dismay, he began to laugh, his laughter sounding so strange to her ears. She had never heard him like this before.

"It's not that amusing," she hissed at him. Immediately, he sobered, but the grin was still on his face.

"You drag me all the way out here while I'm in the midst of planning to overthrow my father and claim a kingdom as my own to tell me that your little sister had a 'vision' that said we're going to fail? I'm sorry, my dear Aiveli, but even you must see the humor in that."

"Not if it means we're going to fail."

"We're not going to fail," he said smoothly. "What could go wrong?"

"Many things. There is a woman, that stranger that was here with several others, by the name of Hoshi..."

A small muscle in his jaw twitched in recognition of the name. Aiveli took note of it, but she did not comment.

"What about her?" Kaf asked.

"My sister saw her, in a vision while she was by the altar. The woman was_ shot by an arrow on the last night of the feast_." She stressed the words to get his attention.

He shrugged, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "So?"

"Kaf," Aiveli warned with an exasperated tone. "You know what this means."

"And what does it mean, dear Aiveli?"

"I missed."

"Well, doubting yourself now?" he asked, almost laughing again.

"It's not doubt. It's the future. It means our plan failed. Or rather, will fail."

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, I¡¯ll do it."

"But what if _you _miss?"

"I never miss."

"Kaf-"

"I told you already. I. _Never_. Miss."

This time his voice was cold, and Aiveli saw his eyes cloud over. Rather than try to pick a fight with him now, she settled on glaring at him. It did not seem to bother him at all, and after a few moments of silence, she threw up her hands in disgust.

"Well now, is that it?" Kaf said briskly. "Because if it is, I have to be on my way. Somebody's bound to miss me if I¡¯m gone for too long."

Aiveli sighed. He was clearly not going to listen to her any further. Nodding in response to his question, she watched him leave, her eyes lingering on his retreating form.

Damn him. If he wasn't going to treat this seriously, then it would be up to her. She still had that other bottle of poison the old apothecary had given her. It was always safer to have a backup plan anyway.

* * *

Hoshi Tucker was tired, but happy. She sat, quiet and quite invisible to the crowd of people in the bar, her mind at ease for perhaps the first time in thirty years. She laughed softly to herself.

_Everything's going to be fine now,_ she thought. _Charlie...Malcolm...Jon...you're all going to be just fine_.

She smiled, content just to watch the Enterprise crew as they laughed with each other. Jon had returned that afternoon, looking rather concerned but refusing to talk to any of them. She smiled again, remembering how stubborn he really could be. However, she had seen her younger self talk him into joining the rest of them down here in the bar tonight, and his face had momentarily lit up.

That was, until Hoshi had settled herself comfortably into Trip's arms. Hoshi Tucker had rolled her eyes. Honestly, she really had no tact in those days._ Well, at least, not in these matters,_ she amended quickly.

She knew what it was they were discussing, for she remembered saying those same words. But now, she marveled at the different perspective she was given, sitting in the corner of the bar, at herself. She looked so...happy.

Brilliant tears began to well up in Hoshi¡¯s eyes. It was downright selfish, what she was feeling right now, but she could not help it. All those years...all those terrible, painful years of her life that she had gone through, and now, the young woman sitting right there in front of her; that young woman will never have to face those horrors. Those hurts.

It didn't seem fair, somehow. Even though she knew that she was thinking about herself, that it was her future she was being jealous of; it still did not seem fair. She did not know for certain what would happen if ¨Cno, _when_- her mission was completed, but she knew enough to understand that her very self, as it was now, would be erased completely. The woman known as Hoshi Tucker, the woman who had lived and suffered for the ones she loved: that woman would not even be a memory anymore.

But it was for them. It was for them that she had to do this.

_And also for you, you idiot,_ she told herself. _Being jealous of yourself...that¡¯s just ridiculous. Better that she, that you, never have to experience all of that. _

"Better for us all," she whispered aloud, as she watched her old friends laugh amongst themselves.

Malcolm looked up from the table, and she could practically feel his eyes boring into her. He gave an almost imperceptible nod in the direction of the bathrooms, and then made an excuse to leave the table.

Hoshi rose as well, pulling her hood well over her face, and then headed in that direction. As she stepped into the entryway, she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" she said quietly, as Malcolm pulled her into a secluded area past the restrooms and out onto the terrace. The night was cool, but not terribly cold. However, the winds were strong, and Hoshi shivered. Malcolm's keen eyes scanned the area quickly, but he needn't have bothered. They were quite alone in the night.

"Malcolm?" she said, with a bit of curiosity in her voice. "What do you need?"

He hesitated. He had never been one who could voice his thoughts that well, Hoshi thought. She almost smiled.

"I just...I want to know how this is supposed to turn out."

"What are you talking about?"

"This," he repeated, and then pointed between the two of them. Hoshi had a feeling she knew what he was really asking her, even as he stammered on. ¡°I...I want to know if...if you married him. If you and I ever had a chance."

Hoshi could not help herself. She reached out a pale, trembling hand, caressing his cheek for a moment. Her Malcolm...her dear, sweet, wonderful Malcolm. He looked so young standing there. So vulnerable; his blue eyes were bright and searching. She remembered that he looked just as he did now so many years ago, that day in the armory. He had shown his scars, and she had shown hers. It was something that nothing could taint. Hoshi did not have the heart to tell him what he had become in her life. _Because that's not going to happen_, she told herself firmly.

"Hoshi?" he breathed. Her hand was still on his cheek.

Hoshi bit her lip. It was too much, too much to see him so close to her, his eyes unclouded by madness or anger but full of love and hope. That was the real pain, that he still had so much hope. The Malcolm she had known had lost his faith years ago.

"I love you, Malcolm," Hoshi said finally, her voice very small. "I've always loved you. You'll always have a place in my heart, now or in the future. But..."

"...but you're his, aren't you?" he finished for her. She saw him take a step back from her, out of her reach. His eyes were already hardening, and she ached to see the familiar walls begin to reform around him. The man with the scars was leaving her, replaced by a man who was desperately trying to push past this already. It wasn't fair.

"Malcolm-" she began, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"I know you're going to say something wonderful and kind, Hoshi," he said. "That's just the kind of person you are. Even when none of this is your fault, you're still going to try to say you're sorry." He smiled faintly. "It's part of the reason why I love you."

"Malcolm-" she tried again, but he shook his head.

"Please," he said quickly. "Just let me finish. If I stop now I"ll never get the whole bloody thing out."

"All right," she said. She could do that for him. He nodded his thanks.

"You can't help the people you love, Hoshi," he said then, his accent getting a bit thicker as his emotions welled up. "I can't help that I love you. And you can't help that you love him. But I'll still be here, you know? I won't leave you. And I won't ever stop loving you. I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, though," he added, laughing a little. "After all, in your time, I'm probably married to some other woman and chasing after my fat, annoying grandchildren."

He laughed again, and Hoshi joined him, in spite of herself. The truth was that she was so close to crying right now and making a mess of things, and she knew that she could not, _must _not, do that. So she simply bit her lip, hearing out this bitter irony. Malcolm sobered from his laughter a few moments later, gazing at her once more with those intense eyes.

"But I guess the reason is that I know Ill never be able to tell you this. Well, to tell her, this, I suppose," he added, gesturing back inside. Hoshi nodded. She of all people understood him, even more than her younger self thought she might. For she had seen the best and the worst of him, and she knew what he could do and what he could never be capable of.

In her heart, she saw this as an unfairness too, for she doubted her younger self would ever come to know Malcolm as she had known him. But then she remembered the horrible things he had done ¨Cthat he would do¨C and she realized that it would be more unfair for her, and him, to go through that all over again.

"Malcolm," she started again, but he still would not let her speak. Perhaps he was afraid that she might prove him wrong, or that she might change something between them for the future, but whatever his reason, he turned away from her.

"Are you going to be there tomorrow night?" he said instead, not turning around to face her.

"Yes," Hoshi said weakly, but then explained, "I want to see it go right this time."

Malcolm nodded.

"It's not fair," Hoshi murmured aloud, and she saw him stiffen. However, he then turned, a crooked smile on his face.

"You know, I always liked the notion that things in my life were unfair. Because really, if everything was fair, then that would mean I deserved all of this and more. So take comfort, Hoshi, that things aren't fair."

And then without another word, he walked briskly back inside. Hoshi stared after him, her thoughts a whirlwind of memories and unresolved feelings. But the only thing she could make any sense of was her own reply to his words, the reply she never got the chance to tell him.

"I won't leave you either, Malcolm," she whispered. "And I do love you...just not as much as you wanted me to. But I still do love you..." she repeated to herself. "And I will love you...forever..."

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Eshe: May 29, 2154

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The corners of Hoshi's mouth lifted just a bit as Trip walked closer to her. He stopped by her side and placed one hand on the small of her back, rubbing it gently in small, comforting circles. He was rewarded by the soft sigh of contentment that escaped from her lips, her eyes closing as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You okay?" he prompted again. He felt her nod into his shoulder, and he grinned. "Words not working today, hmm?"

She laughed a bit at that, lifting her head up to look at him.

"It's just weird," she said finally, looking confused with herself. "I have this strange feeling inside that today's important somehow...and I can't explain it. I can't even begin to describe it, but it just _feels _important." She sighed, looking back at the city view in front of them. High up on the balcony, the faint breeze swept through the loose layers of her hair. She shivered for a moment in his arms, taking his hands and wrapping them more tightly around herself. "Doesn't that seem weird?" she murmured again, more to herself than to him.

"Well, it is kinda important," Trip replied reasonably, though the grin had faded from his face ever so slightly. "I mean, it's our last day here, ain't it?"

"But not like that," Hoshi replied, frowning. "I almost feel like – and don't you dare laugh – but it's as if I'm having a..._vision _or something. No, I'm serious!" she added as Trip fought down the smirk on his face. "I'm serious, Trip. Something big is going to happen today. Something that might completely change things...I don't know _how _I know it, but it's almost as if I've seen it happen already, and it's just the details that are fuzzy now."

"Fuzzy, eh?"

"Oh shut up."

"Careful now. I'm still your commanding officer, Ensign. That's not an appropriate tone of voice there."

"I suppose it's also inappropriate for us to be sleeping the same room then, isn't it, _Commander_?"

"Ouch. You sure like to hit me right where it hurts, don't you?"

She laughed at that, and Trip felt some relief at just seeing her smile. Her words had bothered him much more than he was letting on though, because it was strange that she could know how important this day was going to be.

Trip sighed, resting his arms around her waist. He was not sure himself what today would bring now, only what it had already brought in a different time. Abruptly, the tear-streaked, sorrowful face of an older Hoshi Sato filled his mind, and he shook away the image as quickly as it had come. He had no idea what had become of the elder Sato, and when he had tried to confront Malcolm about it, he had only received stony silence, with the exception of a quiet, "Trust me, Commander" repeated to him each time he asked.

Trip wanted to trust that everything was going to be fine. He wanted to trust Malcolm and the Hoshi Sato from the future. He wanted desperately to believe that the woman he was holding in his arms would be there forever, that he would hold her like this on a fine summer day years from now as they watched their children – hell, grandchildren even – play around them.

_Hold on...did I just_ think _that?_

Trip blinked, a flush of red spreading through his cheeks. This love he had for Hoshi, no matter how strong and intense it felt, was still rather new. He didn't want to mess it up by sprouting all this talk about grandkids.

_Keep yer shirt on, Tucker_, he told himself, grinning sheepishly.

"You all right?" Hoshi asked, looking up at him curiously. Trip willed himself not to blush under her gaze, her warm, chocolate-brown eyes touching him more deeply than she could ever know.

"Er, just fine," he said quickly. Then, much to his relief, the sudden sound of drums filled their ears. "Looks like we'd better head down soon," he said, planting one lingering kiss on the back of her neck.

"Mmmhmm," Hoshi replied, but she wasn't moving away. Instead, she turned inwards, facing him, her small little breaths warm against his cheek. "We still have some time, don't we?" Something about her tone of voice made Trip chuckle despite himself. He grinned, cupping her face with one hand.

"Yep..." he said, just before their lips met. "Plenty of time..."

* * *

The crowd was enormous; that was the first thing Ainuc'a noticed when she stepped into the Great Hall of the Prime Lord. Her hood was drawn completely over her head, and she had changed from her usual robes into more plain ones in the effort to attract as little attention as possible.

She had to find Hoshi. She had to warn her, to tell her what she saw.

Her sister had to be stopped.

There had been much fear in Ainuc'a's mind as she watched her sister walk away, knowing what she would do. There had been no pity in Aiveli's eyes, no sense of guilt or the burden of a conscience. There had only been determination, an unbridled bloodlust that scared Ainuc'a even as she thought of it.

She still didn't understand it. Her sister had poured so much anger into what she was about to do, and yet Ainuc'a could not see _why_. Why Hoshi? Why in the midst of such festivity and with so many people around...why _now _of all times?

She shook her head, trying to push those confusing thoughts away. She focused on scanning the crowd, looking for Hoshi or any of her companions.

They were nowhere to be found yet, and Ainuc'a frowned. She had wanted to warn Hoshi before the feast officially began, but sneaking into the main chambers of the Great Hall of the Prime Lord was no easy task. She settled on waiting until Hoshi entered. She sat herself close to the long table reserved for the Prime Lord and his guests, her eyes ever watching.

She did not have to wait long. A short while later, the great drums began to sound, the rhythmic beats chiming in the beginning of the last great feast, and more importantly, the Prime Lord's entrance.

She stood up with the rest of the people around her, though she was not clapping or cheering. Her eyes were fastened upon the figures now entering the room.

_The Prime Lord...Archer...Trip...the darkest man..._

Ainuc'a had to fight the urge to get up and run at Hoshi as she walked into the hall. The time wasn't right yet, she told herself. In the vision, they had been eating when the arrow had been fired, and at the moment, they weren't even seated yet...

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that most people were now sitting down. Hastily, she moved to sit as well, but an inebriated looking man abruptly collapsed sideways onto her seat, his ale splashing out of his hands. She jumped up quickly to avoid the spill, almost falling as she tried to steady herself. The drunken man rolled off the bench, grinning as his comrades roared with laughter. Ainuc'a scowled at them, making her way through the densely packed rows of tables until she spotted another empty seat, this one even closer to the Prime Lord's table.

"Ainuc'a? Is that you?"

Ainuc'a looked up in alarm. How...? She suddenly realized in dismay that her hood had somehow fallen back off her head. She had not wanted to be seen, but from the looks of it, that plan had failed. Grimacing, she searched for the source of the voice.

It was none other than Hoshi Sato.

She was smiling at her, gesturing for her to come forward. Knowing that she couldn't very well turn tail and run now, Ainuc'a walked slowly up to the table, mentally berating herself for getting into this mess.

"How are you?" Hoshi asked, a relieved smile on her face. She lowered her voice slightly as Ainuc'a sat down next to her. "I was really worried after you disappeared. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ainuc'a replied, trying to keep her tone even.

"Where did you run off to after the attack?"

"Back to the temple," Ainuc'a replied, not really looking at her. Her eyes were darting back and forth through the crowd. "Listen, Hoshi, there's something I must tell –"

"Hoshi! You have to hear this!" Abruptly, the darkest man in the group pulled Hoshi over their side, where the Prime Lord was laughing heartily with them. Ainuc'a scowled in frustration as Hoshi gave her an apologetic look before she was dragged down the table.

Ainuc'a sat back in her chair, her arms crossed in front of her. She was getting more worried by the moment, and she did not seem to have an opening at all to speak with Hoshi. She prayed with all of her heart that she could stop this before it was too late.

* * *

Hoshi Tucker watched the festivities from the side, invisible to everyone around her. A grim look of anticipation dimmed the light in her eyes as she waited. The only person who was not seated at the grand table was Malcolm, as per her request. She needed him at the doors when Kaf escaped. That bastard wasn't getting away with anything this time, she thought angrily to herself.

One person at the table caught her attention, and her eyes fixed in on the young priestess who had helped save her life so many years ago. Well, at least, helped delay the effects of the poison. She looked...different. Her robes seemed much more plain than they had been before. And there was something about her manner that reflected something new...

Hoshi frowned, wondering why her mind was focusing on such a little detail. So what if the priestess had changed her robes, she almost laughed at herself. She was getting a bit more nervous than she had thought, her hands shaking ever so slightly as she raised it to tuck some loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"It's going to be fine," she muttered to herself. "It's going to be right..."

Her stomach gave a little painful churn when she saw her younger self lean into Trip, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

_Only a few more minutes..._

And then the Prime Lord stood up, and the entire hall fell into silence.

"My people!" he called out, his voice thunderous as it echoed through the great hall. "Tonight marks the last night of our most sacred festival! The days of darkness will end with this coming dawn! We have seen much chaos and fear in these past few days, but we have emerged stronger!" Cheers followed that declaration. Hoshi rolled her eyes as the Prime Lord gestured for silence once more.

"The time for rebuilding is here. I have seen much in these dark days, and I have learned more than you will ever know. But that can be left to another time. Tonight, we feast!"

Another roar of cheering followed his last statement, and when he seated himself once more, the buzz of chatter and laughter filled the room up again.

A sudden beep from her hand brought her focus there in an instant. She winced as the beeping grew louder.

"Damn," she muttered, as she opened her palm quickly. "Not now..."

The cloaking device was beeping loudly now, drawing a few stares in her direction. Silently cursing the device, she ran out the side doors to a dark, empty corridor. Quickly, she examined the device. The energy reading turned out to be the issue; after days of continuous use, it had drained all of its power cells. Sighing, she turned it off. The beeping abruptly stopped, and Hoshi quickly threw her hood over her head as she headed back towards the main hall. Luckily, she had dressed herself in Eshian robes before the feast had begun.

She walked slowly and carefully into the hall, past several tables of loud, laughing citizens, and then took a seat rather close to the long table of the Prime Lord, her heart beating rapidly. That little hitch in her plans had made her nerves even worse. Her eyes scanned the table, checking to make sure that everyone was where they had been before.

She froze.

Kaf was missing.

Panic mounting quickly inside of her, her eyes searched the room, but to no avail. Something was wrong…something was terribly wrong. Kaf should have been here. The fact that he wasn't worried her immensely. It had been Aiveli who had shot the arrow; she had been sure of it. Kaf had given her the poison, and it had been her. It had to have been her.

But where _was _he!

And then, without warning, it happened.

It was so fast she almost missed it, but out from the crowd of people, one cloaked figure moved swiftly forward towards the Prime Lord's table. It was the same as it had been before, and Hoshi almost sighed in relief as she watched the familiar weapon emerge.

She heard the young priestess shriek, and watched as the arrow flew, with deadly purpose, towards the table. She saw Jon yelling, saw her own younger self throwing herself in front of them.

She saw the blood red feathers of the arrow in her younger self's back, and she winced, remembering the instant flash of pain. She saw the cloaked figure pause, and then run out without a word. She saw Malcolm about to rush after him, but then, she saw something else.

A sudden look of horror chased away any other emotion from her face.

Another cloaked figure was moving towards the table where everyone was huddled over her younger self. Hoshi's blood chilled as she saw the dark, hateful eyes of Aiveli from beneath the hood. The outline of another weapon became visible beneath her robes.

Hoshi felt herself running as fast as she could, her hood flying back as she launched herself through the crowd. As soon as she took off, she realized she was not going to get to Aiveli in time, but she could still reach the other group. She couldn't let any of them be hit...that would make everything happen again...and it couldn't.

_NO! _Her mind screamed at her. _This is NOT going to happen again!_

Jon was standing up, looking confused as he saw her running towards him. From where he stood, Hoshi realized that if he didn't move, he would take the arrow meant for the Prime Lord. And everything would change again.

A second before she collided with Jon, Hoshi realized, _oh shit this is going to hurt_. She didn't have time to think, however, as she saw out of the corner of her eyes Aiveli's arm rising, the weapon pointed directly at them.

There was a sudden yell, a crash, and Hoshi hit the ground, hard. She let out a sharp cry of pain as she grasped her shoulder, which had slammed into the ground first. There was shouting, yelling, and more sounds of crashes and weapons fire. And then...

"Hoshi? Are you all right?"

"M-Malcolm?" Hoshi's eyes widened as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. "Wha-what's going on?"

"Kaf's dead," he replied curtly. "Captain Archer is talking with the Prime Lord. Trip's unconscious, but he'll be okay. The priestesses have disappeared; I don't know where."

"But-is it okay now? _Will everything be okay_?"

He didn't answer her, and as she felt the pain overwhelm her mind, she looked upwards at his face, her eyes clouding over.

"Come on, love," was all he whispered to her as he carried her away. "Let's get you somewhere safe."

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

Eshe: May 29, 2154

"Aiveli! Aiveli, stop, please! Stop!"

Ainuc'a was breathing hard as she ran through the forest, her sister's shadowy figure only a few feet in front of her.

"Aiveli! Stop it! We can talk about this!"

But her sister was not listening. Ainuc'a knew the path they were taking; they were heading back to the temple, but what her sister hoped to find there was beyond her. She concentrated on saving her breath, her heart slamming against her ribs with each step.

By the time she arrived at the front of the temple, her sister was nowhere to be seen. Confused and wary, Ainuc'a walked up the steps, carefully peering into the temple. It was deceptively calm. She walked inside slowly, trying to make her footsteps as quiet as possible. As she approached the center altar, however, she saw that there was no need for her caution.

Her sister was standing right in front of the great altar, oblivious to her entry. She was staring upwards at the curving columns, her back to the doorway.

"Ai-Aiveli?" Ainuc'a called out hesitantly. Her sister did not answer her. She had lowered her gaze from the columns, her eyes now fixed on the glowing stones in the centerpiece before her.

"Do you think, little sister, that the legend is true?" she said softly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"About the goddess. About forgiveness. If she could forgive Naiar for his crimes, do you think...could she forgive me? Could she lift me to the stars as well?"

"Aiveli, don't talk like that," Ainuc'a said, fighting the little tremor in her voice. She could not see her sister's face, but she sensed something was wrong with this whole scene. There was something she was missing here, but she could not quite place the feeling.

"Do you know, sister, why I did what I did?" Her voice was empty sounding, tired.

"No," Ainuc'a replied honestly. "Hoshi never did anything to you. Why would you-?" She saw her sister stiffen. Her eyes widened in realization. "You...you never meant to hit her, did you? She wasn't the target at all. Then who...the Prime Lord? This was all an attempt on the Prime Lord?"

"Of course. That woman got in the way."

"And now she'll probably die because of you!" Ainuc'a yelled in frustration. "Gods, don't you see what your hatred has done? Just because you wanted him dead, you've hurt an innocent woman! Why, Aiveli? Because of his tyranny? Because of his _taxes_!" It seemed ridiculous even as she said it.

"No."

"No?"

"That is not why I hate him."

"Then what-?"

"It was Kaf who ruled Phidai, sister, and hurt our people. I knew that, and I went along with it, because I needed his help. I needed Kaf to help me get to _him_."

"But why?" Ainuc'a exclaimed, shocked. "So many died for the cause – for _your _cause – how could you – I don't understand!" She took a step closer to the altar, but Aiveli's sharp voice stopped her.

"Don't come near me, sister," Aiveli warned. She then paused, and when she spoke again, her voice was the same, soft, hollow sound as before.

"I hate him, Ainuc'a, because of what he did to us. Of what he did to our nana."

"What are you-"

"You do not remember it, because you were still little. But our nana told me everything. About how she had barely escaped from the Great Hall with us, because he wanted to kill us."

"Why? Why would he want to kill us?" It did not make any sense to the young priestess. She wanted to talk to her sister face to face, to see her when she spoke, but she stayed where she stood, listening in bewilderment.

"Because he didn't want us, sister. Because we were not the _sons _he wanted."

Ainuc'a paled.

"You...he can't be..."

"He is our father, Ainuc'a. And he abandoned us. I promised myself I wouldn't let him get away with it, but it appears that I have failed as well. I am sorry, dear sister, for what I've done, for the deaths I've caused, but I'm afraid my apologies to you are not enough anymore. But it doesn't matter..."

"W-why?" A chilling feeling gripped hold of Ainuc'a.

"Because only C'adin can judge me now."

"Aiveli? What...what have you done?"

"Go...go away, little one. I don't want...I don't want you to...to see..."

And then she collapsed.

Forgetting everything, Ainuc'a rushed forward to her sister's side, her arms catching her just as she slid from the altar. She heard the sound of glass shattering. Looking down, she saw the shards of the tiny blue bottle that had rolled off her sister's hand, a few little drops of clear liquid still clinging to the broken pieces.

The young priestess sniffed experimentally at one of the shards. Her lip trembled as she recognized the scent.

"_Poison_?" she gasped, staring between the broken bottle and her sister. Now that she could see her face, she saw pale, almost deathly white skin, and sunken, hollow eyes. "Aiveli, _why_?" she whispered, holding her sister close. She could feel her slipping away somehow, her open mouth dry and cracked.

"_Forgive me, little one,_" Aiveli murmured. "_Forgive...your sister..._"

"Go with C'adin, sister," Ainuc'a replied in a choked voice.

Aiveli's eyes blurred, and her head rolled gently to the side, as though she was looking towards something that she could not see. Her parched lips parted once more, and Ainuc'a could just make out her last words.

"_Forgive me...C'adin..._"

And then she was gone. With a heavy sob, Ainuc'a clutched her sister's body to her heart, her tears spilling onto the beautiful stone of the great altar.

* * *

Enterprise: May 29, 2154

"Out of the way, out of the way!"

Phlox's urgent voice was distinctly clear over the sound of the other voices in Sickbay. He moved like lightening around Hoshi Sato's still form, his skilled hands fingering the arrow that was still embedded in her back. Quickly, he held the scanner to her, checking her vitals as he looked for the arrow's pathway into her body.

"Doc? Is she going to be all right?"

Phlox breathed a sigh of relief as the readings confirmed what he had suspected, and then with a weak smile, he looked up at Commander Tucker's pale, anxious face.

"She'll be fine, Commander," he replied. "Luckily, the arrow missed her vital organs. It's only a matter of removing it from the muscle and tissue, and then waiting for the wound to heal."

"So, she's all right?"

"Yes, yes."

Relief washed over the engineer's face. Phlox felt a wave of sympathy for the man; he too had been extremely worried when Hoshi had been first brought in, blood dripping down her back. He let the commander linger for a few more moments before he quietly nodded to Captain Archer, who had been standing just as anxiously on the other side of the biobed. The captain saw the nod, and he understood. He gently placed a hand on Commander Tucker's shoulder.

"Come on, Trip," he said quietly. "Phlox has to work on Hoshi now. We need to leave him alone so he can do his job. Besides, we need to get back to Eshe, remember?"

Tucker nodded, but he could not tear his eyes away from her. He looked back up at Phlox again, and his eyes were oddly bright.

"Take care of her, Doc," he pleaded. "Make sure she's all right."

Phlox nodded silently, and as the captain guided Commander Tucker out of the room, he turned back to his patient, running his scanners again. To his relief once more, he saw nothing amiss in her system. Placing the scanner down, he nodded to the other two medics, and then set about removing the arrow from her back.

* * *

Eshe: May 29, 2154

Hoshi Tucker opened her eyes slowly. She was lying down, a soft blanket covering her body. Confused, she pushed herself up on her side, groaning at bit as she stretched.

Stretched, and realized with shock that there was no pain.

Dumbfounded, she stood, breathing hard, but her breaths were not labored, nor were her lungs tired or scratchy. She could hear her heart beating in a normal rhythm, and her pulse felt strong and vibrant.

"Are you all right?"

The soft, clipped British voice caused her to jump a little, but she recovered quickly, smiling at the man sitting near her. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he leaned back against the stone. It was then that she saw where they were.

"The temple?" she asked, looking quite confused. "What happened, Malcolm? Where are the others? _Is everything all right_?"

Malcolm smiled at her, but she noticed it seemed rather tired. _Well, obviously_, she thought to herself admonishingly. He'd been through quite a lot just now; they all had been.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"A few hours," he replied. "It's just about dawn now. A few more minutes til sunrise."

"The dawn?" she repeated, and then understanding washed over her. The Festival of the Lover's Promise was almost over; the days of darkness would end soon. But he still hadn't answered her question.

"Malcolm, talk to me," she said, walking up to him. He was sitting at the steps of the great altar, gazing at her as she came closer, his arms still crossed.

"I think so," he replied, a bit unsteadily. Hoshi's eyes widened.

"You _think_?" she said, looking horrified. "Malcolm! Tell me what's going on!"

"You shouldn't yell at him like that," another voice said quietly from behind her.

Hoshi spun around at the sudden sound. Her eyes fell on the form of the young priestess, Ainuc'a.

"What-what are you doing here?" she asked, but the young girl walked past her, going over to Malcolm's side. She took out a few small bottles from a bag at her side, placing them on the stone. Malcolm tore his gaze from Hoshi for a moment to speak to her.

"I told you it's not going to be any use," he murmured. The young priestess nodded, but she continued to handle the bottles, mixing their contents in a small wooden cup.

"I know," she said. "It's almost over. But this will help with the pain."

She held the cup up to his lips, and he nodded obediently, drinking it down.

"Pain?" Hoshi whispered, not understanding. "What are you talking about? Malcolm, what's going on?"

He ignored her question again.

"It's almost time, Hoshi," he said softly. "You've got to go home soon. Just a few more minutes." He was perspiring; she could see the glint on his skin from the torchlight in the chamber. Her eyes flickered over him more carefully again, and she saw that he was shaking, his arms still crossed tightly over his chest.

What was he hiding from her?

He was watching her, and so was the priestess. They were waiting for her to understand, but she was still missing something. Her eyes roamed over his body again, and then around the altar. This time, she saw something else.

A broken arrow lying a few feet away from him, the bright crimson feathers sharply contrasting with the pale stone.

And in that one, awful heartbeat, Hoshi knew.

"Oh no," she whispered, and she had taken him into her arms in an instant. He grunted against her, but he seemed to sink into her embrace, welcoming it. As she pulled away from him, she saw his arms loosen, and for the first time, she caught a glimpse of the layers of cloth that had been wrapped around his chest. They were white strips, probably torn from his robes, but what caught her eye was the small circle of red that seemed to grow more with each passing minute in the center of the white.

"What have you done, Malcolm?" she whispered.

"What was needed," he replied. And then, "Hoshi! You...you have to hurry! The sun is rising!"

And indeed it was. The first glimpse of the dawn was visible just outside of the chamber, the light moving fast into the room.

"But I don't understand!" Hoshi cried out, refusing to leave his side. "Malcolm, how can I go home from here?"

"It's...the altar," he said slowly, and she could see his breathing becoming more strained. "It must be...it was the source of the huge energy emissions we detected before...it brought you here, Hoshi, and it's going to bring you back. But you have to go...now..."

"But what about you?"

He grinned feebly at her.

"I'll be all right," he said. "It's too late for me now."

"But the time machine! I could-"

"You will do nothing of the sort," he said rather vehemently, and she had to steady him as his body shook even more. "Get out of here, Hoshi. Live your life the way you're supposed to."

"Malcolm..."

"Go on. Just-just promise me one thing, all right?"

Hoshi blinked back tears.

"Anything," she said. "What is it?"

"Don't forget me," he whispered. "But don't blame yourself for this. Don't let the past follow you forever."

"I won't," she replied, kissing his forehead.

"And...tell Trip...that if he ever hurts you...I'll personally see to it that he'll be scrubbing decks until he's eighty...I mean it, Hoshi."

She had to laugh a little at that, and she nodded, her tears now falling onto his face.

"The altar!" the young priestess suddenly exclaimed, and Hoshi looked upwards. The twisting columns were moving as the light of the dawn approached the room. The stones in the centerpiece were glowing fiercely, but the white stone in particular was flashing brilliantly.

"Go," Malcolm said in a hoarse voice. "Go..."

"I love you," she whispered to him. He smiled.

"I know," he replied, and pushed her away. She glanced over at Ainuc'a.

"You'll take him back to the others?" she asked. The young girl nodded, her own eyes seeming filled with tears.

"Goodbye, C'adin," she whispered, and Hoshi realized that she understood everything, even more than she herself knew.

Hoshi stood, walking up the few steps to the edge of the altar. As if it had been awaiting her, the columns suddenly parted, allowing her to step inside the tall claws. She turned her face to the sunrise, though her eyes were still lingering on the two small figures at the foot of the altar.

It was over. She could feel that in her heart. But where she would find herself when she returned to her time...she had no idea. Her only hope was that it would be a place of light, of joy, and of peace. And of course, a place of love.

As dawn touched the edge of the altar, Hoshi Tucker closed her eyes, feeling herself bathed by sunlight and a brilliance of a kind she had not felt in years. In her mind, she heard voices, voices in the old tongue of the Eshians, and perhaps, in the tongue of the Great Ones themselves. They were all so familiar somehow, but one voice seemed to stand out among the others, a voice that she knew she would always remember.

_Thank you, love_, she heard him whisper to her._ Until I see you again...in the stars... _

_In the stars..._

* * *


	32. Epilogue

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

Eshe: May 20, 2186

Ainuc'a stared upwards at the great altar, remembering another day just like this one, so many years ago. It was strange, she thought, of how quickly things had changed.

Aiveli had died on these steps. So had the man who had resembled the god Naiar.

And then the goddess herself had left this place, forever emblazoned into the sky.

She smiled, thinking back. She had rushed back to the city as soon as C'adin had left, racing to find the Prime Lord. Just as she had expected, Archer and Trip had been with him, both anxious and concerned over their friend's whereabouts.

It had hurt her to see them so broken when she had told them the news. She did not know how Hoshi – the younger one – had taken the news, but she knew that she would carry the memory of that man with her always. The legend would see to that.

And then the strange visitors had left as well, taking with them all talk of legends and destiny. The Festival had ended, the first and last one she would probably ever see in her lifetime. Ainuc'a had been left alone, in the temple in which she had grown up, wondering what life and destiny had brought to everyone she had known during the days of darkness. And when the Prime Lord visited the temple to pray for the souls of his son, and his friends, she had finally found the courage to ask him for the truth about what Aiveli had told her, moments before her death.

She smiled at the memory, a few tears running down her cheeks. It seemed so far away now, and it could move her still.

The white stone glittered in the torchlight, along with the other gems in the altar, and it seemed to her as though it was smiling back at her.

"Lady Ainuc'a! Hurry along! We have to get back before the sky darkens or your father will be most displeased."

The voice of her bodyguard Teren sounded in her ears. Sighing, and remembering a similar conversation years ago, Ainuc'a brushed off her knees as she stood. Casting one last glance back at the great altar, and silently sending a prayer to her dear friends from the Festival, she followed Teren out the door. Moments later, she was headed back to the city, to her home in the Great Hall, and to supper with her father, the great Prime Lord of Phidai.

* * *

Earth: May 20, 2186

The little boy ran ahead of his grandmother as he skipped cheerfully through the green fields, the bouquet of pretty, pale blue flowers in his hands held high above his head as he ran.

"_Malcolm_! Not so fast!"

His mother chased after him, followed closely by his father, who was laughing at his wife's look of frustration.

Behind him, his grandmother leaned her head gently against the shoulder of her husband, her fingers laced with his at their side.

"Nice day, isn't it?" she said quietly. She felt him nod beside her, but he didn't say anything.

"Absolutely beautiful," said another voice behind them, and she smiled up at him, his green eyes radiating the same brightness in his voice.

"It's good of you to come," she said softly in reply, taking his hand for a moment.

He gave her a smile in reply, the corners of his eyes wrinkling from years of joy, not sorrow. He wrapped his arm around his wife and the two of them walked ahead as well, following the others.

"Any regrets, darlin'?"

She looked up at her husband, surprise in her eyes. His voice sounded almost unsure.

"You're asking me now after 30 years?" she gave a little laugh, and his face broke into a grin as well.

"Guess not then," he said with a smile, lifting her hand up with his and placing a gentle kiss there.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the top of the hill where the old, towering oak tree kept watch over the simple grave. The others had gathered around the small white headstone, all of them silent as she approached.

"You can put the flowers down now, Malcolm," she said to her grandson. The six year old grinned back and stepped forward, carefully placing his bouquet down. He then backed up quickly and scurried back to his mother's side, who rolled her eyes at her son.

It had been like this every year for thirty-two years now. Every year, a small bouquet of delicate pale blue flowers graced the white stone marker, and every year, they stood in silent reverence around the old oak.

But something felt different this year.

Hoshi Tucker wasn't sure exactly what it was, but there was a feeling in the air at this moment that struck her as oddly familiar. It was almost as if somewhere in the distant corner of her mind, she could almost feel another day like this. Another completely different and terrible day, one of great sorrow, pain, and horror. But as she breathed in the sweet smell of the grass and the flowers around her, the sunlight above sparkling through the thick canopy of leaves, the feeling of that terrible day faded away.

She was here now, in front of his grave again. This was the path that they had both taken, a path that had righted so many wrongs and yet had still left such a mark on her heart. Part of her wished things could have been different, but another part somehow knew that in another time, things _had _been different. She shuddered at the mere thought. She could only bow her head in gratitude that they had not lived that life.

But maybe, she thought with small smile on her face, maybe somewhere, somehow, there was an even better ending to this. Maybe somewhere, somehow, he was with all of them at this precise moment, and they were laughing at some joke or reminiscing about some great adventure together. Maybe somewhere, somehow, they were even happier…together.

But _this _was her life, she reminded herself. This was _now_, and now was a life she loved and lived with joy. She was surrounded by a family she cherished, friends who had stood by her through the changing faces of the universe, and a man she knew she could and would love for the rest of her life.

And it was all because of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, killed in the line of duty on May 29, 2154.

How could words even describe that kind of sacrifice?

In her heart, she knew she would never be able to voice those words. She, the woman whose passion and career had been built upon words, and here she stood, unable to say anything except the two words that seemed so small and yet so important. Two words that were so simple; two words that stood to represent a lifetime of emotions; two words that she would say until the day they all joined him in the stars.

"_Thank you_," Hoshi whispered to the wind. And somewhere, somehow, she could have sworn she heard a soft, kind laugh in reply; a farewell of sorts, an unbroken promise of love and loyalty, and a bittersweet memory from another time, another place, and another life.

_Promise me that when I leave, __  
__you will be there to guide me __  
__That when I suffer, __  
__you will not turn away __  
__That when my body breaks, __  
__you will hold me __  
__That when my soul dies, __  
__you will uplift me __  
__Most of all, promise me this… _

_Promise you will not forget._

**The End.**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review...thanks! ) 


End file.
